


Beneath

by D8ONO



Series: Beneath [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Arjuna, Alpha!Gil, Alpha!Ozy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Broken Artoria, Broken Karna, Evil Gilgamesh, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega!Arty, Omega!Enkidu, Omega!Karna, Omegaverse, canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Karna was born a vampire. Pureblood. Making him hunted and sired by humans and vampires alike. Living centuries in disguises, Karna adopted a human boy, Arjuna, whose family was slaughtered by a vampire. Years passed by and Arjuna grew up, he fell in love with the vampire who raised him. Karna couldn't help but fell for him as well.





	1. The boy who lost everything

In the middle of thunderstorm, Arjuna was woken up by the scream of his mother. And a very loud thud afterwards. The lightning striked down, creating a moment of light before returning everything to darkness.

Arjuna step down from his bed. Followed by fear, he opened his door. There were weird noises. Wet noises as if something was dripping. And something crunching. “Mother..?” The little boy called when he slowly entered his parents’ room. The room was empty. Arjuna also checked for his brothers. But they were also not in their room. 

The sound become louder as he reached the living room. And when Arjuna stepped into the room, his feet touched something wet and red. And his eyes followed the trail of that red liquid. And there Arjuna saw his mother, father, and his older brothers. All laying on the floor. Lifeless.

And something was sucking on his mother’s corpse. The fangs stuck into her hand, pouring more blood out, and the monster drank it. The pair of piercing blue eyes watched the little as the monster drank from his mother. And after he was sated, he dropped the woman’s body who had lost her color, to the ground as he walked straight to Arjuna.

Arjuna fell. His pants was stained with blood of his family as he tried to pull himself back. Fear. Little boy’s heart beated fast as the monster steps closer to him. Arjuna closed his eyes in fear, when the monster had reached him. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be killed like his family. But what could he do? Little boy was powerless in front of the monster with silver hair. 

Arjuna looked up to the monster. He was too scared to speak. His body shivered in fear and his sweat were as cold as the rain outside his house. The monster’s had reached the Arjuna’s small arm and pulled him up. There were pain. The grip was strong that Arjuna felt as if his hand were going to be taken off. Arjuna cried out of pain. 

Monster realized that his hand were too strong for the frail body of a child. “Sorry.” He said. And then he carried Arjuna with both of his hands. 

Arjuna too frozen in fear. He didn’t speak anything. He couldn’t. He watched his family’s corpses getting further away as he was taken by the monster. Mother.. father... brothers.. everyone were dead. They were killed by this monster, and were eaten.  
  
  
————  
  
  
Arjuna was taken to a rundown house outside the village. It was a house inside the forest. The house had no light and there were only a single candle. Arjuna was cleaned with a wet towel. This time the monster didn’t cause any pain like earlier. 

“Are you okay?” The monster asked. 

Of course Arjuna didn’t reply. Back then at the house as he saw his family laying lifeless, all he had inside was fear. But now he had hatred. 

The monster smirked as he saw the glare of the little boy. “Those are good eyes.” 

The monster put his sweater on Arjuna. Being a child, the sweater was oversized. Then the monster carried the boy to the bed. The bed was very rough and hard compared to Arjuna’s bed. And he was covered with blanket. 

“My name is Karna.” The monster said, he watched the boy sat in the corner. Glaring at him with eyes full of hatred. “What’s yours?”

Not recieving any reply from the boy, Karna gave up. He walked out of the room, leaving the boy alone in the dark room. The candle wasn’t bright enough for Arjuna to really see what was on his surroundings. 

Remembering his family. His mother who was sucked dry by that vampire who called himself Karna. Father and brothers who were bleed to death. Arjuna cried as he pulled the covers over his head. He sobbed so hard. “Mother... father...” he called for his dead parents in between his cries. 

Karna was right outside the room. Listening to the cries. Poor child. 

Arjuna swore that night, that he would took revenge and kill that monster.  
  
  
By the morning, Karna came back to the room with human food. Two breads and a stick of butter. He used a knife on the butter stick, and spreads them on the bread. And he put the plate of the butter spreaded bread and the knife next to Arjuna. “I don’t know how this will taste to you, but I saw humans eat this all time.”  
  
Karna then handed him some clothes. It was all his clothes. Karna had returned to Arjuna’s house to grab some necesities.  
  
Karna walked away and looked outside the window. His back faced Arjuna. All open and undefended. Arjuna looked at the knife on the plate. With this he might be able to kill Karna. He gripped the knife in his hands. And he stepped down the bed.  
  
Karna was a vampire. He had hearing better than humans. He knew that Arjuna was stepping down the bed with the knife on his hand. And he knew what would came next.  
  
The boy wasn’t tall enough to do any real damage. But he managed to stab Karna on the back side waist. Amazing powers of a human child. But lacking any skills. Still it was worthy of praise. “You’re strong. But that’s not how you hold a knife.”  
  
Karna fixed Arjuna’s hand position. “You hold it like this. And you push it with your weight.”  
  
Karna taught the boy how to hold a knife. Knowing that this might cause his death on the future. But that was amusing by its own way. For Karna, a pureblood vampire who had lived for almost 300 years, death doesn’t seem like an enemy. More like a friend.  
  
The boy glared with pure hatred. But soon, tears started to fell down from his eyes. “Monster!” He yelled. “Why did you kill my family?!”  
  
Karna shrugged awkwardly. “I didn’t. They were already dead when I got there.”  
  
“Lies!” Arjuna tried to stab Karna once again. But his blade was stopped by Karna’s hand. It stabbed pass the vampire’s hand. And blood came out from the wound.  
  
“I am not lying.” Karna said as he unplugged the knife from his hand. The wound healed almost instantly. And he returned the knife again to Arjuna. Indirectly telling the boy to try again.  
  
Arjuna tried once more. “Die! Monster!” He aimed for Karna’s stomach, but once again was shielded by his hand. Making the same wound from earlier and healed again instantly.  
  
Arjuna witnessed a monster in a human skin. An immortal who couldn’t die by age. And any wounds were healed by seconds. Arjuna cried. How can he kill something like this? The boy were hopeless. He couldn’t hurt this monster who had took his family away. All this grudge and hatred.  
  
“Eat your bread, child.” Karna said, as he picked the boy and let him sit on the bed. This time he took the knife away. “You can try to kill me again later.”  
  
Arjuna didn’t have his knife anymore. Then he would settle with his fist. He gripped his hand and hit Karna. Karna didn’t stop him. He let the boy hit him whilst crying and shouting. Hoping that this could help his frustation. Because he didn’t know what to say to the child. Karna didn’t even have the skill to communicate, how can he soothe a child’s cry? If stabs and punches could make him feel better, then Karna would gladly take the wounds.  
  
After Arjuna calmed down. Karna left the boy on his own again. He strolled outside, enjoying the sunlight. Quite a weird hobby for a vampire. But Karna liked the warmth. On contary to popular belief, vampires are fine with sunlight and garlics. Most of them living in disguises as humans. Working and living like a normal human. Only at night they would hunt for blood.  
  
Arjuna watched Karna from the window. He was at the second story of the old house. Karna walked around. Then a bird landed on his head. And a second and third one on his shoulder. Arjuna was shocked to see a blood sucking monster that could attract animals like that. Monsters weren’t supposed to look that harmless.  
  
“Do you want to come down?” Karna asked as he looked back to Arjuna. But Arjuna didn’t give an answer. All he did was keep glaring. “Hm. Suit yourself.” Karna said as he continue strolling around until Arjuna couldn’t see him anymore.  
  
Karna wasn’t there anymore. This is my chance to run away. Before that monster kill me for dinner! He ran down the stairs, and ran trough the door. He didn’t know where he should go, he just ran straight to the forest.  
  
Arjuna was lost. He didn’t know where he were. His surrounding looked the same everywhere. Just dense woods and nothing else. But he couldn’t stop, if he stop, he might be Karna’s next meal, he believed so. So he kept walking aimlessly.  
  
“Arjuna! I’ve been looking for you!”  
  
Arjuna looked to the source of the voice. It was the priest at the church his family attend every sunday. “Priest!” Arjuna finally found his way out. He ran to the priest. Finally he could be saved from Karna. Arjuna cried in relieve. “Priest! There’s a vampire.. he killed my family!”  
  
The priest smiled. His droppy eyes and cheeks made him looked very kind. “Yes” He hold Arjuna’s arm very strongly, it hurt. “I was leaving you for the last.. but that person had disturb my meal..”  
  
The priest’s smile changed into an evil grin. And his grin showed fangs. “Finally, I can taste you...” the old priest said, saliva oozing out from his corner of mouth, dripping on Arjuna’s face.  
  
“Priest..?” Arjuna’s eyes widened as he saw the priest’s true self. A bloodlusted vampire. Arjuna tried to free himself but the grip was too strong. There was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes, giving up. Accepting that he will see his family soon.  
  
But instead of having the fangs sunk into his skin, Arjuna’s face was splattered with blood. The priest’s head fell to the ground and rolled until it was stopped by a tree. “You shouldn’t wander alone..” Karna looked at Arjuna as he licked his blood stained finger. “Arjuna..” Karna called his name.  
  
Arjuna fell to his knees as he saw the brutal murder in front of his eyes. And then he puked the remaining water in his stomach. He was simply a eight years old and wasn’t able to handle something like that.   
  
Karna looked concerned with the boy. “Sorry. That was a bit too much. I will be careful not to do this in front of you next time.” Karna grabbed the dead priest’s body. He pulled off the sleeve, and he sank his fang on the arm. And he started to feed.  
  
Arjuna was terrified with that scene. It was exactly how Karna feed from his dead mother.  
  
Karna realized Arjuna was scared even more. And he felt bad. “Sorry.” He stopped sucking from the dead priest. “I won’t do this in front of you anymore.”  
  
  
————  
  
  
Arjuna was taken back to that rundown house. He didn’t refuse or fight while Karna was carrying him. For now, Arjuna had nowhere to go. He had lost his family. And whenever he remember his family, his heart hurt and he couldn’t hold his tears. “Ugh...” Arjuna tried to wipe his tears with his hands.  
  
“Sorry. I couldn’t save your family. I was too late.” Karna apologized. “And I’m sorry for tarnishing your mother’s body. I was starving and couldn’t ressist.”  
  
Arjuna looked at Karna’s face. He was very different from the priest. The priest was full of bloodlust and wickedness, while Karna’s was plain. There weren’t any malice. He seemed not dangerous at all.  
  
Karna put Arjuna down as they returned to the house. Karna looked around. This is not a good place for a child. Human children need to go to school. And they need friends. But he can’t return to that village where Arjuna lived. Because that village was filled with too many vampires. And Karna wasn’t heartless enough to just abandon Arjuna. “Arjuna, do you want to return to human world?”  
  
Arjuna nodded.  
  
“Let’s do that then.” Karna never liked to stay in human community. First, of course because he was a vampire. Seeing all those walking bloodbanks could be bad when he got hungry. Second, he avoided human society because there were chances that his cover could be blown, and hunters were right beside him. Third, was because the vampires. Karna was a pureblood, meant he was born from vampire rather than turned from a human. And purebloods, while stronger, were often hunted by other vampires because their blood could strenghten normal vampires. And unlike turned vampires, pureblood vampires’ blood could turn a human into vampire with little riskof dying. And there were humans who were willing to pay high price for that.  
  
But now there was Arjuna whom Karna couldn’t abandon. Well, Karna just had to do it. “Arjuna. I will protect you until you can do it yourself. I promise you. Even if it cost my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whaddya think. I already like this AU, but this one won’t be comedy like my previous fic. 8(( 
> 
> And no dad ships either.


	2. Warm Monster

Arjuna watched around. People. Crowd. In the city centre, they were doing their business. Selling food, things, and merchandises. Arjuna never saw so much people. He lived in village, and this was the first time he stepped his feet on big city.

Arjuna’s hand was held by Karna. It was to prevent the boy from getting lost. But Arjuna believed it was to kill him if he made a noise or shout for help or try to run away. Which was why he silently followed Karna with fear. 

Karna looked around, seeing the food stalls. “What do you usually eat?” Karna asked. Totally clueless what to purchase. But Arjuna didn’t answer his question, so he randomly picked common food item like fruits, bread, and milk. 

Then Karna’s attention was taken by people with their children at restaurant happily consuming drinks and cakes. Maybe that would help..

Karna dragged Arjuna to the restaurant. Karna picked the boy and seated him because Arjuna won’t seat himself. Karna understood that the boy was still scared hell shit of him. Considering how he killed and feed in front of him. Plus feeding over his mother’s corpse. Karna felt a bit guilty for making Arjuna saw that. And would like to make him feel better. Karna took the menu, and put it in front of Arjuna. “Pick what you like.” 

Arjuna didn’t pick anything. He stared at the menu and then to Karna. And forth and so. He just couldn’t pick anything. Who can order a cake in front of a blood sucking monster who could kill him anytime any moment? 

When the waitress come, Karna asked for the recommendation for children. “Something you think will fit this child, and water.” 

“I understand. Then how about strawberry shortcake?”

Karna nodded. Even though he didn’t know what strawberry shortcake was. But asking what strawberry shortcake would be too suspicious. 

The cake arrived. Arjuna frowned at it. He wasn’t in mood for cakes. But he looked back to Karna. 

“Eat.” Karna said that. Karna didn’t mean anything. He just wanted Arjuna to eat the cake because he was worried for him. Arjuna hadn’t eaten anything good for days.

But from Arjuna’s filter, that word of Karna was a command. And Karna’s dead fish eyes made him looked even more dangerous. ‘If you defy me, I’ll kill you.’ Was what his face spoke.

Arjuna shivered as he picked the fork and start digging on the cake. Arjuna believed Karna wanted him to eat because Karna wanted his food to be healthy and delicious. When am I going to be killed? He thought. He ate the cake. But it wasn’t sweet or delicious. It tasted like impending death.

Karna smiled. Glad to see that Arjuna finally was ‘willing’ to eat something. And that even scared Arjuna even more. 

Karna waited for Arjuna to finish the cake. Then he paid. And he took the boy’s hand, walked to the next stop. The book store.

Karna walked from shelf to shelf, browsing for what he needed. He reached the child area. Children’s book was the thing he was looking for. But another book caught his eyes. The book with light blue covering. ‘Manual: How to raise a child.’ Karna picked that book, feeling lucky. The he gazed on Arjuna. “Which one do you usually read?” He asked flatly.

Arjuna filtered the question as command. He gulped in fear. “I don’t read.” He answered. Hoping the vampire won’t do anything.

“I see.” Karna replied short. And he pulled the boy to cashier, and paid for his manual book. 

Then, the next stop was a bar. “Welcome.” The bartender said as Karna and Arjuna walked inside. “Oya, rare to see you here. What can I help you with?” The bartender was a beautiful man with messy white hair. Violet eyes that’s so beautiful. If not for his bartender attire and voice, people might mistook him as a woman.

“Merlin, I want to sell my blood.” Karna said. 

Merlin picked a small glass bottle and walked from the bar. “Ah. Your blood is precious. You know how is everyone thirsty for you.” Merlin smiled friendly to Karna. And then his attention switched to Arjuna. “Is this child for sale too?”

“No. Arjuna is not food.” Karna spoke as he dragged the boy behind him. Hiding him from Merlin’s dangerous gaze.

“Oya. Didn’t know you like to take in pets..” Merlin was amused. He eyed on Arjuna and then to Karna. “Anyway, let’s get to business.” 

Merlin handed the small glass bottle to Karna. Karna understood what he had to do next. He bit his own hand, making it bleed. And poured the blood into the glass. After it was filled, he gave it back to Merlin. Merlin was pleased. Because a pureblood vampire’s life force worth so much more than what he would pay Karna for. Merlin grinned at the blood, and he took out a thick amount of money, paying Karna for his blood. “Happy to do business with you. Come back later, And you too, pet-kun~”

“Ah. I am too.” Karna replied. He didn’t have anything to do with Merlin anymore. And Arjuna wasn’t comfortable in that place. So Karna quickly left.

Karna rented a room. It was tall local housing bulding where people stay and go. “From now on, this is your house.” Karna said to Arjuna as he dropped his bags and stuff.

The he sat down on the chair. And he took the book he bought earlier. And he started reading, while constantly checking on Arjuna who stood in silence. 

_To raise be a good parent, one must first love their child_. 

Karna shrugged slightly at the thought. Arjuna wasn’t his child. And Karna wasn’t sure what love was either. He was raised void of interractions.

_What is the most important in rasing a child is to make sure the child was mentally and physically provided._

Next are explanations on how children should act based on their age. But Karna didn’t know how old Arjuna was. “What’s your age?”

“Eight..” Arjuna answered.

_At age eight, children are anthusiastic with physical activities. Such as playing and running around. In terms of social and emotional development, eight-year-olds enjoy having and making friends and take pleasure in imitating the actions of friends and peers at school._

Karna returned his gaze to Arjuna. Sending him to school was a good idea, but not for now. Arjuna would need something more basic first before he was released back to human society. 

_Make sure your child eat balanced food! Keep them happy and safe all the time! Hug them when they are sad or scared and remember always to respect them!_

I see. Having a child is quite troublesome. Humans are amazing. Karna thought. Karna’s plan initially was just to keep Arjuna for some time until he was old enough to care for himself. But after reading the book, it felt like that won’t be archived in a year or two.  
  
  
————  
  
  
It was raining again that night. Rainy season wasn’t Arjuna’s favorite. It was cold, and it reminded him to his family. 

He sat up as he looked to the window. Water drops covered the glass. Karna was sleeping on the chair with his arms crossed. He gave the bed to Arjuna. There were an option to share the bed but Karna felt it was unnecessary. And Arjuna always got tensed up when Karna touched him. 

“Can’t sleep?” Karna asked as he found Arjuna sitting on the bed. Arjuna tensed up when he heard Karna’s voice. 

Karna remembered the book told him to hug when children felt scared or sad. So Karna did it. He walked to the bed, sat on the side. Arjuna flinched back when Karna sat on his side. Arjuna thought he was going to be sucked by the vampire. He didn’t expect a hug. And he certainly didn’t expect a vampire’s body to be this warm. This is almost like a human. The he felt his head patted by Karna. 

Karna wasn’t sure if this only, was enough to express feelings. Not that he believed words were enough as well. But he better said it anyway. “I’ll protect you. You can sleep in ease.” 

Arjuna couldn’t believe, the voice of that vampire was gentle and kind. And Arjuna felt safe in his arms. It was warm and peaceful. Arjuna slowly closed his eyes, and he fell into silent slumber after days without sleep.


	3. I Trust You

It was a weird feeling. At first Arjuna feared Karna, the vampire with piercing blue eyes. But the more he spent time with Karna, the more Arjuna dwelled on his family’s death, the less he fear Karna. No. It wasn’t Karna. It was death that he no longer fear. If Karna wanted to suck him dry, then so be it. Arjuna just didn’t care anymore. And when Arjuna realized, he had been with Karna for five months. They have opened and talk to each other. And Karna hadn’t touched him.

So far Karna had treated Arjuna well. In fact, a little bit too well for an emergency ration. Keeping a human child barely alive so he can be sucked from was supposed to be easy. Basic food was enough. But instead, Karna tried to cook for Arjuna. Because the book told him to make sure balanced diet for children.

Karna read the recipe book. He put all the measurement presicely. He bought a digital scale for this. For liquid things, he used the lab glass. For the cuttings, he used ruler to cut the meat pieces perfectly. “Cooking is very complex, don’t you think? Chefs are amazing people. They do this everyday. Such dedication is worthy of praise.” 

Arjuna stared from the dining table. Who would have thought a vampire could be this stupid? Of course people don’t use lab glass, scales or ruler for cooking. Arjuna wanted to laugh because Karna looked quite troubled as he did what the cookbook told him to. And Arjuna never saw that expression before. Karna seemed less and less dangerous day by day. Even more comical because Karna said dumb things almost all the time. And he said those with straight face.

“I’m done.” Karna said. “Eat this.” He continue as he put down the plate of fried rice in front of Arjuna. 

Arjuna did as he told. He took a spoonful of the friedrice into his mouth.

“How’s it?” Karna asked. Standing and waiting for the feedback. He was looking confident.

“It’s not salty enough.” Arjuna commented. 

Karna was slightly surprised. “That’s weird. I’ve followed the exact amount..” he said as he rechecked the recipe. He found no problem there. He went to his cooking tools. And he believed his lab glass was the problem. He picked the glass an looked at the little sauce on the bottom of the glass. “Some of the soy sauce stay in the glass. Next time, I will have to re-add the amount that got left in glass. I see. I see.” He said with his eyes closed. He was a little bit disappointed. Karna was confident that he had perfected the meal, but he didn’t. Then he wrote down a note about the thing he had just learnt and stick it on the fridge next to the other notes.

Seeing Karna doing all these little things made him looked very humane. But again, Karna was still a vampire living from human blood. He left the house at nights, surely to feed. Arjuna had gotten curious, how long will Karna keep fattening up Arjuna before he will feast on him. Of course Arjuna was still afraid of the idea being sucked by a vampire. Karna once told Merlin that Arjuna wasn’t food. But how much truth does that sentence hold? Arjuna honestly doubt that. Or maybe what Merlin said was true, Karna was keeping him as a pet. Like how humans kept dogs and cats.

And just like humans who took their pets for walk, Karna took Arjuna for strolls on the evening. But for Arjuna, the leash was Karna’s grip on his hand. Karna never let go of Arjuna’s hand whenever they were out. 

Arjuna’s attention was stolen by an ice cream truck. It wasn’t there last week when Arjuna came. There were a few children lining. And some of them were already enjoying their colorful ice cream. 

Realizing Arjuna’s interest with the ice cream truck, Karna asked if he wanted it. “Do you want that?” 

Arjuna nooded shyly. Karna was glad that Arjuna had opened up. It took Karna three weeks of waiting before Arjuna started to communicate with him.

They walked to the ice cream truck. “What flavour, young man?” The ice seller asked as he handed Arjuna the flavour list. 

Arjuna picked the vanilla.

That day, Karna was utterly shocked to know there were more than ten flavours of ice cream. He always had thought they all should be the same, only come in different colors for variation. But each color representing different taste? Humans are indeed amazing. Karna thought as he and Arjuna sat on the bench.

“Oya. You’re taking your pet on a walk?” That second Arjuna heard that voice, he knew who that person was. It was Merlin. He walked to them, then taking a seat with them. Making Arjuna in between two man. “Haha, I see you’re fattening up your food.” Merlin added as he saw Arjuna holding his ice cream.

“Arjuna is not a pet or food.” Karna said in flat tone.

“If this is not food or pet, what? Could it be you’re raising your future mate?” 

Arjuna didn’t know what Merlin meant by that. Arjuna knew nothing about vampires and their terms. But that one interest Arjuna. Because Merlin was talking about him. And Merlin was looking to Arjuna, grinning. He was totally interested in the young boy. Merlin terrified Arjuna. 

“That’s not it.” Karna denied. But he said no more than that. Instead, he pulled Arjuna’s hand. “Let’s go, Arjuna.” 

Karna never liked it when Merlin tried to get close to Arjuna. Because Merlin wasn’t a good vampire, unlike Karna. Merlin might not do anything to Karna, but who knows if he would try on Arjuna. Karna hoped that Merlin won’t thought of anything potential to harm the boy.  
  
  
————  
  
  
What Merlin talked about was stuck in Arjuna’s head. What is mate? Is that another term for food? 

“Karna”

Karna wasn’t expecting Arjuna to call him by his name. He never did. That was a pleasant surprise. “What?” Karna asked in response.

“When are you going to bite me?” 

Karna finally understood why the boy seemed to fear him so much. He must have thought Karna kept him as food. “You’re not my food, Arjuna. I will not bite you.” 

Arjuna still wasn’t sure if he could trust Karna or not. “Then what about the ‘mate’ Merlin said?”

“That..” Karna paused a moment. “In human terms, maybe it’s like marriage.”

Arjuna blinked in surprise. Was Karna taking him in to marry him in the future? “But we’re both male!” Arjuna said. Indirectly rejecting the idea. Arjuna didn’t want to marry Karna.

“Ah..” Karna was a bit troubled how to explain the situation. There will be a lot of things to say. Karna was weighing if he should explain or just let it go. But maybe he should. “I am an omega, Arjuna.”

“What’s that?”

“That...” Karna was at loss. He didn’t know how explain that because Arjuna was a human and a child. “In human terms, it’s like female.”

Arjuna got even more confused. “But you’re a man.”

“Yeah.”

“How can that be?” Arjuna’s brain was in error. 

And Karna was also in error in how to explain. “Uhh... that... unlike human, vampire’s have three sexes. And their looks isn’t the indicator of that.” Karna paused to check on the boy. Arjuna clearly didn’t understand the topic, so he changed the talk. “Arjuna, do you want to go to school?”  
  
  
————  
  
  


Karna was getting a little bit worried about his own blood. He had traded five small bottle amount of his blood for necessities and money over this seven months. His blood wasn’t supposed to be sold that way. Because with his blood, any human can be a vampire. Because Karna was a pureblood (born a vampire). Not a turn-blood (turned into vampire by other vampire’s blood) like most vampires out there. Humans can still turn with turn-blood’s blood. But that was still low chance of sucess. If one failed, he dies. But with Karna’s blood. It was almost a certain one would turn into a vampire. His blood fetch really high price thanks to that.

It wasn’t that Karna dislike vampires, but not all vampires were kind enough to respect humans. Some of them straightly kill just for feeding and playing. He could just hope the people who would consume his blood was vampires. 

And the last bottle he bleed himself for was not for money. It was for documents. He needed legal paperwork to send Arjuna to school. Merlin had connections to the higher ups. There were vampires with power in human society. And so on, to make a new identity. Karna’s previous identity had died from car crash. And Arjuna had legally become his younger brother. 

Usually when they left the house, Karna would be holding Arjuna’s hand. He did the same. Arjuna’s hand was held by Karna right after they left. 

But then Karna let go of the smaller hand at the middle of the way.

Arjuna didn’t expect that. Heck, Arjuna didn’t even expect that Karna would want to send him to school. What if Arjuna run away? What if Arjuna tell people that Karna was a vampire in disguise. Then he would be free. He had always thought about that. Karna might have been nice and kind to Arjuna. But how long would that last? Where is the certainty in that? Karna was a vampire and Arjuna was a human. They were never meant to get along.

Arjuna looked up to Karna. To check why the vampire had decided to not held his hand.

And Karna looked back to the boy. Karna shown slight sadness in his eyes. He said “I trust you.” and added a smile afterwards.

.  
.  
.  
.

That smile was the only thing Arjuna couldn’t betray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explainatory notes:  
> \- A/B/O verse  
> Only omega can get pregnant. Gender doesn’t matter. But Alpha and Beta can impregnate. Though B have lower chances due to very low sperm count. And only A and O can bond with each other. A can bond with multiple O. While O can only bond to one A.  
> Omegas are generally very rare.  
> Omegas and Alphas can be from turn blood. But is very rare. Oftenly influenced by the blood that turned them. An alpha’s blood has more chances to turn into omega and vice versa. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Pureblood And Turnblood  
> Pureblood: born from Omega Vampire. Could fathered by A or B.  
> Turnblood: originally human who turned a vampire.  
> Pureblood are generally very rare. They are respected and praised upon by turn bloods. They also have superhuman strength, senses, and instant healing(if not starved). Purebloods are always A or O. Though chances being born O is awfully low. 
> 
> Meanwhile turn bloods’ senses and abilites are much more like humans. They only age a lot slower, living up to 200(average)-400(very long) years span. Though that can be prolonged with pureblood’s blood or flesh  
>   
>   
> -Turning into a vampire  
> By consuming vampire’s blood.
> 
> With turnblood’s blood chances of turning are 20%-50%. Failure means instant death.  
> Pureblood’s blood had almost 100% guarantee of turning.
> 
>  
> 
> Karna is an O and pureblood.


	4. Merlin’s Gift

Probably being raised by vampire for years had caused Arjuna turned a little insensitive. Arjuna, now 14 years old.

It was supposed to be a normal night. Arjuna went to bed, and Karna left. Surely to feed himself. Because Arjuna was sure Karna go out at least three nights in a week. Though Arjuna didn’t want to ask about that. He doesn’t really mind it as much as before. Karna needed blood to live, just like Arjuna needed food. But it was still a mixed feeling.

All was normal. Arjuna was on the bed under covers, with his eyes closed, drifting into nice sleep.. and suddenly he felt something under his covers. 

“Merlin?!” 

“Oya, you’re awake pet-kun~?” Merlin’s violet eyes looked straight to Arjuna’s dark eyes. Merlin grinned, with evil intent. “I’m hungry, gimme your blood while your owner is gone~” Merlin said as he grabbed on Arjuna’s thighs. “I’ll make it feel good~~”

Instinctly Arjuna kicked the vampire away. Arjuna was shocked and creeped out at the same time. He know what Merlin meant when he said he will make Arjuna feel good. And Arjuna certainly don’t want Merlin to touch him anywhere.

“Akh! What’s that?! That hurts you know..” Merlin asked as he fell to the ground. He stood up and rubbed his ass. 

“What.. what do you think you’re doing?!”

Merlin pouted. “Cheapskate! I just need a little blood.. ” He said as get back to the bed and pinned Arjuna under him. “Come on, pet-kun~ I promise it’ll feel good~~”

Arjuna screamed as Merlin pulled his shirt off ad started to lick his neck. “No!! Stop!” He kicked him away once again. 

And Merlin get thrown off bed again. This time with his face hitting on the floor. He picked up himself and rubbed his nose while crying comically. “What’s wrong with you?! You’re so violent! Do you know how many years I waited for you to grow up so I won’t be commiting crime?”

“What do you mean by that?! Breaking into people’s house and suck their blood are already crime!” Arjuna yelled as he fixed his pajama and watched the long hair vampire walk around his home, as if this was his own house. 

Merlin turned on the light and opened the fridge. Checked the inside. There were so many food inside, from veges to snacks. And he also found a bottle of milk. “Oya lucky~” Merlin took the milk and drink it. Which made Arjuna’s head hurts. What is Merlin doing here? Why is a vampire drinking my milk in my house? How can a vampire even drink cow milk?? Arjuna felt cold from his right side. The veranda door was open. Merlin must have entered from there.

“Haa~ this is refreshing..” Merlin said as he finished the milk and put it on the table. And he sat at the chair, raising his legs to the table. “You sure are loved, pet-kun~” 

Vampires cannot consume human food and drinks. Well they can. But those taste bad for vampires. Karna couldn’t eat human food or drink milk. Arjuna had only seen Karna drink blood and water. And water is pretty basic. But Merlin here doesn’t seems like disgusted with the milk, in fact, he seemed like a total human who enjoy drinking milk. After the milk, he even opened the Arjuna’s biscuit and ate it. 

Arjuna wanted to ask why Merlin could eat his food. He opened his mouth, but then he changed his mind. Because dealing with Merlin was pain in ass in general. So he changed the question. “Excuse me. What are you doing here?” 

“I’ve come to play~” Merlin answered, happily. “Let’s play card game~” he said as he pulled a deck of UNO from his pocket.

Arjuna facepalmed and sighed. What’s wrong with this vampire? Karna was already pretty weird, but this guy is even worse. “Please go home.” 

“No! I don’t want to go back!!” Merlin pouted and hit on the table with his fists like a child. “I’m bored! Let’s play. I wanna play!”

And so Merlin kept hitting the table until the neighbour yell and punch on the wall. ‘Oi! Shut up! What time do you think this is?!’ Living in apartment buildings meant the walls were thin. And everyone should be a silence as they could. And Merlin broke the unspoken rule.

“Fine! Fine! We’ll play Uno.. so please be quite!” Arjuna agreed on the card game and sat on the table with Merlin, so he would stop being unreasonable. Merlin was pleased by that. He started to do the deck and gave Arjuna and himself each 7 cards, one card at the middle, and he put the rest of the card at the side. 

“Alright you can go first~” Merlin said, cards on his right hand. While his left hand keep snacking on Arjuna’s biscuit.

And Arjuna wasn’t happy that his food was eaten by someone else. Maybe due to living with Karna, Arjuna got pampered a lot. And he was no longer used to sharing. “Oi. That’s mine..” Arjuna said as he put a card on his turn.

“But I’m a guest~ why don’t you serve me tea or something?” Merlin grinned as he pulled a +4 card out.

Arjuna had no plus card so he had to take in. He took 4 cards from the deck and added them on his hand. “Why do a vampire eat and drink my food?” He said and finished his turn.

“Oya. But I’m no vampire~ pet-kun, did your owner not tell you?” Merlin smirked as he pulled another +4, annoying Arjuna to add more cards into his hand. Apparently Merlin’s hard was filled with magic cards. “I am a half~ my mother was a human. Be happy, You’re currently talking to rare species!”

That’s new. So halfblood does exist. Vampires were a mystery. They were similar, yet very different from humans. Like, Arjuna couldn’t warp on his head at first when he learnt that Karna was an omega. Which totally meant female, even though he’s a man. He still didn’t understand how the hell that worked. But Merlin was a half? I guess this world is filled with weird things. “So you eat human food?”

“Precisely.” Merlin confirmed. “Though, I still need human blood to survive. But I got to eat human food. And human food are delicious~ I pity your owner. He doesn’t even know how cake tastes like.” 

“Say, do you kill people?” Arjuna asked the question that he probably already know the answer of. Actually he wanted to ask that to Karna, but he couldn’t. Because if Karna answered yes to that, Arjuna might not return to his daily life. And Arjuna liked his current life.

“Hmm...” Merlin looked at the card at the table. “Well, I am still technically a vampire. I guess we do kill people at times.” He said as he ended his turn. “Ah! But I don’t like killing people okay! I even repay people when they give me blood~” Merlin added. And by repay, he meant seducing them into sexual activites. Like what he almost did to Arjuna.

Arjuna laughed a bit when he thought about Karna killing people. Drinking their blood and killing humans are two different matters. Though Karna already killed someone in front of him, even if that’s not a human. And it was brutal murder with no remorse.

Arjuna wasn’t happy with that thought. Karna was kind to Arjuna and didn’t seem like he would kill anyone. He was even liked by the animals and birds would land on him. But even so Karna was still a vampire. Of course he would kill people. Even after years living with Karna, Arjuna still didn’t know how to accept Karna’s vampirism. Should he accept Karna’s way of living, Arjuna had to abandon his humanity. But denying Karna’s existance was also something Arjuna couldn’t do. Karna had protected him and raised him. And so Arjuna had lived in between the two feelings for years. Accepting Karna’s good side, and look away from the bad side. A cowardice way of living.

“Pet-kun~ Are you thinking about your owner~?” Merlin asked, teasing Arjuna. 

“I am not a food or pet.” Arjuna said, repeating what Karna said of him some years ago.

Merlin stared for a moment before laughing it off. “Oh yeah. You’re a future mate.” 

“I’m not.” Arjuna denied boorishly. He wasn’t interested in Karna in any way like that. And imagining Karna wearing a wedding dress and holding flower like traditional bride... well maybe Arjuna had a little interest on that. Only a little.

“But that’s quite possible, you know, pet-kun.” Merlin grinned evilly. “Karna’s omega, and a pureblood on top of that. He can easily make you his mate~”

That’s also a new information. Because Karna rarely talk about vampires. And if Arjuna asked, he’ll just change the topic somehow. “What’s a pureblood?”

“Oya, your owner sure doesn’t tell you anything, did he?” Merlin chuckled. “Well a pureblood is a vampire that’s born rather than turned from a human.” Merlin explained. “They are pretty rare you know, only 9 exists. And your owner is the only omega one.” 

Merlin was a talkative person. He like to explain things, so telling Arjuna what he wanted to know was enjoyable. “And pureblood can turn any human into vampire with their blood. In other words, your owner must be waiting for you to mature up and turn you at the right time!“

Arjuna wasn’t sure what to feel about what Merlin just said. Merlin’s probably making that up. No way Karna want me to be his mate! “That’s impossible.”

“Oho, you should be happy with your future bride, pet-kun~ Karna is the only one exclusive rare item~”

Arjuna shrugged. Feeling a little bit weird with the idea of being Karna’s mate.

Then Karna returned. He opened the door, and saw Merlin and Arjuna on the table, playing UNO. It was a weird view seeing Arjuna and Merlin together. 

Karna walked straightly to check on Arjuna. To make sure if he was feed on or not. And there weren’t any visible bitemarks. And the room didn’t smell blood either. And Arjuna seemed relaxed. And so Karna raised his question. “Why are you here?”

“Can’t you see we’re playing UNO?” Merlin raised his cards to Karna. 

Karna shook his head lightly. “Please go home, Merlin. Arjuna have to sleep.” He said, politely asking Merlin to leave. 

“Tch.. how boring...” Merlin dropped his cards, signaling the game’s end. “If you said so..” but Merlin didn’t move from his spot. He sat there and stared at Karna with smiley face.

Then Karna pulled Merlin’s hand, and throw him out from the room. Locking the doors, making sure Merlin couldn’t come in again. “Go get some sleep Arjuna. I read that sleep deprivation can cause growth stunt in human children.”

Karna turn off the light and Arjuna went to bed. Like usual Karna sat on the chair. He sat and read his recipe book in darkness. Thinking what he should make for tomorrow. The light coming in from the window was enough for him to adjust his eyes. And vampires couldn’t be myopic, unlike humans. 

“Karna?”

“Hm?”

“Are you keeping me around, to turn me one day?” Arjuna asked. Reminded of his conversation with Merlin earlier. And he blushed a bit. “To.. be your mate?”

“No” Karna answered shortly. “Don’t lend your ears to Merlin, Arjuna. He’s not trustworthy.” He stopped for a moment, and then Karna continue his words. “.....But if you are fine with me, then I’ll think about it.”

Arjuna’s heart skipped a beat. He hide his face under the covers so that Karna wouldn’t see him flustered.

Karna was confused with Arjuna’s behavior that night.

  
  
  
————  
  
  


“This is..” Gilgamesh looked at the blood in his glass. “Where did you get this?” He asked the butler, a slightly older man. But classy and neat.

The butler bowed. “Merlin personally gifted this for you, my king. He claimed this will please you.” 

Gilgamesh smelled the blood, and drank a sip. And he laughed. “This is good. This taste, this smell... pureblood and omega.. what a rare combination.” 

The butler smiled pleasantly with his king’s liking to the gift. “I’m glad it fits your liking, my king. If you wish, I shall request more from Merlin.”

“There’s no need for that.” Gilgamesh said after he had gulped the blood. And he smirked to the butler.

“Bring me the person.” Gilgamesh ordered.


	5. Wounds

Gilgamesh’s butler knocked on the door. “My king, I have to inform something.”

“Come in.”

Gilgamesh was sitting in his sofa. Women were on his sides. Pouring him blood as they talked and joke. They were all beautiful women with sexy dresses. 

“What’s it?”

The butler bowed. “We have acquired the information from Merlin with some payment. We have found the identity of the pureblood omega.”

The women looked at the butler in disbelief. Pureblood Omega? That’s just.. 

Gilgamesh was amused. He pushed the women on his sides away, making them fall to the ceramics floor. “Hoo. Then when will you bring him to me?”

“As soon as possible, my king. But capturing a pureblood had proven a little hard. We might need preperation.” 

Gilgamesh stood up with his glass on his hand. “You can just shoot until it cannot regenerate. Then cut off the hands and legs. It’s that simple.” Gilgamesh walked to the window as he spoke. “Don’t tell me you can’t pull that off.”

“I will do my best, my king. But, may I offer an idea?” 

“What is it?”

“What if we add the hunters in to make things merrier, my king?”

“Hoo. Those hunters huh..” Gilgamesh liked that idea. “Speak.” He commanded the butler. And the butler told him the idea.  
  
  
————  
  
  


There was a new neighbor for Arjuna. A woman with red hair and blue eyes. She was very friendly and motherly. She with her two daughters knocked on Arjuna’s door and introduced themselves. “I am your new neighbor. My name is Boudica. These are my daughters. Heanua and Lannosea. Nice to meet you.” Boudica introduced herself, and bowed. Arjuna also introduced himself.

Boudica seemed a little too young, while her daughters were 8 and 7 respectively. The daughters were very sweet and active. They talked to Arjuna with cheeky voices. Boudica, Her youth was simply shining, added by her sweet smile. People might mistaken those as her sisters instead. 

Arjuna and Boudica were talking when Karna returned home from buying groceries. And there were slight hostility from Boudica to Karna. She at first, looked shocked to see Karna. She was obliviously scared. But she kept up her smile and tried to introduce herself again. “My name is Boudica. I’ll be living next to you.”

Karna eyed the woman, and then to her kids. “Nice to meet you.” Karna returned the greetings. 

Arjuna felt the tension. He didn’t know why, but Boudica seemed to be very scared of Karna. All ther smiles were forced. She pulled her daughters away and returned to their room after saying goodbye.

And both Karna and Arjuna also returned to their room. 

“That woman is not human.” Karna said as he pulled the chair from the table and took a seat after he put down the groceries.

Arjuna was surprised with that reveal. Boudica seemed normal. She even had children. Could it be those aren’t her children? That’s no way. They both look too much like her. Or are those children vampires too? “Karna. What about those girls?”

“Those children are human. She probably turned a vampire after she birthed them.” Karna explained.

“That’s..”

“She was unlucky. I think.”

Those daughters of hers was raised well. They were happy and healthy. Boudica was a good mother. Arjuna symphatized with her, and respected her. Arjuna always looked up to mothers. And so he thought up of an idea. “Karna.. Can I ask for a favor?”

Karna looked to Arjuna. A bit surprised because Arjuna never asked for a favor before. “What is it, Arjuna?”

Arjuna smirked.

What Arjuna asked was to help Boudica. Arjuna thought it would be nice if he give something for the daughters to eat. So they made a pot of stew. 

Arjuna knocked Boudica’s door with Karna. She opened the door slightly to talk to them. She didn’t undo the chains. “What can I do for you?” 

Arjuna smiled sadly. He raised the bowl of stew he held. “I want to give this to the girls.. Karna made this.”

“Karna?” She looked at Karna who had been awkwardly standing behind Arjuna. Analyzing the pureblood that she was scared of. He looked cold and dangerous. Does he really made the stew?

Karna tensed up when he saw Boudica eyeing him. “Good Evening.” Karna said, awkwardly.

Arjuna assured Boudica that they meant no harm and simply want to help her. “If there’s anything we can help you with, please say. If you need... umm... blood, I can provide some.” 

Karna smiled at Arjuna’s kindness. And proud. Not many people could stay kind and compassionate after they lost their family. So Karna felt sense of accomplishment. That he had done well for Arjuna. 

Boudica decided to trust them. She undoed the chains and opened the door. She took the pot and thanked them. “Really, thank you very much..” she was glad. She had struggled a long time alone. With nobody helping her after her husband’s death. And she got turned into a vampire when she didn’t ask for it. And these two wanted to help her. She was touched.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They had spend days together. But it felt like months already. Boudica and her daughters was very warm. Their presence was very pleasing to Arjuna. It felt like his family all again.

Arjuna was happy that he could be some help for her. And he liked the girls as well. They bonded quickly with him. And the girls would run to him calling ‘onii-chan’ and when they saw him. Arjuna was proud of himself.

Arjuna would kneel down and open his arms. With proud smile plastered, waiting for the girls to come. “Onii-chan!”

Karna secretly smiled from behind because just how cute Arjuna was. He looked at Boudica, and she seemed pale. And her breath was irregular. She hadn’t took any blood for days and was suffering the drawback. She must be in pain. Karna realized that and offered his own.

“Bit here... ” Karna offered his arm to Boudica as he rolled up his sweater. 

Arjuna heard that, he walked quickly and pushed Karna’s hand away. “I was the one who said I will provide!” 

“It’s fine.” Karna said. “I will do it.”

“No.” Arjuna rolled Karna’s sleeve down. “We’ve talked about this yesterday.”

“But.. what if you shrink?” Karna asked. He was very concerned. Fearing Arjuna would shrink down if he bleed too much.

“I won’t shrink, Karna! Humans don’t shrink when their donate blood!”

“But you’re still growing..” Karna closed his eyes. Worried.

Seeing Karna and Arjuna’s interaction. She chuckled. “You two are so funny.” She loved watching them. 

Arjuna blushed, he tried to look away from Boudica. “That’s! We.. are not funny. Boudica!” Arjuna didn’t know what he sprouted and got even more embarassed.

“What’s funny, mama?” Heanua asked as she pulled Boudica’s sleeve. 

Boudica picked the child up. “Hehe. It’s nothing.” She said and pressed on her daughter’s nose. In front of her daughters, Boudica stayed strong.

Boudica reminded Arjuna of his mother. She was a loving mother, she would pick Arjuna up when cockcroaches emerges in their kitchen. And Arjuna was scared of those thing. She would put him above the table before proceeding to chase the cockroach around.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But that calm was very shortlived. 

Arjuna opened the door to a series of loud knocking, only to saw Lannosea, crying. “Help.. help. Mama is..”

She pulled Arjuna’s hand, leading him to Boudica. She was in an alley back the apartment building, hugging Heanua in her arms whilst crying on the ground. There were three people surrounding her. And they had guns and swords. 

Arjuna instantly hid behind the wall. Arjuna tried to hide Lannosea as well, but before Arjuna could grab on her, Lannosea ran straightly to Boudica while she cried. “Mama! Mama!” She ran to Boudica and hugged her. 

Boudica cried as she begged to the man who aimed gun on her. “Please. These children are humans. Please let them live.. I beg you..” 

The man with gun, Tristan, shrugged a bit and asked his fellow hunter. “What do you think, Lancelot?”

Lancelot sighed as pulled out his sword. “We were told that there’s a vampire with blue eyes and white hair here. Do you know who and where is he?”

Arjuna’s eyes widenned when he heard that. Those hunters were looking for Karna?! But how did they know?!

Lancelot raised his blade and aimed it to the Lannosea. “If you tell me, I will spare your daughters.”

Boudica hesitated. But she answered. “Name is Karna. He lived in the fith story...”

Lancelot grabbed on Heanua and threw her to the sides. Then he pointed the sword on Boudica. 

She watched the sword’s shines. And closed her eyes. She had betrayed the people who helped. It was for the sake of her daughters. But it was unforgiveable.

“I love you. Heanua, Lannosea..” she shed her last tears and spoke her last words.

Lancelot’s sword was right on her neck.

Arjuna wanted to stop him. He was about to step out.

But he was held aback.

Karna covered Arjuna’s mouth from behind. Holding him tightly. Preventing him from moving or speaking.

Lancelot cut off Boudica’s head. 

And blood spilled on the ground. 

And the head rolled on the ground. Only to be stopped by Agravain stepping on it.

And two daugthers scream and cried hopelessly as their mother was killed.

All Arjuna did was watching in silence. Seeing the blood. Watching the head fell. Doing nothing. Being restrained. 

He felt empty. 

He stopped ressisting, and Karna dragged him away.

  
  
  
————  
  
  


Arjuna frowned in silence. He felt empty. He couldn’t save Boudica. And he didn’t know what will happen to the girls. Were they really saved? Will the hunters fullfill their promise? 

“Drink this” Karna handed a water bottle to Arjuna. They were hiding in an abandoned building. Because Boudica getting killed was her being unlucky, those hunter’s real target was Karna.

“They were looking for you..” Arjuna said as he looked down to his thigh as he sat on the ground.

“I know.”

Arjuna bit his lip. “Why.. don’t you save her?”

“The hunters were surrounding us.” Karna paused before he continue. “We might not be able to escape if we save her.”

Arjuna’s temper boiled. He pulled Karna’s collar and glared at him. His eyes were filled with anger, sadness, and hatred towards himself for being weak. “You could at least try..!” 

Karna then pulled Arjuna into a hug. He always did so ever since the book told him that this is the way to calm children. “But if I do, Arjuna, you might die..”

Arjuna pushed the man away. “I don’t care! I don’t care if I die! I wanted her to live!”

“Arjuna.. sorry..” 

“I don’t need your sorry! I need you to save her!”

Karna didn’t reply. He closed his eyes, accepting Arjuna’s anger. Karna had let Boudica die to save his own and Arjuna’s life.

“I’m wrong the whole time,” Arjuna gritted his teeth and pushed Karna away. “You don’t have heart of a human after all... you’re just another blood-sucking monster!”

Those words hurt Karna. Sure, he was a monster. But being called as one by Arjuna. It was painful.

Arjuna looked away in frustation. “I hate you.”

That broke Karna’s heart. Karna looked at Arjuna with empty eyes. If that was so, Karna would leave him.

Suddenly Karna heard noises from behind him. At it was noise of guns.

He instantly covered Arjuna. And the bullets shot on his back. 

He fell down and Arjuna was under him. 

“Karna.. ?” Arjuna was shocked. Karna coughed, and blood spruted out from his mouth. It stained Arjuna’s white shirt as he sat up.

And then sound of a pair of hands clapping came from nowhere. And a man with blonde hair and high class clothing walked out from the shadow. He was accompanied by a few men in black. He clapped as he spoke. “That was a good drama..”

Karna looked back. “You..”

Gilgamesh did a hand signal. And his men in black carried his seat. Gilgamesh sit down in regal and watched the wounded vampire in front of him like a show. “When I heard you’re a pureblood omega. I was expecting someone beautiful who will be my wife.” Gilgamesh said as his butler poured blood wine into his glass. “Apparently you’re just an ugly, skinny, ghostlike dog.”

“What should we do with him, my king?” The butler asked.

“Hmm.. let’s see. I don’t want that kind of barbarian on my bed..” Gilgamesh rubbed his chin. “But his blood was good. Okay. Let’s make him blood farm.”

Arjuna watched in horror as he heard Gilgamesh’s words. And Karna’s arms moved a little bit. “Arjuna.. grab on me.” 

Karna carried Arjuna with his whole might and ran towards the window. And jumped from the fifth story. He landed on the ground. But his leg was damaged. Part of his bone sprut out from his leg. But even so he kept running. He was running not for his life, but for Arjuna’s. Only Arjuna, only him, I don’t want to lose.

He ran past his limits. Even when his body had broken down he kept running. He couldn’t heal properly. It was because he was constantly starving himself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. At nights he walked around the highway to see if there was anyone who did suicide. Karna only drank from humans who had died. It might taste bad and disgusting but it was better than hurting humans. He didn’t regret it. He didn’t mind if he couldn’t heal from this wound. He didn’t care if he die here. 

But Arjuna has to get out safely. 

He managed to run a bit south to the riverbank. But that’s it. He couldn’t run any further. He stopped and put Arjuna down gently. And then Karna fell. 

“Karna!” Arjuna watched Karna’s back still bleeding and his legs had faced the abnormal side. “Why are you not healing?!” 

Karna smiled. “I can’t...Leave me.. arjuna..” Karna’s voice was broken. 

“No..” Arjuna cried as he held Karna’s hand. “I don’t want to leave you.. I’ll die with you.”

“Please...” Karna weakly begged. “Don’t say that..”

Arjuna pulled his sleeve and put his arm on Karna’s mouth. “Drink my blood.”

Karna moved his face away. He never liked the idea of Arjuna being drank on. Karna didn’t say it, but he didn’t like it when Arjuna gave his blood for Boudica. No. Karna hated it. 

Then Arjuna pushed his arm into Karna’s mouth. The fangs cut the skin, and the taste of Arjuna’s blood filled his mouth. It was taste of bliss. Karna lost his senses and sank his fangs in deeper to draw more blood as he fed.

Arjuna tasted as good as Karna had always imagined. Just how long had Karna dreamt of feeding on Arjuna.


	6. Surplus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~(uwu)~

Arjuna, 22 years old, 177cm, 72kg.  
Occupation: Vampire Hunter/ Squad 1(Artoria Squad)

His work was mainly investigating police cases that has connection to vampires. He’s like a detective, but specialized in vampires. He had his badge like usual detective.

His room’s wall was filled with newspaper cuts and pictures of Gilgamesh and other vampires. He had always been investigating him and the other vampires with power. In hopes that he could find out where Karna was.. or if he was still alive or not.

Because Arjuna had no recollection of what happened after he gave Karna his blood. All he knew next was he waking up in hospital. And the hunters told him he had been saved from the vampires. When he returned to that riverbank, of course Arjuna found no one. And Arjuna was torn into pieces that Karna had disappeared from him. 

It was easy to know the identity of that man whom Arjuna saw 7 years ago. Gilgamesh was a leader of mafias. That was how he looks like at to the human world. In the underworld he was the king of vampires. He controlled the vampires’ society. 

But Gilgamesh was untouchable.

Arjuna had tried many ways to prove Gilgamesh was a vampire. But he couldn’t get any concrete prove. And the more he investigated, his boss warned him. He was told to stop his investigation.

Arjuna knew what that meant. It meant the human society itself was already controlled by the vampires. Arjuna smiled to himself when he remembered how Merlin could easily forge fake documents. The whole system was corrupt. And vampires were on top. How funny.

The hunters were not dumb. Most of them already know that Gilgamesh was not a human. And so were other prominent figures like the CEO of P.company, Ozymandias. Those two were clearly vampires. Yet, nobody want to prove it. Because if they do, they will be swept under the rug. 

The world was dark. That’s how Arjuna saw it after he became a hunter at age 18. Initially his only goal was to find Karna. But the more he learn about he world, the more he fell into despair. Arjuna’s phone rang. It was a workcall from his captain. Telling him to go to a certain location. Captain Artoria was a woman like his age. Young and Idealistic. She believed one day human society could clean themselves of vampire’s influence. What a stupid woman. Arjuna thought.  
  
Arjuna answered the call. And Arjuna headed for his job.  
  
Artoria was at the scene. It was another murder and she had to make sure if this murder was a human crime or vampire’s. Meanwhile she checked on the body, she felt a cold pierce on her neck. It was a presence of a vampire.  
  
She looked behind, looked around. Checking the people around who came to see the crime scene. There was a suspicious figure. A man with long white hair. He walked trough.  
  
Artoria ran to that man and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
“Eh what?” The man with long white hair and violet hair, Merlin, looked at Artoria. Confused. He was eating ice cream. “Anything wrong, missy?”  
  
Artoria was sure she felt a vampire’s presence. But this man was eating ice cream. “No. I’m sorry. I am mistaken.”  
  
Merlin smiled friendly to her. “Well good luck with your job. Miss hunter~” Merlin said as he lick his ice cream.  
  
“Thank you...” Artoria said, letting the man go as he waved good bye to her. Artoria wasn’t sure how he know she’s a hunter.  
  
  
————  
  
  
“Welcome, my friend.” Gilgamesh stood up form his chair as he welcomed Ozymandias into his dining room. “Thank you for accepting my dinner invitation.”  
  
Ozymandias was pleased to see his old friend. “Great to see you again, Gilgamesh.” Ozymandias seat himself on the chair Gilgamesh’s butler pulled out for him. “Then, what is this special dinner you want to show me?”  
  
Gilgamesh grinned confidently. He made some hand signal. And his servants entered the room. They served two plates covered with metal cap. The set were luxurious. And the servants opened the cap, revealing a piece of medium rare meat, sauced with blood.  
  
And Ozymandias instantly know that this meat was high grade. It smelled amazing. Ozymandias grabbed the knife and fork, cut a piece, and put it into his mouth. The meat tasted amazing. It was juicy and soft. Ozymandias didn’t have words how to describe it. He had eaten vampire and human’s meat alike. But this one was too different. He ate another piece and another piece. “This, how did you get this?”  
  
Gilgamesh smirked. “Do you still have the bottle I gave you?”  
  
“That omega you kept? Did you bucther him?” Ozymandias was a little bit disappointed. “How could you do that..? You could just kept him as blood farm you know..”  
  
Gilgamesh laughed as he ate a piece of his meat. “You’re wrong. I didn’t butcher him. How could I do that to my pet..”  
  
“Oh. So you’re just cutting some part of his body?”  
  
“Think more, Ozy.”  
  
Ozymandias tried to think. What was Gilgamesh talking about. And it hit him. “That.. could it be..?”  
  
Gilgamesh nodded as he drank his blood wine. “Yes, exactly. My bloodfarm produced surplus this year.”  
  
After they finished the meat. Gilgamesh led Ozymandias to his basement, to see his bloodfarm.  
  
He opened the tall door. Inside it was a dark and empty room. Nothing was inside except for a man sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
Karna was curled up in the corner. He was naked only with a blanket covering his body. He had his legs from thigh to below cut off and they were yet to grow back. His hair had grown long, it covers his left eye. His body was losing most of his previous weight. And his eyes were lifeless. He didn’t react to anything. Karna was severly starved and if he was a human, he must have been dead. Actually, He was fed the normal amount everyday but it was not enough for him because he carried another person in him. It already left his body though.  
  
Ozymandias wasn’t liking what he saw. “Seriously? I pity him. Can you at least treat him better than this, Gil? Don’t tell me that meat earlier was your kid..”  
  
Gilgamesh snorted. “I’m not that heartless to eat my own blood and flesh.” Gilgamesh walked inside the room. And his had grabbed Karna’s chin. “I don’t know who is the father. Must be one of my staff. Anyway I am thankful to them because I got my special dinner.”  
  
Ozymandias felt really bad for his fellow vampire. Unlike Gilgamesh, Ozymandias was more compassionate and kind to his species. But he was not kind enough to try save Karna from hell.  
  
Karna was powerless when Gilgamesh found out about his pregnancy. That King was delighted, and also impatient. He choked the severely weakened Karna. Karna did tried to fight back. But Gilgamesh ordered his men to shot Karna’s both legs. Making Karna unable to stand. Then cut them off quickly with butcher knife. Karna screamed and cried. It was not just for his legs, it was also for his unborn child. Karna knew he had no means to save his child.  
  
Gilgamesh then pierced Karna’s belly with his hand. Pulling a fully formed baby out alongside with a part of his womb. There were no cries. There were no birth. The baby was already dead when Gilgamesh pushed his hand in.  
  
Karna watched in horror Gilgamesh drank the dripping blood from the baby. “This is indeed, a good surprise.”  
  
Karna’s heart was no longer alive.  
  
————  
  
  
That day,  
  
After Karna took in enough blood. His sanity returned to him. But Arjuna wasn’t looking good. Karna had sucked too much from him. If Karna didn’t stop, then Arjuna could have died.

But even after drinking Arjuna’s blood. It was just barely enough to make him move again. Karna’s wound didn’t exactly heal perfectly. But thanks to Arjuna’s blood, he could heal some vitals and he could stand once again. But it was too late to run. As Gilgamesh and his men were already there. So Karna thought one last ditch plan.

Karna landed a punch on Arjuna. One hard enough to make him lost his conciousness. But light enough from actually hurting him. A skill that Karna had learnt thanks to the years he spent with Arjuna. He embraced Arjuna once more, before he gently laid him on the ground.

Because Arjuna won’t leave even if Karna begged him to. Then Karna had to do something else.

“Monster... I can’t believe you are still standing.” Gilgamesh and his men were looking at a bloody monster.

Gilgamesh arrived to the riverbank. Following them were easy task. Karna was bleeding hell so they could just follow the smell of his blood. 

“My name is Karna.” Karna told his name. Hoping Gilgamesh would enter a conversation with him.

Gilgamesh looked at disbelief. How come a prey in corner introduces himself at verge of dying. But that was brave. And braveness amuses Gilgamesh. “Where’s my manner. I am Gilgamesh. King of Vampires.”

“O’ king. You can kill me or do anything you want. But is it possible for you to let this human alive?”

“What will you do if I refuse?” Gilgamesh asked. Looking down to Karna.

“I’ll kill you.” Karna answered. He glared to the king.

Gilgamesh saw that glare. It contained determination. Gilgamesh know there was no lie in his words. Karna would come to kill him with his remaining life if he did refuse. But Gilgamesh didn’t fear that. He could easily defeat Karna if he wanted. But Gilgamesh also had his pride. “Fine. I will not touch that human.” 

Karna closed his eyes in relieve. “I thank you, King.”

Karna looked back once again to Arjuna before Gilgamesh’s men tied his hands on. And he was taken away.  
  
I hope you can live a fullfilling life as a human. I love you. Always.  
  
————  
  
  



	7. Preperation

Karna woke up feeling weight above him. Someone was doing him again. He can’t see who. His sight had gone bad for some time. He couldn’t see well in darkness anymore. But that perosn was quite heavy. And his every thrust was quick.

It didn’t felt good or bad. A little uncomfortable yes. But nothing unbearable. Karna had already gotten used to it. He had people fucking him all the time since he become a prisoner. Gilgamesh didn’t particulary care about Karna. So the staff could do anything they want as long as the fed Karna and farm his blood on daily basis. 

But lately they have stopped farming him. 

Gilgamesh complained that his blood quality dropped too much. That’s how Gilgamesh found out about the existance inside Karna. Maybe it was a nature of vampire. Vampires were parasitic by nature. They lived apart, yet dependent on humanity. And so the child absorbed every part of his mother, and made it his own. It didn’t give anything in return. 

And Karna was given more blood than his usual one glass per day quota. It had become two instead of one. Maybe it was Gilgamesh’s way of thanking him for the best meal ever. 

Though Karna didn’t touch those. He hadn’t been consuming for days ever since that day Gilgamesh pierced him and pulled his child out of him. Karna had no more reason to preserve himself. If he could die by starvation. Then that was fine by itself. Karna thought as he waited the man on top of him to finish his business.

And a flash of light from the door hit Karna’s eyes. It hurt a bit as he hadn’t been seeing light for years. It was camera flash. 

“I’m sorry. But I can’t take picture without flash because this room is too dark~” 

Realizing they had been watched. The man pulled out from Karna, zipped his pants. And quickly ran out from the room. Passing the man who took their picture.

“Merlin..?” Karna’s sight was blurry. But that figure was certainly Merlin. 

Merlin smiled. “Oya. You remembered me? I am flattered.” He said as he kneeled beside Karna. Who was laying on the ground, naked, and weak. “You look awful..” Merlin touched Karna’s cheek. A thick fluid was sticking there. Probably semen.

“Why are.. you here?” Karna asked as he forced to keep his eyes open.

Merlin took out his handkerchief and wiped Karna’s face. “I’ve come to check on you, old friend~ King has give me the permission to see you~”

Seeing Merlin here was enough information to conclude that he was the one who sold Karna out. But it didn’t matter. Karna was not angry. He had accepted the past, and there was only one thing Karna wanted to ask. “How’s.. Arjuna?”

“Oya? Pet-kun? You sure love him don’t you?” Merlin grinned as he pulled Karna’s nose. Playing with him. “Now now, where should I start..? Hmm.. your pet is fine. But sadly he’s one of the hunters now.”

Karna closed his eyes in relieve. If Arjuna was fine. There was nothing to be concerned about. No. Karna didn’t know if Merlin was lying or not. But he couldn’t care much anymore. He only wanted that comforting words. Now, Karna could go for another sleep. Sleeping was his savior in this place.

“Oi oi. Don’t go back to sleep!” Merlin shaked Karna’s body. “Don’t you want to see him? I bought a picture!”

Merlin pulled out a picture, he turned on his flashlight on the picture so Karna could see clearly. Arjuna was in the picture. With a woman with blonde hair. They were at a crime scene. I see. I see. Arjuna had grown up handsomely. Karna smiled a little bit. Karna’s cold heart felt a little bit of warmth as he saw the picture. Thought he wasn’t particulary happy with the news that Arjuna became a hunter. Karna had wanted him to live a normal life. Not one that mingles with the underworld.

“Is there anything you want to tell him?” Merlin continued speaking. “I can pass the message for you.”

Karna didn’t say anything. He shook his head slightly.

Suddenly a few of Gilgamesh’s men barge into the room. “We’re ordered to bring the omega with us.”  
  
  
————  
  
  
  
Earlier that morning..  


Artoria watched in oddity. Priest Kotomine Kirei were eating super spicy mapo tofu. It was so red and spicy that Artoria felt uncomfortable just by seeing it.

“Sir Hunters, why not take a lunch here?” Kotomine asked as he ate the mapo tofu. 

“No thank you. We’re here for work.” Lancelot refused the offer. As he was also disgusted with the super spicy mapo tofu. The Lancelot read out the paper he had in his hands. “Your blood test has proven you’re a human, priest.”

Kirei smirked. “Of course I am. How can a vampire be a priest? Chruch is domain of god and no vampires can come here.” Of course that was a lie. There’s no protection of god or anything in the church. And he was the one who sold the children from ophranage to vampires. But because he was a human, the hunters couldn’t simply arrest Kirei. They would need a concrete proof of him doing business with the vampires. 

Artoria looked at Lancelot. And then back to Kirei. “Then, can you explain why girls are disappearing from your orphanage?”

Kirei blew out his steam and unzip his shirt. “Children does that all the time. They run away from the orphanage.”

Lancelot certainly couldn’t accept that explanation. “If they do escape from the orphanage, they would still be found somewhere.” Lancelot threw stack of papers, containing the list of missing children from the chruch. “There’s no way 16 girls went missing with no track in three months, priest.”

Kirei faked sadness and dropped his spoon. “I am a human. And a devotee of god. I am also concerned with them who went missing. But I have responsibility for other children here. Who will protect them if I am gone?” He said as he bit his lip in fake frustation. “Answer me, hunters, it’s your job to protect us! After you slander me as a vampire, now you’re saying I was the cause of the disappearances?!”

The other children in the hall watched them. Some of them are scared.

Watching the children, Artoria was taken aback with guilt. She should have trusted Kirei. No. She trusted humans. She believed no humans could go hand in hand with vampires. As all vampires are evil. She sympathize and was tricked by Kirei. “I’m sorry. I will try harder to find the girls.” Artoria said as bowed and excused her self from the dining hall.

Arjuna was walking out from the orphanage. He was investigating if there were anything there. He was accompanied by two sisters. 

“Arjuna!” Artoria called for him from afar. She walked and reached him. “Did you found anything?”

Arjuna sighed. “Nothing out of ordinary. What about your end?” 

“Nothing. The priest is a human. We’re making an error here..” Artoria frowned as she spoke. “The vampires could have routes we don’t know..”

“Captain.” Arjuna called.

“Yes?”

“You must not trust someone just because they are human.” Arjuna advices. 

Artoria partly disagree with that. “Humans might not be all righteous. But they have sense of justice and humanity. Unlike vampires.”

Oh how much Arjuna wanted to laugh on Artoria. How stupid and naive. And Arjuna was a little upset. There were vampires like Karna and Boudica. They were kind people but were rejected because they weren’t human. But for the sake of formality and their work relationship. He toned it down. “Indeed.” He agreed a lie instead.

The grouped up with the other members of squad one. They didn’t find anything. They even run all test on the every member of the orphanage. The sisters, the children, the workers. “They are all humans.” Agravain reported. “It seems we’re in dead end again.”

Of course they were in dead end. The higher ups already did the cleaning. There was no way they could find anything here. “I’ll go on my own. I’ll report it if I find anything.” Arjuna excused himself and walked away from his squad. He never liked working with them anyway. Agravain especially, he was a dog of the higher ups that would hide crimes of vampires if he was told so.

Arjuna knew the children were sent to the vampires. From the beginning, being a hunter was already the losing side. They started their job after the tragedy happened. 

That was why Arjuna didn’t trust the law. The law protect itself. Not the people. As long as the money flow, all crimes were overlooked. And the vampires could live freely.

“Arjuna!”

“Captain?” Arjuna looked back. “Why aren’t you leaving with the others?”

“I still want look around.” Artoria said to Arjuna as she walked by his side.

“There’s nothing to look here.” 

“There might be something.”

Arjuna decided to not complain about her presence. Because he wanted to keep his relationship with her healthy. And they went the orphanage once again. 

Arjuna walked trough the corridor. And children were running around. As if the disappearances of the 16 girls didn’t matter to them. 

“Seeing children like this.. don’t you feel like you want to do everything to protect them?” Artoria raised a question, trying to bond with Arjuna.

“Yeah” Arjuna answered just to barely pass the conversation.

“Hunters” Kirei took the attention of Arjuna and Artoria. “I thought you two had left.”

“I’ll take my leave soon, priest.” Artoria said. Friendly smiled to him. Arjuna nodded when Kirei looked at him.

“If I may, I want to offer some tea. I have something to consult with you two..” Kirei shown concerned face. “It’s about the missing children.”

Artoria and Arjuna agreed. And they went to the dining hall. Now empty. Only three of them there. Kirei brewed tea and served it to them. Smiling, waiting for them to drink.

Artoria unsuspiciously took the tea and drank it. Meanwhile Arjuna, he picked the cup, fake drinking it. Just to be safe. He felt the priest was hiding something. 

“What do you want to consult, priest?” Artoria asked. “If there’s anything... we can help.. with..” her words were cut off as she suddenly felt dizzy. Her eyes become too heavy to be kept open. And she passed out.

Arjuna jumped back and was about to point his gun on Kirei when Kirei grabbed the gun and pointed it upwards, and he revealed a sword under his sleeve. He slashed his sword on Arjuna. Arjuna manage evaded the sword, but the tip cut his cheek. Drawing a little blood. 

Arjuna’s other hand grabbed his pocket knife he hid under his coat. And he stabbed Kirei on chest.  
Pushing the priest away. 

Suddenly his heart beated very fast and his legs shaken. That cut earlier must had contained poison. “Khh” 

Arjuna’s sight was getting blurry as he fell on his knees. Kirei was smirking while holding in his wound. And so Arjuna lost his conciousness as well.  
  
————  
  
  


Gilgamesh’s butler presented two beautiful young women to Gilgamesh. They were dressed beautifully. And their hair were decorated. “My king, I have prepared these virgins for you.” And the butler continued his words. “There’s also a message from Priest Kotomine.” 

“What is it?”

“The hunters had been sniffing around Priest Kotomine’s domain. Priest Kotomine asked if you want to watch a play tonight, my king.”

“Tell him I’ll go watch his play.” Gilgamesh answered as he watched the woman as he reached for her chin and raised her face. “Beautiful red hair and blue eyes.. british.. hmm. What is your name, human?”

“Lannosea.. my king..” Lannosea spoke slowly, as she shivered in fear.

Gilgamesh smirked and he let go of her chin. “This one will be on my bed” He said and he eyed for the other women. “This one isn’t really my type.. drain her.” 

Heanua shouted as the men started to pull her away. Taking her somewhere. While Lannosea was thrown to Gilgamesh’s king sized bed and violated.  
  
At least Gilgamesh had lunch and fun while he wait for the night to come. .  
.  
.  
.

————  
  
  



	8. Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there is any typo

“Gilgamesh! You.. Where is Karna?!”

The voices of people talking. Artoria was still dizzy, but she slowly opened her eyes as she heard them talking.

“Calm down, human. My dog is on his way here.” Gilgamesh grinned. He sat on his luxurious red seat. Drinking his high grade blood wine. “Be happy, I’ll let you see him.”

Artoria woke up being tied to a pole. Next to her was Arjuna. Who was in the same state with her. Arjuna was glaring intensely to the blonde man in front of them. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger. Artoria was shocked, she never saw that part of Arjuna before. What had happened between Arjuna and that man that caused this much hatred? 

Kirei was on Gilgamesh’s side. “I was planning to make you two kill each other.. but it seems Gilgamesh decided to improve the play.” Kirei informed Artoria and Arjuna. Both hopeless in the situation. 

Artoria was mad. Mad at Kirei’s betrayal to her. “Priest! Why are you doing this?! Why are you with a vampire?!”

Gilgamesh laughed pleasantly. “Hahaha. What a stupid woman.” Gilgamesh hand called his servant. “Oi, play bach.” And so the servant picked his violin and started to play the classical music.

Artoria glared at Kirei. For her, the real enemy is not Gilgamesh, but Kirei. Because in her head, all vampires are immoral and evil. She never thought of vampires as something more than animals. But humans weren’t supposed to be like vampires. He must have a reason that he did this. “Priest! You’re a human, right? Why are you doing this? Did the vampire forced you!?” 

Kirei laughed lightly. “No one is forcing me, miss vampire hunter. I do this by my free will. Just like how I send those girls to my buyers.” 

“Lie! Humans aren’t that evil!” Artoria denied. She shoke her head. 

Gilgamesh smirked. He was certainly liking the woman in front of him. And he desired her to be on his bed. “Kirei. I want that woman. I’ll have her after this play.”

“No problem.” Kirei replied shortly. 

“You.. bastard!” 

The classical music kept playing as they heard footsteps coming towards them. And Gilgamesh’s maid opened the door. She informed to Gilgamesh that his pet has arrived. “Bring him in” Gilgamesh ordered.

Arjuna’s eyes widenned as he saw the skinny figure was carried into the room by Gilgamesh’s butler. The butler put Karna on the ground next to Gilgamesh.

Karna didn’t made any noise. He didn’t see anything. He simply looked down. Not really caring what would happen to him next. That was until Gilgamesh pulled his hair, forcing him to see what’s in front of them. 

“Ar...juna..?”

Arjuna watched in silence. Karna’s body was so thin. His ribs were showing clearly under the skin. And his cheek was was sinking inside. The skin on his legs was reddish. And it lined from his thigh. Showing that it was a new grown legs. And that legs were so thin, that it was impossible for Karna to hold his own weight with those legs. 

Arjuna wanted to scream, cry, trash around. He was angry, sad, and his heart ache so much when he saw the state of Karna. And there was nothing he could do. He was tied down. He couldn’t even touch him. 

Gilgamesh let go of Karna’s hair. “Now now.. how do you feel after seeing your owner after these years?”

Arjuna’s blood rushed to his head. He glared amd yelled at Gilgamesh. “Bastard! Let go of Karna!”

Of course there was no way for Gilgamesh to just obey words of a mere human. Instead Gilgamesh decided to spice thing up. “Don’t talk trash to me. Do you want this man dead?” Gilgamesh said as he put his hand of Karna’s thoat. 

Arjuna closed his mouth. Fearing that Gilgamesh would do anything. 

Artoria was in horror. Never she saw a vampire in so bad shape. But it was not like she sympathize to Karna. No. She didn’t. A vampire’s life meant nothing. But she was disgusted with that disfigured body, reddish skin, the dead eyes. Vampires were truly monster. They don’t even feel remorse for their own kind.

Gilgamesh rubbed his own chin. Thinking how to make things even merrier. The humans in front of him certainly amused him. The burning emotions they showed, the hatred, the disgust, the disappointment. Especially Artoria’a denial with Kirei’s nature was amusing. Then he looked to Karna. “Well. I’m starting to get bored with this one.” Gilgamesh glanced to Arjuna. Then he thought of something nice. “Oi human, why do you like this ugly dog? Don’t you have standard or something?”

Arjuna didn’t reply. He kept looking at Karna in pale face. 

Gilgamesh shrugged. “Don’t you think a woman is way better?” Gilgamesh rested his chin. “Ahh but we can make this dog into a female for a short moment.” Gilgamesh called his servants. “Cut off his dick.”

They were at first, hesitant. But Gilgamesh gave them a glare and they quickly proceed his order. One man grabbed Karna from behind. And another took out his knife and cut off Karna’s dick. It was crude and fast cut. 

The pain was extradiornary. Karna tried to held his voice, but he couldn’t. He cracked in pain.

Artoria looked away. Trying to hold her stomach from puking out. The view was too brutal for her.

And Gilgamesh issued another command. “Fuck him.”

“No... no...” he begged weakly while being restrained.

Arjuna screamed.

The man who was holding Karna was also the man who had fucked Karna multiple times in that basement. He even wondered if that child was his. He was a man with mental issues. And he was obsessed with Karna. So when Gilgamesh told him to fuck, he really did. He shoved Karna’s head to the ground and his dick into Karna forcefully.

Karna was dry. But the man used brute force to push inside. Making Karna’s walls bleed and sting. Slowly the dick became easier to move thanks to the blood. It was so painful Karna. But what was more painful was that Arjuna was watching him. Arjuna would be disgusted with him now.

“Don’t look...” he begged to Arjuna. As the man started to thrust in him. He cried.. “don’t look... don’t look...” his tears dripped to the ground as he got violated from behind. “Don’t look...”

Gilgamesh laughed maniacally. Arjuna’s expression was the best. Gilgamesh was so happy to see that. “Human, this omega equivalent to public toilet. Do you know how many people dumped into him? He even got pregnant. A whore! Do you still want this bitch?”

Arjuna bit his lip till it bleed. He closed his eyes. No longer able to watch. “Stop.. please..” he begged. Something inside Arjuna had cracked.

Kirei smirked, clearly enjoying the game. And Gilgamesh was a good writer. The fun continued for some more time. Gilgamesh let the rape continue for the show. 

The noise of Karna’s painful cries and screams was soundtrack. Arjuna’s face of despair was the movie. 

The man came inside the broken omega. He groaned in satisfaction and Karna bit his lips as he held the pain and shame. He wanted to die now. Karna would do everything to prevent Arjuna seeing this. But, this was Gilgamesh’s show.

Gilgamesh pulled a gun from his breast pocket, and he threw it to Arjuna. “Human. If you shoot that woman. I’ll give you this dog.” 

Arjuna weighed lives in his head. The live of Karna or Artoria. He weighed as he watched Karna being violated. And the answer was clear.

Kirei walked to Arjuna and undid his ropes. Arjuna took the gun as he stand up. 

Gilgamesh was waiting. He wondered if Arjuna would point the gun on him or Artoria. 

And he pointed it to Artoria. Artoria looked to Arjuna in fear. “No..no.. that’s a vampire!” Artoria was scared, she didn’t want to die yet. “No. You’re joking right, Arjuna? Aren’t we friends?!”

Arjuna said nothing, he looked at Artoria with empty eyes. And Arjuna clicked the gun.

Artoria closed her eyes. Expecting her own death. But it didn’t came.

The gun was never loaded.

And Gilgamesh laughed so hard. He covered his mouth whilst laughing. “This is the best! He did it! Oi. Let him have the dog!”

The man wasn’t yet done with his sexual desire. He kept fucking even when Gilgamesh ordered to let Karna go. So the butler grabbed the man’s head and slice it off the neck. And then he grabbed Karna by his hair hair and threw him to Arjuna. He took off his gloves afterwards, replacing with a spare one he kept in his pocket.

Arjuna kneeled as he caught Karna’s body. Arjuna embraced the powerless man. 

For Gilgamesh, Artoria’s expression was the best. She was betrayed. Even though she and Arjuna wasn’t close. They had been working together for three years. And she had trusted him. She had always trusted humans. Believing humans were not like vampires. But just now Arjuna was serious on killing her just for a vampire. “Why...” her head fell down as she frowned. “I trusted you..”

“Go now, take that dog with you before I change my mind.” Gilgamesh ordered Arjuna to leave.

And so he walked away, while carrying Karna his arms. Arjuna didn’t even looked back to Artoria. Despite of her so many calls. “Don’t leave! Help me!”

No.. no.. someone.. save me... 

Gilgamesh walked to Artoria. He grabbed her chin. Watching her crying by the betrayal. And his other hand goes down her body. Her neck, then her breast, her stomach. And it stopped before it touched her sex. Gilgamesh smirked. “You’re beautiful.. if you be my wife. I will spare you from the torture.”

“No..”

“What?”

“I SAID NO YOU BASTARD!”

Gilgamesh slapped her. “I like that. Let’s see how long you could stay strong.” Then he let go of her. “Well but first we better get back.”

Gilgamesh undid Artoria’s rope that tied her to the pole. She instictly tried to punch Gilgamesh as soon as she was freed. But Gilgamesh easily caught both of her hands, and twisted them both. Breaking the bones. 

Artoria screamed in pain. It was certainly not a girl punch. Artoria was trained in martial arts. And she was not weak. But the man in front of her was overwhelming. 

Then the butler pressed a cloth that he had poured some sleeping drug on her face. Making her passed out. 

  
  
  


————

  
  
  


When Artoria came back to conciousness. She was laying on a huge bed with no fabric or whatsover covering her flesh. Her hands were still broken. It hurt so much. She couldn’t grip or move her knuckles. 

“You sure slept well, don’t you?” Her eyes shot up to Gilgamesh. He had waited her to wake up.

He was with a blood wine of glass. But instead of drinking it. He poured the blood wine to Artoria’s face, then down to her chest, then to her stomach. And it flows down to her sides. Artoria was disgusted with the smell of iron. It was so heavy and thick. 

“I’ll gift you my blood, and save you from being a weak human if you be my wife.” Gilgamesh trailed his fingers on the blood that spilled on her. “You should just say yes. I promise you no pain.”

“NO!” Artoria rejected with her whole might.

But that was a bad move because that’s what Gilgamesh wanted to hear from her. Gilgamesh groped her thigh. And the fingers pressed into her skin and it drawed blood. He pulled off his fingers and licked the blood. “Ahh.. taste of virgin..” 

Artoria tried to jump away from the bed. But Gil swiftly caught her by neck and pushed her down to the bed again. “You can’t win from me. Give it up and be my wife, Artoria.”

Artoria gritted her teeth as she felt Gilgamesh’s fingers were brushing on her sex. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. But she shall not give in! Never! Not to a vampire!

And a finger was pressed inside her. She let out a noise of discomfort.

And the second one. She tried to move but was held down.

And the third one, it started to hurt. There were no gentleness. Gilgamesh simply forced shoving his fingers inside her. He grinned as he enjoyed her agony, yet not shedding any tears. 

Gilgamesh moved his fingers inside her. And he knew he was skillfull. He moved and touched her walls while his thumb played with her clit. 

Artoria was scared. Because she slowly felt her body become aroused and her lower part was wet. Even though she didn’t want this, her body had also betrayed her mind. She wanted to let out her tears, she wanted to just die already. But she was too prideful to cry or to beg for death. 

Gilgamesh played with her, and he took out his fingers. It was covered with Artoria’s juices. “You should be honest with your own desire.” He told her. 

Artoria didn’t even glanced to him. She kept her eyes closed, facing the other side. 

Gilgamesh then pushed his dick inside her. It was smooth entrance. Her body was happy with Gilgamesh’s member and she twitched. Gil laughed. “Look how much you’re enjoying my dick!” He said and forced Artoria to face. 

He forced a kiss. Pushing his tongue inside her as he started to thrust. His hand groped her breast while the other was on her waist.

She wanted to bit his tongue but if she does, his blood might enter her mouth, and she didn’t want to risk turning just because of that. She knew this vampire who was inside her. He was Gilgamesh the pureblood.

If she could risk dying, the she would do. But if she took in his blood, she would certainly turn. And that’s worse than dying.

Artoria hated this. She hated Arjuna his betrayal. She hated Gilgamesh for raping her. And the one she hate the the most, was herself. For she enjoyed what Gilgamesh did to her. 

Artoria could feel her own juices keep coming out. She bit her lips in frustation. She was close. And yet Gilgamesh didn’t seem like he would stop anytime soon. He kept going in and out. 

And he bit his own hand, drawing blood. He took the blood into his mouth, and he forced his blood into Artoria’s mouth while he fucked her. 

She didn’t want to drink that blood. But Gilgamesh’s grabbed her cheek, forcefully opened her mouth, and made her swallow the gift of long life.

Her whole body’s cell screamed as she slowly turned. It was painful. She screamed while she was getting fucked by the king. Her body was burning and her heart beated so fast. But while her body was in pain, it was also in joy. She came despite of how much her soul hated it.

And Gilgamesh soon, released his seeds inside her. And he watched her slowly turning into his kind while he was inside her.

“Turning into a vampire while being fucked. I have given you the highest pleasure the the world.” 

Artoria’s hand healed in a few seconds. And her body had evolved. 

Gilgamesh brushed her fingers on her cheek. “But, we’re just starting..”  
  
Gilgamesh was satisfied and proud of himself. He had traded an ugly dog for a woman like Artoria. It was a very cheap price indeed.  
  



	9. Answer to that feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;  
> Ughh my heart.. my heart..

Arjuna entered the quite old house. It was dirty and empty. But at least there were lights. He was in a mountain village. And the house itself was near the forest. 

“Well you have the water and electricity running. But there’s no furniture or sorts. And the roof’s gonna need fixing.” The property sales explain as he lead Arjuna around the house. It was pretty big compared to big cities’ apart houses.

“This place might seems very cheap. But the roof fixing will cost you more than the house worth. And the nearest store is 3km away.” The sales reluctantly explained more. He didn’t like showing people this house because it was wasted effeort. “So there aren’t many who want this place. I suggest you somewhere else.”

Arjuna looked around. The house was nice for him. It was far from people. Also it got a very nice view of the mountains. And Karna liked nature, he only stayed on big cities because he thought Arjuna needed it.

Arjuna looked at the ceiling and walls. Sure it needs a lot of fixing. And it’ll be pain in ass and expensive to fix the house, but he could cut it down if he do it by himself. Then he checked the bathroom. And it’ve got a bathtub. 

And bathtub was Karna’s favorite thing. So he decided. 

“I’ll take this place.” Arjuna smiled friendly to the salesman. The bathtub was probably the sealer.

“Wha— what!?” The property sales was surprised. “You sure, sir? A lot of people had come in and moved out in weeks. It’s that bad!”

“Yes. I know. Let me sign the paper.” 

What a weird person. The salesman handed him the property paper. Arjuna signed on it, and returned it back to the sales. “Just let me tell you, you can’t sell this place easily.”

“I don’t plan on selling back.” Arjuna said. And after the legal papers were sorted, the salesman left him.

After the salesman left. Arjuna walked to his car. It was a three row car. Why he could afford a car? It was because his job was high risking job, and hunters often got killed(or turned) in action or MIA so their pay was quite high. Not that it matters anymore. Arjuna had dropped his badge and quitting notice two weeks ago. 

He opened the back door, to grab some stuff. He tried to be as silent as he could, but somehow Karna still woke up. He sat up from the second row passenger seat and looked at Arjuna with his sleepy eyes. 

“Sorry I woke you up.” Arjuna apologized. He grabbed the broom and mop he bought before he came here. He had feelings that he might need it. And he was right. “Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you later.” 

Karna rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Sorry I can’t help...” He said. Looking very down. He couldn’t even walk properly yet. How could he help?

“It’s fine. You need to heal for now.” Arjuna smiled, assuring that everything will be okay. “I wanted to show you the place.. but it was a little impossible. I hope you’ll like it later. There’s a bathtub.” The salesman was around and showing Karna around while he was there could freak him out. Plus the less people seeing Karna, the better. 

The house had a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. The first place to clean must be the living room. Well call it living room, it was just an empty room but with main door. 

Arjuna tied a cloth to cover his nose and mouth, and he started cleaning the living room. It was a bit hard to clean because the dust had sticked on the floor and wall. It took a lot of scrubbing. Thankfully Arjuna had a lot of stamina. Thanks to his previous job, he had gotten used to staking out and running around chasing vampires. 

It took two hours and six bucket of water to scrub the one room. And next should be the bathroom. Yes not the kitchen or the other room. Because Arjuna wanted to make the bathroom available by tonight. The bathroom was the most important room in the house. Probably. Karna gonna spend at least an hour if he got into bathtub.

The aparthouse Karna and Arjuna lived in the past didn’t have tub. It only got shower because the place was cramped. A typical big city aparthouse. So they had to go to public bath for the bathtub. And people would stare at Karna most of the time because he was pale af. But Karna really loved the bath and wanted to stay in there longer. So Arjuna had to drag him out. Arjuna smiled as he thought of the good memories. 

Arjuna turned on the bathroom light. And he opened the toilet cap. And next he screamed.

Karna heard that scream. And had gotten very worried. He panicked. Karna got out from the car. He had to hold on the car as he walk. The car’s metal plate was hot and actually burnt his palm. It stings a little bit. But he need to hold onto something. There’s a few steps between the car to the house. Karna had to walk by his own there. 

Karna walked three steps, and he kneeled down in hardbreaths. He got up again, and walked another few steps. And he reached the door. It was very tiring steps. Now he could use the wall to walk properly to carry his weight. “Arjuna..?! Arjuna?!” Karna looked around as he walked. He was in panic as he saw no Arjuna around.

Arjuna was shocked with the cockroach in the toilet but he was more shocked to see Karna in the house. “Why are you getting out from the car?!”

“I heard you screamed.. and I got worried..” Karna explained as he looked at Arjuna with fearful eyes.

Arjuna was saddened because Karna had turned.. overly scared and panicky. But he was also touched. He knew how hard it is for Karna to walk around. The first day Karna was brought home, he couldn’t stand at all. He have improved a lot in two weeks. But walking was still hard for him and he got tired very quickly. So Karna coming to check meant how much Arjuna was precious to him. “It’s just some insect.. nothing serious..” Now Arjuna got embarassed. His fear towards insects were never gone. His mother and Karna used to deal with the insects while he hide somewhere.

Karna closed his eyes and breathed in relieve as he fell on his knees. Karna had imagined the worst in his head. He was glad nothing serious happened.

Arjuna then carried(bridal style) Karna to the living room. “Wait here.” He said, as he go back to the car. He returned with a futon. He spread it on the ground. “Sit here. There’s no chair yet.” 

Karna nodded. And Arjuna get back to the cleaning. He had to get rid of the dead cockroach. Or else he won’t let Karna use the bathroom. Cleaning the bathroom was the worst.

After done with the bathroom, Arjuna returned to the living room. Karna was asleep on the futon.

Karna has been sleeping a lot. It was part of vampire’s healing nature. Or so it seemed. Back then when Arjuna was a child, Karna slept around two hours a day. 

Arjuna sat next to sleeping Karna. Karna looked really peaceful. After all he spent seven years in captivity. Arjuna doubt anyone can sleep peacefully there. And what Gilgamesh said about Karna was pregnant, it bothered Arjuna. But Karna never mentioned about it. And Arjuna didn’t dare to ask. Maybe he shouldn’t ask. 

Karna’s cheek were no longer sunken. Thanks to Arjuna’s supply of blood. Arjuna had made sure he would take at least 500ml a day. Then Arjuna looked at Karna’s body. He wanted to check so he pulled down his pants. He had regained a fraction of weight that he lost. The skin on his legs were no longer reddish. And his member, it had grown back as well. Vampire’s regeneration abilities were indeed, monsterous. Though Arjuna had his doubt if it could properly function again. Because of physical reasons, like Karna’s legs, they need time to be normal again. And there were mental reasons as well.

And so Karna caught on Arjuna staring at his lower parts. “I.. am just checking..” Arjuna awkwardly explained as he pulled the pants back up.

Karna nodded in blank face. “Ah”

Arjuna nodded as well. “I’ll go grab some stuff.” And he ran to the car. Because it was hell damn awkward. Why the hell does Karna wake up at times like that?

Arjuna returned with his small apliances. He had a small fridge and stove. Which he used from his previous house. And he dropped the three boxes that contain his clothes and other stuff. And his laptop. Those were the only stuff he had brought with him. 

He opened one of the boxes and grabbed a bunch of manga magazines out. He put them next to Karna. “These are the issues you missed. There are some more, I’ll get them later.”

“Thank you, Arjuna.” Karna smiled as he picked a volume.

Arjuna noticed that Karna couldn’t smile like he used to anymore. He looked very tired at times. And sometimes Arjuna caught Karna’s eyes looking lifeless as he spaced out. And when he smiled, his smile itself looked like he wanted to cry.

Arjuna could only hope in his heart, that one day, Karna could return to his old self. But it was just a hope. Arjuna know that was just impossible. But he would keep trying.

  
  
  
————  
  
  
It was already night time when Arjuna finished cleaning the kitchen. He had placed the fridge and stove there. He cooked water and brew himself a cup of instant coffee. And he returned to the living room with the coffee and the sandwich he bought that morning.

Karna was still reading his mangazine. He was, after all, missing 7 years worth of publication. And his favorite series had gone way too far with the weekly update. 

Arjuna sat beside him and drank his coffee as he checked which part Karna was on. Still far from the latest chapter. Arjuna put down the coffee and opened the sandwich’s packaging. And he started eating. And the sandwich was gone in a matter of seconds. Arjuna regretted, why not get two instead of one.

“Karna, do you want to take a bath?” Arjuna asked.

“We can use the bath now?”

“Yeah. I cleaned it troughout. You can be in bath without worry.” Arjuna proudly said.

Karna nodded. “I want a bath.” Just how much he missed being in water. 

Arjuna helped Karna walk to the bathroom. He showered him depsite of Karna saying he could do it himself. But Arjuna ignore that anyway. 

Then Arjuna put him into the bathtub. And Karna looked strangely happy as he closed his eyes and feel the warmth of the water. 

One thing Arjuna noticed when he helped Karna walk around was that, Karna shrinked. He probably lost 5cm of his height. And Arjuna connected the dots to back then when Karna said that Arjuna would shrink if he keep drawing blood from himself. Apprently, vampires shrink when they lost too much blood. Arjuna wondered if Karna could grow his height back ot not. 

After showering himself, Arjuna joined Karna in the bathtub. The water level raised as Arjuna’s body entered the water, and it spilled out. 

Two of them sat facing each other. And Karna seemed very relaxed, with his eyes closed and such. 

“Karna, please don’t sleep here.”

And Karna opened his eyes. “Sorry.” 

Then Arjuna laughed. He was happy with Karna by his side. But he couldn’t forget that he traded Artoria’s life for this. Arjuna acted as if there were no problem, but Karna knew that Arjuna was feeling guilt and self-blaming. 

Karna himself know that Arjuna’s sin would stay with him and haunt him forever. There was no way to erase that. There was only one sentence Karna could offer.

“Arjuna, thank you for choosing me.”

Arjuna looked up from his frown. His eyes were empty. Then he faked a smile. “You’re welcome.” 

They shared the futon. Because they only had one. To be honest, Arjuna could have brought two but he decided one was enough.

Karna slept inside Arjuna’s arms. It felt safe and warm as he hugged back and put his head on Arjuna’s chest. 

And Karna remembered about his child. The one that he never cradled in his arms. The one he never named. The one he never fed. Karna wanted to hold him.

“Karna..”

Karna looked up to Arjuna. “Hm?”

“Do you still remember when I asked about being your mate?”

“Yeah.”

“You said you’ll think about it.” 

“Yeah.”

“Had you think about it yet?” 

Karna was in silence for a moment. He stared deeply to the dark eyes. “I.. am.. “ he paused, and his voice started to crack. And he hugged his own arms and he shaked a little. “.. I am.. dirty..”

Arjuna’s chest ache as he saw Karna like that. Arjuna tigthen his embrace. “You’re not...”

“But...” The image of Gilgamesh holding his baby flashed in his head again.

Arjuna gently kissed Karna’s forehead. “I might be a little selfish here. But I want to tie you down. I want to have you by my side.” Arjuna breathed into the white hair. “I might be weak and incompetent.. but I will protect you...”

Karna smiled at those words. He closed his eyes, and the warmth covered his whole body.

Arjuna blushed as he pulled Karna closed to his chest. “I didn’t say it before.. but I love you.. I always had..” Arjuna smiled. “And I haven’t said sorry for saying all those mean things to you.. I blamed you for my own weakness..” He continued as he touched Karna’s hair. “If you could do it, I want your answer now..” 

And Arjuna waited for the answer.

But Karna didn’t reply.

“Karna, are you listening?”

Arjuna looked down. And Karna was already sleeping soundlessly. 

Arjuna wasn’t amused. “Why.. ahh.. Stupid Karna..” Arjuna complained. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

All Arjuna didn’t know was that Karna heard what his full confession. And Karna was happy with that.

It was just, he was not yet ready to give an answer. If he was still Karna from back then, he would have said yes. But current Karna hesitated to answer that.


	10. I did it!

Arjuna was sitting on the roof. He patched the roof, hammered the parts where it needed it. Exchanging the broken parts with new ones. Because last night it rained, it didn’t rained hard, and it was short, but still annoying. Arjuna had to wipe it a few times because they didn’t had enough buckets to contain all the drippings. And the worse of it, the first drops dripped directly onto Karna’s head. Probably that night, Arjuna was pissed with the rain because it totally attacked Karna. If the rain was a person, Arjuna would have yelled ‘how dare you attack my wife!’ and chase after him.

“Arjuna.. are you finished?”

Arjuna looked down. Karna was standing below, watching him carefully. His legs had gotten well, and he could walk around now. And Karna had been walking around the house with a blanket. Arjuna had asked if Karna was cold. Karna said he just liked the feeling having blanket over his shoulder because it felt safe. Arjuna interally screamed because Karna with blanket was cute. 

“Yes” Arjuna said as he jumped down, despite of the ladder next to him. Normal humans wouldn’t do that, but he had gone too far to be called normal. After all being a hunter required physical abilities above average. And Arjuna was certainly strong enough to fight turnbloods vampires in general.

On the ground, Arjuna combed his hair back with his fingers. Being up there was hot, and he sweated a lot. And Karna was silently watching. Admiring just how handsome Arjuna had grown into. Especially when he did his hair and sweat dripped from his cheek, that was a little stirring. Karna gulped. Just by looking at Arjuna’s neck made him thirsty. The bitemark from the previous bite was not yet healed, yet again Karna want to lick that mark and sunk his fangs into that neck, and drink that sweet sweet nectar. 

Arjuna noticed that stare of Karna. Surely Karna was staring on his neck for some time already. Whan Karna realized he had been caught he wiped the little droll from his mouth, the thirst was real. “Sorry.” He apologized. Feeling bad for looking at Arjuna like a walking ham.

“I’ll take a shower first..” Arjuna said and chuckled, petting Karna’s head twice before he left. He didn’t want to feed the vampire while being sticky.

After showering, Arjuna went to the bedroom. Though it was still mostly empty, only a cupboard and they had the futon spread at the middle at night. “I’m done.” Arjuna said while drying his hair with the towel.

Arjuna sat on the floor facing Karna and put his towel on the floor. Then Karna’s hand reached his neck, while the other was on Arjuna’s chest. Arjuna was pushed, his back was on the floor. And Karna started to lick his neck. To be honest, Arjuna always felt a little horny when Karna bite him on bit neck. He was so gentle and slow that it almost felt like they were having sex instead of feeding. Arjuna felt the tongue on his skin, and then the fang. But it stopped before it pierced into Arjuna’s skin. 

Arjuna looked up to Karna, confused with why he stopped. Even though Karna was drooling for him. “What’s wrong?”

Karna’s expression was sorrow. He looked into Arjuna’s dark eyes. “If you keep spoiling me, you’ll die.” 

Arjuna, instead of fearing the words Karna had just said, he was mesmerized. Karna was beautiful. Arjuna’s hand reached to touch Karna’s face. “Then make sure to turn me before I die.” He pulled the man into a short kiss.

“You won’t be able to eat your favorite cakes anymore.” Karna spoke as he stick their forehead together. 

“That’s true.” Arjuna laughed bitterly. Indeed he didn’t like the idea of not being able to eat cakes anymore. 

“No more coffee..” Karna added. 

“That too..” Arjuna will certainly miss his coffee. 

“No more cookies.. or shrimp.. or rice” Karna opened his eyes, and their gaze met each other. “And the people around you will die by old.. ”

Arjuna scoffed. “Are you trying to discouraging me?”

“Yes.” Karna answered, he pulled away and sat on Arjuna’s thigh. “I don’t want you to turn. That is unwise.” 

“Indeed...” Arjuna hummed. “Living for centuries might not be a smart choice.”

“I want you to live your life as a human. Have a wife, make friends, children, have a normal job.. and finally sleep surrounded by your family.” Karna frowned, his fingers touching the bare chest, feeling heartbeats of the human he loved. “I...” He stopped, feeling the tears building up. “.. I don’t deseve you..”

Arjuna sat up as well, and he carressed Karna’s cheek. “What will you do if I really do that?” 

“I.. will be glad.” 

“That’s right. You will be glad for me.” Arjuna wiped the tears with his thumb. 

“I....” His tears dropped like waterfall. Arjuna deserve someone better. Words of Gilgamesh echoed in his mind. “..am a whor—“

“Say no more.” Arjuna silenced him with his finger. “Don’t say stupid things now. Do you think I care about that?” Arjuna said, looking upset. 

Arjuna held Karna’s hand to his own cheek. “You’re the gentle vampire that saved me. You were worried for me when I was sick. You protected me with your life.” Arjuna said as he smiled. “How can I leave someone who loved me that much?”

There was no one else in this world that loved me as much as you do. And there was no one else that loved you as much as I do. “Even if you don’t want to turn me, I’ll stay with you until I grow old and die.” 

“Don’t die on me..” the tears stopped, replaced by a blithering smile.

Karna bit his inner cheek, drawing blood and accumulated them.

And then he kissed Arjuna. Passing his blood into the human. 

Arjuna accepted it. He closed his eyes. 

In matter of seconds his every cells started to scream in pain. He trashed around, Karna was holding him down. But the pain was unbearable that his tears slipped out. His heart beated in irregularry fast pace.

Arjuna screamed. He bit his lip till it bled. He grabbed on Karna’s back, sinking his fingers into his skin, and he bled out. 

Arjuna could hear the sound of his blood flowing into his head as he screamed even more. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Wisthand it, Arjuna!” Karna said as he hugged the man even tighter. 

Arjuna felt his head as if it was splitting. He couldn’t think of anything. Agonizing pain kept eating his sanity as his body changed its property. 

Arjuna’s throat was burning. It needed something. Something to cool it down. Arjuna instinctly bit onto Karna’s shoulder, taking as much blood as he could to sate his thirst.

Karna gritted his teeth in pain. Arjuna’s bit was not like Karna’s. It was violent and quick. Arjuna kept sucking as much as he could.

And after minutes of pain that felt like eternity, Arjuna lost his conciousness.  
  
  
————-

  
  
  


“My lady, please, My king will not be pleased if you keep refusing your meal.” The Butler said as he looked at Artoria, who was sitting in the corner of the bed room. 

She sat the furthest away from the glass filled with blood that the butler had left yesterday. She hadn’t given up on her humanity. 

She had checked around the room. The mini bar, the bathroom, there were nothing that she could use as a weapon. No, not to fight. But to end her own life. 

“My lady.. please..” the butler held the glass in front of her. She hid her face between her knees. Her body was attracted to that blood. It smelled amazing. It reminded her of the home made dinner she had with her squad. 

Her body shivered, figthing her desires to grab that glass and gulp down the content. No! I am a human! She gritted her teeth and she hit the butler’s hand. Spilling the blood on the carpet. 

The butler sighed. “My lady, look what have you did.. it was a week ago when you last consumed. If you don’t feed, my lady, I fear you might die.” 

Gilgamesh had to personally enter Artoria’s bedroom to shove the blood into her. Pouring it into her mouth. Forcing her to drink. Then he would rape her again and again until he was satisfied. He had released his seeds inside her dozens of times that Artoria fear she might get pregnant even though she was not in heat.

“Clean this.” The butler ordered the maid to clean the spilled blood. Then he poured another glass of blood, he left it at the coffee table just like the one before. He walked out from the room afterwards. 

Artoria sat there, unmoving. Pressing her desires for that blood down. Swallowing her own saliva. I want to go home.. Bedivere, Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain... Agravain.. 

The memories of her and her squad kept haunting her. She could no longer go back. And Arjuna that betrayed her, she never forgot his face when he aimed the gun on her. 

Hatred. Hatred. Hatred. 

Artoria walked up, and she stopped in front of the maid who was cleaning the blood stained carpet. The Maid looked up in confusion. “My lady?”

Detested vampire! Artoria grabbed that maid’s neck and strangled her. The maid screamed for help. “Help! Help!”

The butler heard the scream and returned to the room. He watched the scene. But he did nothing.

“Head butler.!! He..lp” the maid tried to reach her hand to him. But her neck broke before she could. She died as her head limped.

Artoria stared at her bloodied hands. She laughed. She killed a vampire! She killed one! Hahahahahahahaha! I did it!  
  
  
—————  
  
  


Arjuna woke up at the middle of midnight. And the first thing he noticed different was his sight. He could see crystal clear even when the light wasn’t on. 

And the second one was his sense of smelling. He could smell blood in his room, and it smelled delicious. Very. 

Then he looked to his side. Karna was lying there. His back was facing up, and blood was on his shirt. 

Arjuna realized what he had done. “Karna... karna..” He called the man as he shook his body.

Karna blinked a few times before he looked up. 

“Karna, are you okay?!” Arjuna asked worriedly. 

Karna smiled understandingly. “I’m fine. Just need some more...sleep...”

Arjuna felt so guilty. He wasn’t in control of himself and had sucked more than he supposed to. Plus he caused wounds on Karna’s back. “I’m sorry..” he apologized.

Karna smelled.. very delicious.


	11. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you wondered why Karna is so weakly. It’s because he lost some of his organs(harvested for gil’s dinner) back then plus the baby did ate him inside out. Arjuna didnt know tho. 
> 
> He looked ok from outside but not from the inside. His new organs are growing but they dont have the same capacity with the one before because he didnt had enough nutrients to recreate them properly.
> 
> Karna was just passing the day barely alive with Arjuna’s 500ml per day. He is still dying.

Long time ago, Gilgamesh had a mate. He had eyes as bright as a gem, smooth and silky long green hair. People often mistaken him as a woman because of his beauty and his voice. Gilgamesh loved him, and he loved his king as well. His name was Enkidu. Gilgamesh had gifted him the best clothes, presented him with best flowers, served him the best blood. Though Enkidu preferred simplicity. And Gilgamesh would sulk when Enkidu didn't wear his gifts, instead he wore his usual white attire. 

"Don't sulk. I'm not for showing off." Enkidu would smile while Gilgamesh looking annoyed. But Gil said nothing in return. He didn't complain or get angry. He would nod and sigh, accepting Enkidu's personality.

Gilgamesh really loved it when Enkidu let him rest on his lap. Gilgamesh would brush his fingers on Enkidu's face while he rest, and Enkidu would play with Gilgamesh's hair.

For the king, Enkidu was the most important in his life. They mingled with each other, their life was not perfect, but it was a happy life. And after years, they finally conceived. The result of their love. 

Gilgamesh was very protective of him. Especially when he had gotten bigger at his end terms. Gilgamesh was very excited and a little worried as day passed by. Enkidu was gradually getting weaker and weaker as the baby grew stronger and bigger. Even though Gilgamesh had made sure everything was plenty, due to the parasitic nature of their kind. But Enkidu's survivality was guaranteed, he might suffer a little bit at the near end. But he was supposed to be alive, he could recover after the birth. Everything was fine. Everything was supposed to be fine.

There was no problem with Enkidu nor the child. 

It was unfortunate accident. Gilgamesh had to leave because of his impending area dispute with Solomon. He was reluctant, but he did anyway. Gilgamesh and his ally, Ozymandias faced Solomon. A war happened. They did win the battle, Solomon was forced to retreat. Gilgamesh won the battle, but he lost the meaning of his life. 

While he was away, an assassin came into his domain. That assassin killed the guards, and entered the chamber. Enkidu tried to fight back, but he was easily overpowered. The assassin kicked on his belly, and he flew to the walls. Enkidu bled, he was dying. But he didn't give up. He crawled, trying to get away from the assassin. And a blade was struck from above, stabbing Enkidu's abdomen. And then the assassin left. He purposely left Enkidu half dead to piss off the king.

Gilgamesh returned seeing his place had been invaded. He quickly ran to his chamber. When he arrived, Enkidu was nearly dead.

Gilgamesh held Enkidu as he cried. No matter how much blood he was given, Enkidu wasn't able to regenerate.

"I want to stay with you.." Enkidu touched Gilgamesh's face. Enkidu cried in his dying breath. He wanted to live, he wanted to see more of the world. He want to see their child growing up, giving praises and showering him with love. But his time was over. And Gilgamesh would be left alone, with no one understanding him, no one truly loving him. Rather than crying for himself, Enkidu was crying for Gilgamesh. His own death seemed very trivial compared to Gilgamesh's life. 

  
  
  


————

  
  
  


The first thing Arjuna broke was the door knob. Then he broke the sink. And then the glass. He had problems controlling his power output. His 'normal' grip could easily pull off the door knob. Then he remember about how Karna first hold his arm. It hurt a lot for him but now he realized that was actually Karna being gentle. Karna only hurt him that once. Basically the whole time, Karna was being very careful and gentle to Arjuna. Now, Arjuna even admired Karna more. A vampire could easily break a child by accident. Just like now, Arjuna just tore his shirt by accident. Arjuna sighed as he looked at his torn shirt. Well it was just a shirt, he have others, but if he kept breaking things, surely nothing would last. 

Karna watched Arjuna sighing in desperation. Karna was concerned. He had expected things would be a bit hard for Arjuna to adjust, but he didn't know it would be this bad. "Arjuna, are you okay?" 

Arjuna turned back to Karna. Again, he was with his blanket and that was just cute. Arjuna just want to hug him. But he was scared to do that now. Karna sure was a vampire, but his current body was too frail. Even a little bit weaker than average human. Also, Arjuna would rather not to be too close with Karna at the moment. "I'm fine." He stepped back, distancing himself from Karna.

Karna raised his brows in confusion. Looking at Arjuna because he was just about to touch him. "Arjuna.. are you really okay?"

Arjuna smiled, a forced one though. "Sorry. I might bite you again if you're too close." He confessed. 

He had accidentally bit Karna twice that day. Karna was tolerating him, but his body certainly wasn't okay. Karna passed out right after Arjuna had bitten him both times. 

That made Arjuna realized how much Karna had held himself back when he suck from him. Karna said it was enough, but what Karna took from Arjuna daily was 1/3 of what Arjuna would suck from him on one go. No wonder he could not heal, he needed more than his daily intake. 

Arjuna wondered if Karna had been smelling him like this when he was a child. Damn Karna must have super self control. Because Arjuna was technically a walking ham the whole time. Kind vampires are kinder than most humans. And this even proved further how much Arjuna was loved. 

Aside from being very delicious, Karna was also smelled like.. sexually arousing? If this was what omegas smelled like, then no wonder the whole community was obsessed with them, not taking on account how rare they were. Arjuna had to tone down himself most of the time not to bite or fuck him senselessly. It was that bad. Omega vampires had their heat around 6 up to 10 or 20 years once. Arjuna wondered how worse it could go when Karna had his heat.

"Sorry." Karna frowned. Even though his body couldn't keep up and he had been in fatigue state since Arjuna turned, he was hoping he could be some help. Because he couldn't bear to look at how distressed Arjuna was.

Arjuna sighed. "I'll be in the bed room for a while.. please don't come in." Arjuna said as he walked to the room. Then he pushed the door very very gently. At least he didn't have to use the door knob anymore because he had broke it earlier. Arjuna sat in the room, alone, closing his eyes as he bit his fingers, sucking little of his own blood just for comfort. Contemplating and worrying how he should face Karna.

“Arjuna..” Karna was standing at the door. “Can I come in?” He asked. Looking like a dog with his ears down. 

“I just told you not to come in..” Arjuna narrowed his eyes.

Karna nodded. “Sorry.” He said, the closed the door and walked away.

And Arjuna felt so guilty. Sorry, Karna. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. Arjuna closed his eyes. He wanted to touch Karna. In sexual way, yes that too. But more importanly in the loving ways. Like hugging. Arjuna was deprived from his daily hug quota. He wanted to bury his face onto Karna’s shoulder and hold him tightly. Arjuna was frustated in many ways. It’s Karna’s fault for being so delicious!

Arjuna thought about having sex with Karna. Despite of all those embraces and touchy session, they never actually had proper sex. Because Arjuna wasn’t sure if he should. Considering how Karna was sexually abused... and he got his dick crudely cut off. Arjuna wanted to wait for some more time. 

The images of that day Karna was violated in front of him surfaced again. Karna begged not to look, but Arjuna looked anyway. He watched the whole session. And Arjuna was sure no way that was the only instance they did that to him. And of course when remembering that day, Arjuna was also reminded by his own sin. Now he just want to hold Karna closely. He need the comfort. But he was the monster on his own.

Suddenly Arjuna heard a noise from outside of his room. Someone fell. Arjuna got worried. He ran out to check. “Karna!” But he saw no Karna in the house. Then Arjuna realized. It must be from outside. His ears had gotten way to better that he had mistaken the distance of the noise.

Arjuna ran outside. He found Karna was laying on the ground. He passed out.

Arjuna was about to pick Karna up when the bloodlust returned to him. Arjuna wanted to bite again. Arjuna gritted his teeth and he punched himself to stop that urge. Then he carefully picked up the unconcious man. 

Arjuna carried him and laid him down in the futon. Covered him in his blanket. Arjuna touched Karna’s skin. He was freezing cold. His breath was intermittent. Karna was anemic. Because Arjuna had sucked him three times today, and those were violent bites where Arjuna spilled some of the blood to waste. (Twice accidentally, once on purpose.)

Arjuna bit his own hand. Gripped his knuckles to forced his wound bleed out faster, and poured the blood into Karna’s mouth. It wasn’t much because the wound healed after a few seconds. Then he redo that once again. This time he bit even harder and deeper to prevent it from healing so fast.

Arjuna had made sure that Karna was breathing normally when he left. He wrote a that he will be back at night. He left the note beside Karna.  
  
  
————  
  
  
Arjuna drove to the next town which was 2 hours away. He arrived at a hardware store. It was a hardware store at the face. But they ran another business behind the counter.

The shop owner was reading a newspaper when Arjuna entered the shop. 

The shop owner felt the presence and put his newspaper away. He was slightly surprised with his returning guest. “Wha.. This is surprising.. you’re a vampire now.”

Arjuna pulled out a stack of cash from his pocket and dropped it on the table. “Give me your goods.”

Cu Chulainn grabbed the cash. He counted the amount and kept it inside his pocket. “Sure wait a minute.” He entered the backroom.

Arjuna had visited this place before. A few times in fact. Cu Chulainn was a vampire that run business for selling blood behind his hardware store face. Arjuna had paid him a few times to spill out informations he needed. In short, they were partners in crime.

Arjuna was never like Artoria. Arjuna didn’t hate vampires in general. He befriended them. Occasionally giving them a pass to escape the hunters if Arjuna concluded they were not murderers. Just like what he did to Cu a few years ago. He hadn’t started his business back then. And since then Arjuna had been keeping tab on Cu in case he needed him. Arjuna was glad he did. Though Arjuna really didn’t want to have anything to do with the vampires’ business. 

Cu Chulainn returned with a few white colored bottles, each 2litre. He put those bottles on the table, letting Arjuna to examine. “500ml could last you two days... well I don’t have to tell you right? You should have known that.” Cu explained as he crossed his arms. “You’ll get used to it soon!”

Arjuna nodded as he picked those bottles up and he noticed it was five bottles, instead of four that he paid for. He glanced to Cu Chulainn. “You’re giving me an extra.”

“You saved my ass some time ago.” Cu said and grinned. “That’s for thanks.”

Arjuna blinked once. “Ah.. thanks.” 

“Come back again!” Cu said as Arjuna left the store.

Arjuna had passed a few humans and vampires on his way there. While they do smell delicious, they were not hard to ressist. Arjuna could easily walk in the people crowd. It was Karna that was special. No wonder Merlin used to pay him a lot for his little blood.  
  
When Arjuna was walking out from the door, someone entered the shop. Passing Arjuna.  
  
————  
  
  


Karna woke up alone. He checked around the room and saw no Arjuna. He got up and walked out from the room. There were no signs of him nor any noise. “Arjuna? Arjuna?” He called, but there were no reply.

Karna started to panic. Karna’s heart beated so fast. He felt the tears building up as he looked around. Where is Arjuna? Did something happened to him? Did Arjuna decided to leave him now? Arjuna had actively avoided him for the day. He refused being touched. He didn’t want to get close to Karna. Maybe he regretted his choice? 

Then Karna heard the door’s lock being opened by outside. Arjuna opened the door. “Karna? Are you okay now?” He asked. Arjuna didn’t like what he saw. Karna was being panicky again. Leaving him was a bad idea.

Karna raised his hands and was about to hug Arjuna. But he stopped. He wasn’t sure if he should. 

Arjuna sighed sadly. He put down the bottles and plastic bags on the floor, and closed the door. Then he slowly and carefully pulled Karna into his embrace, trying as best as he could not to hurt him. “I just went out for a while. Did you not read my note?” Arjuna asked. Karna’s smell and warmth was so appatizing. But Arjuna this time managed to control himself properly. He must. He gulped his own saliva as he pressed his desire.

“Sorry. I didn’t saw the note.” Karna apologized. Finally calmed down. He hugged back. 

Arjuna sighed once again. He closed his eyes as he face his head up, to avoid looking at Karna’s flesh. Holding back was truly difficult. Arjuna had to be super careful with everything. Even opening the doors and driving the steers were hard. Especially with Karna. He had to remind himself that he must be careful every second. “Sorry for making you worry.”

“Where did you go?” Karna asked while resting his head on Arjuna’s shoulder.

“Well.. buying some stuff.” Arjuna said, then he pushed Karna away. “Sorry. I am at limit.. Karna, please get away from me.”

Karna nodded. He stepped back.

Arjuna turned around, wanting to leave the room. When he grabbed the door knob, and he pulled it a bit too strong. Arjuna broke another one. Oh just how much Arjuna want to punch himself now. 

Arjuna looked back to Karna. He was looking very concerned. “Don’t worry I’ve got this prepared.” Arjuna said, though he was prepared for this. He didn’t seem happy at all.


	12. Congratulations

Merlin was sitting at park bench, watching humans with their children spend their evening while enjoying his hotdog. He bought it from the hotdog stand a few meters away. The hotdog was good but he wished there were more mayonaisse in it. 

Someone walked by and sat at the bench beside Merlin. Merlin grinned at him as he took a bite of his hotdog. “You’re a little bit late~” Merin said.

The man sighed as he pressed the back of his neck. “Sorry. My men were quite hard to handle.” That man, Agravain said.

“Your squad members are sniffing around too much.” Merlin finished his hotdog, and he drank his soda. “King is not pleased you know.”

“Sorry. I have told them to stop their investigation, sadly, they are bit hard headed.” Agravain explained. The chief and Agravain had given members of squad 1 a red flag. Yet they kept searching for Artoria. Added with Arjuna’s sudden resign, things were pretty bad. Especially for Bedivere, he had sniffed... a little bit too much. Agravain had to think how to get rid of him soon if he doesn’t stop.

Agravain had known what had happened to Artoria and Arjuna. After all, Agravain was a direct watch dog under King’s command. And Merlin was the messenger between them two. Merlin had kept him informed. Though Agravain didn’t find the news of his captain being the vampire King’s mate good news. 

One year and six months had passed quickly since the squad 1’s captain disappeared. Agravain had worked very hard to cover up the whole mess. He even had made sure to erase the steps Arjuna left behind to make sure his squad couldn’t get to him. Luckily Arjuna was cautious as well, he didn’t left much trails, so Agravain didn’t have to cover much on Arjuna’s behalf. And they had an agreement to make things easier for both of them. The rests were Kotomie Kirei giving false testimony. The squad didn’t trust him though, they even repeatedly returned to Kirei. But what’s above the paper was what really mattered.

Merlin slurped his cola. “Oh well, King’s in good mood lately. So I won’t be pressing that matter~”

Agravain wasn’t interested with the Gilgamesh’s mood or whatsover. But this might be something about his former captain. Agravain might be evil, but he wasn’t heartless. I didn’t like his captain being taken by force. He liked his captain. But who was he to defy? Agravain could only nod and do the task he was given like a obidient dog. “Did anything happened to the king?” Agravain asked.

Merlin glanced to Agravain once before he looked up to the sky, smiling. “She is with a child.” 

That words was shocking to Agravain’s ears. He certainly didn’t expect this to come so soon. Agravain pity her. Even death would be easier for someone with ideals like her. Agravain gulped in discomfort. “That’s a big news.”

“It’s still new though. Around 2 weeks.” Merlin swung his legs slighty, having fun. “Things will be fun from now on~”  
  
  
————  
  
  


Gilgamesh was pissed about the fact that he was short staffed of maids. He usually had 5 maids attending him at one time. But then they gradually dropped to four, then three. And new maids were sent to him. Apparently his wife had been killing his maids. 

Not that he had a problem with her killing people, but the lack of staff was a problem. The new maids were inexperienced, it caused Gilgamesh to wait 3 more minutes for his dinner.

So he went to visit Artoria. His plans was to discipline her, fucking her in the process. Or so it was. 

Gilgamesh as soon as he stepped into her room. He noticed her different expression. She had also become a lot less aggressive compared to her normal state. She didn’t fought back when Gilgamesh pulled her up and tore her dress. As if she was too tired to fight back.

Then the scent hit Gilgamesh’s nose. He sticked his nose on her neck, and the shoulder. At first he was a little bit surprised. Gilgamesh recognize that smell. The smell of a pregnant vampire. He never had expected that she could get pregnant so soon. She had her heat once, and Gilgamesh fucked her multiple times in her heat, but usually first heat don’t result in pregnancy.

Artoria’s case was rare delight. Gilgamesh laughed. “My wife, you’re pregnant! Hahahaha! Is this why you killed my maids?”

She didn’t believe him. Gilgamesh must be joking. “What do you want, gilgamesh..!?” She asked as she glared to him with despise.

Gilgamesh changed his mind on fucking her. He instead called for his butler. Informing him with the news, and ordered new dress. “Give her meat from now on. My wife need that!” Gilgamesh added. 

Artoria laid on her bed. She had been feeling overly tired these past days. She always been feeling tired because she kept refusing to feed. But she still could jump and move around and fought when Gilgamesh want to violate her. But that day she just didn’t felt like she could. 

Gilgamesh picked her up bridally, and he sat her on the dining table. The butler brought in a plate of raw, bloody meat. 

Artoria watched at meat, gulping. It looked very delicious. She wanted to grab on those meat and swallow them whole. She knew that must be human meat. She could smell it. No. I can’t. If I eat this.. this is like murder. Artoria gritted her teeth. So hard that it hurt her jaws. She tried to look away from that meal but her eyes kept returning.

No..no..no... 

Gilgamesh watched her agony on ressisting as he drank his blood wine. “Don’t be like that. You know you’re hungry.” 

Artoria’s hand moved by its own. She couldn’t stop herself anymore. She grabbed the meat and put it in her mouth, she tore it with her fangs, and chew on them like an animal while the blood dripped on her white fabric. 

It’s delicous! Delicious! This is so good!

Her cells screamed in joy for they have finally received what they really need. Vampires could survive on blood. It was delicious, but the real joy never came to them unless they eat human meat. 

So good.. so good.. 

She gorged herself on the meat as Gilgamesh watched. Proud with his incoming heir, and pleased that his wife had finally succumbed to her desire. Artoria could hold herself when she was one person. 

But with another person inside her, she couldn’t. Her vampiric nature had taken over her body. While her human mind screamed and cried. She ate as her tears fell down. 

Gilgamesh smirked. “That is delicious, right, my wife? That’s the maid you killed.”

Artoria stopped on her track. She looked at Gilgamesh in disbelief. Then she registered Gilgamesh’s words as lies. She was sure she killed vampires. But those words were shocking enough that she dropped the meat and watched it in horror. That must be a lie! 

“Some of my maids are humans. They were sold to me as children, you see? Humans often sell their children when they need money.” Gilgamesh explained as he rested his chin. “But you have nothing to worry. Nobody will punish you for your crimes.” 

Artoria looked at her palms. They were bloody. Lie! Lie! Lie! “You’re lying!” Artoria said as she stood and knocked her chair over. She threw the away plate, the meat was wasted, and the plate broke.

Lie! Lie! Lie! He was lying! I could never kill a human! He was just trying to make you submit to him! 

Gilgamesh was amused. “If you want to believe I’m lying. That’s your freedom. I will at least give you freedom to believe what you want.” 

But from that day on, Artoria never managed to climb back from the hill she fell from.  
  
  
————  
  
  


Arjuna was watching Karna hanging then laundry. A bird landed on top of his white hair. Arjuna couldn’t help but smile at that. Birds like to land on him. Arjuna had witnessed it a few times. 

Karna noticed he had been stared on. He stared back.

Arjuna chuckled as he rest his arm on the door side. “Nothing. Just watching you.” Arjuna said. He loved to watch Karna. Especially under the sun, Karna’s pale skin was even brigther, as if he was a mini star. He was simply beautiful. 

Karna returned the smile, and continue his chores. After he hung up the wet clothes, he bent down to pick up the empty basket, the bird flew away, and Karna returned into the house with Arjuna.

Karna put down the basket and walked to Arjuna. He pinned him into the wall. Arjuna understood that Karna was asking for his blood. Karna nuzzled under Arjuna’s neck. Smelling the flesh, and he licked it. 

“Can I?” Karna asked first. Arjuna chuckled and gave his answer. “You don’t have to ask you know..” 

Karna snorted in a pleasant tone. He licked the neck once more and then he sank his fangs into it, gently and slowly. Karna was still treating him carefully even though Arjuna was no longer a human. Maybe it had turned into a habit. But Karna always asked if he want to feed. 

Arjuna hugged him as he drank. He smelled the white hair while listening to his own blood’s flow. It took a few weeks for Arjuna to get used to Karna’s delicious smell. Karna was still delicious per se, but Arjuna had learnt how to control his thirst. But there was this one problem that always resurface whenever Karna feed on him. The delicious smell was a thing Arjuna could easily ressist now. But Karna smelled arousing when he fed on Arjuna. Arjuna had ignored it for many times and gotten used to it. But today in particular was way more heavy than usual.

Arjuna had to calm his lower parts as he hugged the man. “Karna..”

“Hm?”

“Why do you always smell like this?”

Karna stopped feeding. He licked the wound clean and it healed. Then he looked to Arjuna. “Smell like what?”

“You know.. you smell like you’re horny..” Arjuna answered. A bit awkward.

Karna looked blank for a second, then he blushed, and he looked away to hide that blush. “Uhh.. only with you..”

And little Arjuna raised up. 

Arjuna flipped Karna’s body. Making Karna’s back rest on Arjuna’s chest. Then he slowly sat down, pulling Karna with him. 

Karna could feel that Arjuna’s hardness on his ass as he sat down. 

Arjuna licked the back of Karna’s neck, making his body twitch. Moaned lightly at that too. And that smell became heavier. It was no longer horny smell, it had totally become ‘please do me’ smell. 

Arjuna smiled. “Hoho. So you want me so badly..” he said. Proud and happy. He licked the same place again.

Karna nodded silently, covering his mouth, preventing himself from make more noises. 

Arjuna slipped his hands under Karna’s shirt. Exploring the body, and then he played with the nipples. Pressing them lightly while his tongue kept playing with the neck. “You’re not even on your heat yet..” Arjuna said in between his licking. “But I can’t mark you if you’re not in heat.. when will it come?”

“Soon..” 

Arjuna smiled as he breathed into the neck. “I hope I won’t be too violent when it comes.” He said. Then he stared at the back of the neck. He wanted to bite there. But it meant nothing unless Karna was on heat. Arjuna chuckled to himself. Next time then. 

Arjuna’s hand moved from the chest, to the lower parts. He grabbed on Karna’s member. He stirred it slowly by gently rubbing it, with his index finger on the tip. 

Arjuna wanted to shove his thing inside Karna, his desire for that was burning. But he wanted to help Karna relax first. While he was turned on, Karna was also tense. He remembered all those hands that touched him when he was a prisoner. They had touched him everywhere, and that was disgusting. Karna had to keep reminding himself that this is Arjuna. 

Karna had gotten hard at first. But just for a short moment, somehow in the middle of the way, he just lost all the build up. Arjuna had vaguely expected it would come like this. Though he did hope it wouldn’t turn out like this. Karna’s horny smell slowly dispersed. It was gone.

It has been a year and six months already. Karna was damaged, but he had healed past the time. His body was no longer that frail. Though he was not as strong as back then when Arjuna was a child. That would take a long time. But Karna’s mental state was one that Arjuna still couldn’t fix.

Karna sometimes would still get panicky. But it had become lesser occurance. As long as Arjuna didn’t went somewhere without Karna knowing, he would be fine. Albeit a bit scared by being alone and when Arjuna returned, Karna would be relieved. But that can be fixed by time.

But this.. how could Arjuna fix Karna’s sexual problem? Arjuna doubt leaving this as it was would fix it.

“I’m sorry” Karna apologized as he frowned. He had disappointed Arjuna.

“It’s fine.” 

“You can put it in if you want to..” Karna said, giving Arjuna an ok if he want to go further. Karna was used to people using him on their own device. He didn’t like it. But if Arjuna wanted that, then he would happily offer. He was about to pull his pants down when Arjuna stopped his hands.

“How can I do that when you’re not feeling good..” Arjuna said. He narrowed his eyes as Karna looked to him. There’s no way Arjuna could do that. Even if Karna did give his consent, that was still technically a rape because Karna wouldn’t be enjoying it. Then what about the heat? If Arjuna does mate him when it comes, will Karna also be like this? But Arjuna wanted to mark Karna as soon as he could, to prevent if anyone else would mark him.

Karna looked down to Arjuna’s hard member. Noticing it was still healthy and need a release. Karna felt obligied to help there. He went down there and pulled it out. Then he started licking it slowly.

Arjuna flustered and his heart skipped a beat. “You.. don’t have to do this..” he said as he touched Karna’s hair.

“I’ll do this.” Karna said. After a few lick, he put the hard member into his mouth. Filling his cheeks. Arjuna found it really cute, as if Karna was a squirrel.

Karna was actually.. really good at blow job. Arjuna was happy that Karna did this to him. But he was also unhappy, he understood that Karna had done this many times to be this good. He must had been forced to serve the people at Gilgamesh’s place.

And Arjuna came. Karna swallowed the whole thing easily. He looked up to Arjuna with his typical blank face. “Are you okay?”

Arjuna was silenced. He was not expecting Karna to swallow that. “Yes.” He answered. Short and clear, while still being flustered.

Karna smiled a bit. Then he returned to his frown. “Sorry” he apologized again. 

Arjuna patted his head. “It’s not your fault.” Arjuna said. He wanted to kiss but Karna stopped him by covering his mouth. 

“It’s dirty.” Karna said under his hands. “I’ll wash it first.” He quickly stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his mouth and brush his teeth.

Arjuna scrathed his hair. He sighed. Aside from the thing before, Arjuna would also want to fix the dirty feeling Karna always feel. Though he didn’t know how. Well, we still have a long time.. I’ll take it slowly I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was the one that killed enkidu?


	13. 8.5 Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a continuation but more like flashback chapter. I didn’t wrote about this because I thought it was a bit too creepy. But I can’t stop thinking about it. So here I am.

That day when Arjuna held Karna for the first time after seven years, Karna was awfully light. He was probably only 35 kilograms. His body was dried up, his ribs were simply covered by skin. His arms were broken. It was when they held him to cut his lower part, they held onto him too roughly. His legs were thin like sticks. The skin has yet to grow on. His stomach seemed hollow. It sunk between his ribs and thigh. And moreover, blood kept dripping from between of his legs because of the cut. 

Arjuna used his coat to cover Karna as he carried him in his arms. When he ran out from the mansion they were captived in, he found the rain was pouring hard. The sky was dark. Midnight had covered them, only with the moon as their light source.

Arjuna looked at Karna miserably. They had to get out as fast as they could. Gilgamesh’s men aside, there were other vampires in that place. Arjuna needed to be quick because Karna wouldn’t last long if left untreated, and his wound could attract other vampires.

“Karna.. it’ll be a bit cold. Please hang in there..” Arjuna tried to talk to him. But Karna gave no reply. His eyes were half open, both seemed lifeless. He breathe with his mouth because he couldn’t with his nose. 

Arjuna bit his lip in frustation. He had no choice. He marched into the rain. He ran as fast as he could. The rain was no problem for Arjuna, but Karna might freeze to death.

Every second passed while running, Arjuna prayed inside his heart. Please be okay.. please be okay.. They could pass the other vampires thanks to the rain masking their smell. 

As soon as Arjuna got home, he quickly laid the Karna on his bed. Karna was still breathing, though it was very weak. 

“Karna.. please stay with me..” Arjuna held Karna’s hand. Fearing that he couldn’t survive. Arjuna grabbed a knife and cut his own arm. His blood dripped as he placed it on Karna’s mouth. But Karna didn’t react. He didn’t try to bite that arm. He simply laying there, weak and powerless. Arjuna had to feed him on his own.

Arjuna didn’t even bother to change his own wet clothes. Karna was the center of his attention. Arjuna had forgotten about his own self. “Karna.. please be fine”. Karna didn’t reply. He wasn’t concious enough to answer, but not exactly unconcious either. He was in half awake state.

After feeding him, Arjuna opened his cupboard, he grabbed towels. He wiped on Karna’s body as he was soaked with the rain. His body was too cold. This won’t do.

Arjuna went to boil some water, he soaked towels with it. Then he wiped Karna gently with the warm towel. From his face, his cheek were sunken. His lips were dry and it had injuries. Karna must have bitten himself when that man did him. 

Arjuna went lower, he wiped his neck. It was full of bite marks. Nasty, deep bite marks. Arjuna wanted to kill those vampires who did this. The hatred and loathe piling up, together with the sadness and heartache. His chest hurt. It really hurts.

Arjuna resoaked the towel with the warm water. Then he wiped the arms, they were broken. The bones were shattered judging from the condition. And then ribs area. There were almost no flesh. The ribs was directly under skin. Karna’s stomach was also sunken. 

Then to his lower part.. he totally lost it. His dick and balls were crudely cut away. It was flat. It had stopped bleeding but still, it looked too nasty. Just by looking it had made Arjuna gone feel sick. Arjuna carefully wiped the sides of the wound, so that it wouldn’t hurt as much. The red slowly smeared the white towel.

Blood were oozing out from his hole as well. The insides were bleeding from the rape. Arjuna cleaned it as gentle as he could not to hurt Karna, but he twicthed slightly when Arjuna pressed some papers inside. He wasn’t able to clean the insides. Maybe later.

Arjuna resoaked the towel again. Then he wiped the legs next. They were thin and light. Just bones warped by skin. There were no mucles. Judging from the skintone, it must have been cut from the thigh area. Because below that point, the skin was reddish. Vampires weren’t supposed to be like this. How much time had passes since his legs were cut off? He took too long to regrow a pair of legs. 

“Arjuna...” Karna asked. His voice was weak and broken. “Where..?” He tried to move his arms, but he couldn’t. 

“I’m here.. Karna.. I’m here!” Arjuna was a bit hopeful now that Karna had said something. “I am here!”

“Where..?” 

The realization hit Arjuna. Karna couldn’t see him. His blood lost has caused him to lost his sight. Arjuna shed his tears in frustation. How could they do this to Karna? Karna did not deserve this. Seeing Karna’s state, Arjuna wanted to scream and go berserk. Why? Why? Why? His tears dropped even faster as he place his hand on Karna’s face. “I’m here..”

“Where...” Karna’s sight was dark. He couldn’t see anything. His whole body was cold and numb. He couldn’t feel anything. Nor he could hear anything. His organs had been repeatedly harvested, and his body and life essence was eaten by his child. His blood was dried by the vampires. He was in shut down state. His organs were regrowing but they weren’t working normally. They were barely working on 30% of their supposed capacity. But Karna tasted blood in his mouth. And it was Arjuna’s. That was the only thing he know. Karna could never forget the taste of Arjuna. Arjuna is here! He is here! He saved me! Arjuna..Arjuna.. but I can’t see you. Where are you?

Then Karna felt some more blood dripped into his mouth. Arjuna had cut himself again, this time on different arm. He place his arm right on Karna’s mouth, and Karna took that arm into his mouth. Karna was sucking Arjuna’s blood slowly as he closed his eyes. 

Weirdly, Arjuna felt no fangs inside Karna’s mouth. Arjuna wasn’t sure at first. But after Karna had done feeding, Arjuna opened Karna’s mouth and checked the inside. Karna’s fangs were shattered. Those asshole, they must have done to prevent Karna from biting anyone. Vampires could regrow a teeth on seconds. If Karna couldn’t regrow it properly, it meant it was often pulled off. Maybe on daily basis.

After the feeding, Karna’s sight had returned a little bit. Thought he still couldn’t see clearly, he could see light and shadow now. And someone was right by his side. That warm hand on his face was made Karna felt safe. Karna wanted to reach to Arjuna, but both of his arms weren’t able to move. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
Day 2

Karna’s fangs had regrown. Karna didn’t refuse bite on Arjuna like he used to. Whenever Arjuna offered him, Karna would happily bit into the flesh. 

While the bitemarks on Karna's neck had healed. His arms were still not healed yet. He could move them a little, but he couldn’t use his grip to hold things, and was unable to hold them upwards. 

Karna’s lower parts were slowly regrowing. It looked weird at first. It was small like a child’s. 

Good news was, Karna could sit up. Though when he did, his back bones were showing under the skin and that looked a bit scary.

Arjuna let Karna drink from him twice a day until day 5.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Day 4

“Arjuna..” Karna called as he sat up. His eyesight had returned to him.

Arjuna was on his table, doing stuff in his laptop, and sorting some papers. Karna didn’t know what he was doing, and Karna was tech idiot. He never used a computer or phone. Actually, Karna didn’t want to disturb because Arjuna looked very concentrated, but Karna couldn’t hold it anymore. 

Arjuna left his seat, he walked to the bed and sat beside Karna. “Do you want some more blood?” Arjuna asked. 

Karna shook his head lighty. “No.. I need to pee..” he said, a bit uncomfortable. “Can I go to the toilet?”

Arjuna shrugged. “Can you stand?” 

Karna nodded. Arjuna hold Karna’s armpit to help him get up. Karna stood on his legs, Arjuna was still holding him. “Can you walk?” 

Karna nodded. 

Arjuna let go of him. Because he wanted to see if Karna could really walk or not. Though Arjuna really doubt he could. There’s no way those thin legs could carry his own weight.

He couldn’t. Karna almost fell on his first step, if not for Arjuna who caught him. “Don’t force yourself..”

“Sorry..” Karna said and frowned. Looking at his own feet. His skin had grown back, his legs were no longer reddish.

Arjuna embraced the man. “It’s fine.. take it slowly..” he whispered into Karna’s ears. 

Then, Arjuna helped Karna walk to the toilet. Then he pulled Karna’s member out from behind. It had been bigger compared to yesterday, which was good, but still way smaller than a grown man’s size. 

It was a little bit hard to pee for Karna. Because this was embarassing. Because this was Arjuna. Back then at Gil’s basement, Karna could pee on the floor freely. He didn’t care of the people watching him. 

Arjuna was a little bit scared because Karna dripped blood at first before it become normal pee. And it seemed painful. Karna trembled and sweated cold when he did it. 

After Karna finished, Arjuna helped him to walk back, but Karna was already exhausted. Even though it was only a few steps to the toilet and Arjuna was holding him the whole time. Arjuna had to carry him back to the bed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Day 7

Arjuna had sorted out his documents. He had created fake IDs and purchased some stolen credit cards. He planned to leave. Having Karna here was too dangerous. Gilgamesh might been no longer interested in him, but the other vampires were. Keeping a weakened pureblood in big city was just a bad idea. Especially an omega.

Problem was, Arjuna had to leave the house to sort the other problems. He had the things sorted in his mind, and he should be able to deal with those in hours if he keep himself moving. But even so, he felt uneasy leaving Karna alone. Arjuna thought as he looked silently at Karna.

Judging from how Artoria was taken by Gilgamesh. He knew Agravain would cover that up. And Arjuna could lead the squad to find her. Therefore, Agravain would like Arjuna to be gone. But Agravain wasn’t the man that would like to sort to murder, unless it couldn’t be avoided anymore. Murder wasn’t easy to cover up and it needed a large amount of cash to silent people. With that, Arjuna could strike a deal with Agravain this way.

Arjuna walked to Karna, he was sleeping soundlessly. His chest was raising up and down. Arjuna was glad. He brushed his fingers on the sleeping man’s face. Hoping everything would be okay.

Then he took his coat, and left. Hoping it wouldn’t take too much time.

Arjuna returned home 7 hours later. He opened the door and was shocked to find Karna on the floor. Arjuna quickly picked Karna up after he locked the door. “What are you doing?!” Arjuna yelled a little bit, he was worried sick.

Karna looked up weakly. “I thought you left..” Karna was scared. He woke up alone. Arjuna had left the lights on because he knew Karna still couldn’t see well in darkness. But seeing no Arjuna was enough to scare the shit out of him.

Karna walked out from his bed a few steps and then he fell down. Because he moved too quickly, hasty he was. The room was small and he could easily look into the bathroom. Arjuna was nowhere to be seen.

Did Arjuna decided to leave now? It wasn’t abnormal if he wanted to leave. After all, current Karna had no worth at all. Not to mention he looked very ugly and disgusting. And the words of Gilgamesh striked him again. He was a whore. 

Arjuna might had gotten tired taking care of him. But if Arjuna did left him, then Karna would accept. Karna wouldn’t complain. Arjuna was smart if he does that. No one should be bothered by Karna’s condition. He should had died. 

Accepting he was, but Karna’s tears dripped when he thought about that. Karna forced himself to get up again, walking with his stick thin legs as he reach to the door. It was locked from outside. The door needed keys to be opened, it wasn’t the newer type. When he was normal, breaking a door was just a joke. But now, Karna couldn’t do that. 

Karna walked away from the door and randomly sat on the floor. He kept watching the door in hopes that Arjuna would come back. He did.

Arjuna embraced him. “There’s no way I would leave you.. I just had something to do..” 

Karna hugged back. He was relieved. His fear were not true at all. But then Karna smelled blood from Arjuna. It was vampire’s blood, and multiple of them. Arjuna had killed a few numbers. And although it was weak.. Karna could smell human blood.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Day 12

 

Karna had significantly healed. His arms had healed. While he still couldn’t walk much, he could walk a few steps by his own as long as he had something to hold on. His member had also grown back, though Arjuna felt it was smaller than normal male size. Other than that, Karna’s cheeks had gained more mass. 

Though Karna’s body was still frail, he gained 6kg the past week. He could go to the toilet and grab his own water now.

Relocating Karna had been made possible with his current body. Arjuna wanted to execute his plans as fast as he could. Now that the deal with Agravain has been sealed. His notice were sent out. Multiple fake IDs were sorted just to be safe. Arjuna also had went out to silence some people that might be a problem if they were left alive. Though he wasn't able to take out Merlin from the equation because that person had too much control and taking him out could make things worse. Next was to decide where to relocate.

Arjuna opened his wardrobe. He knelled to the ground. There were clothes on the lower side. The shoved his hands behind those clothes and pulled out two black briefcase.

Those briefcase were filled with cash. Dirty cash.

At first Arjuna realized sniffing around wouldn’t give him any results. Papers were modified, the hunters kept their mouths closed. There were no way to get information from the humans. 

Arjuna then turned to the vampires. And to bribe them, he needed cash. While his pay was high, that wasn’t enough to bribe. Arjuna needed more cash to get information, and so he sold the information he had to the vampires. Arjuna sold the information about raid times and places so the vampires could escape. Arjuna sold datas of hunters to the vampires, indirectly killing some them.

In short, Arjuna was a traitor since the beginning. He had betrayed his own friends many times before he betrayed Artoria. She was just too naive to realize that. She didn’t even know Agravain was a dog of Gilgamesh.

Money was not a problem. They could last long enough with this. Arjuna would like stock up some blood as well but it was too risky for a human to do that purchase. They would be suspicious of him. And feeding Karna was not without drawbacks. Arjuna was weakened as well, though it was not a serious problem. Arjuna was quite durable.

There were many choices and options on where Arjuna should go. A place where he could hide Karna. Somewhere with less people, somewhere that hunters didn’t watch. And as a hunter himself, he knew where. The village Arjuna was born in was one of those places. No wonder it was infested with the vampires. 

The incident where his family was killed was never recorded. Above the papers, his whole family and himself was still alive. The vampires were taking over the registry for their own. Identity fraud at the finest. Funny, Arjuna’s current ID was also a fraud that Merlin made for them. 

Arjuna laughed by himself ironically. Karna was concerned as he watched from the bed. Arjuna had turned.. somewhat mentally unstable at times. A lot of things had happened on him, over past the seven years, Arjuna had built up mountain of guilt and sins. He simply kept his sanity by telling himself that all his betrayals were for Karna.

“Arjuna.. where did you get all those cash?” Karna asked. Karna feared that Arjuna must have done bad things for that.

Arjuna turned back, his eyes were empty. But soon he masked it with a smile as he close the briefcase. “I am just good at moving money.. don’t worry.” Arjuna answered. He knew what Karna was thinking.

And Karna knew that was a lie. But he didn’t dare to ask more. Karna was not in place to question as he understood his own condition. And Arjuna was simply doing it to save him. “I see..” Karna replied shortly.

Arjuna walked to Karna and pull him into an embrace. “Karna.. you worry too much. I am fine.” 

No you aren’t. “Understood.” Karna replied, not to press on Arjuna any further.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They stayed for two days more, and then they left that place.

Merlin was watching from afar as Arjuna carried Karna into his car after he loaded all the stuff. Of course Arjuna had made sure nobody was around when he carried Karna.

Both of them didn’t notice him. Because Karna couldn’t, he no longer maintained his vampiric senses, and Arjuna was a human. He may be strong but he couldn’t detect someone from 8 meters away. 

“Oya, oya, I can only hope nothing will happen to you two. Karna, pet-kun~” Merlin said and he slurped his latte. He was inside on of the apartment room nearby. Watching them from the veranda, enjoying the wind flow trough his long hair.


	14. Mine!

The sun were bright and the day was nice, so Karna was hanging the futon and blankets outside. Surely the futon would smell nice tonight. 

All of sudden, Karna felt his whole body grow hot. He knew this feeling. He had this feeling many times already. His heat had come.

Karna ran inside and went to his room, he reached to the calender at the top of the cupboard. He checked the calender. Karna was sure his heat should be next month, not now. 

Karna felt even hotter, and his legs felt weak. He needed to cool down. Karna went to the bathroom. He undressed and turned the shower on. The cold water didn’t help at all.

Karna went back to the bedroom. Then he grabbed Arjuna’s shirt that was hung on the door. He smelled the shirt. Arjuna’s smell calmed him a bit. The shirt became wet because he was still wet from the shower.

Karna laid on the floor. Curled up like a ball as he smelled into the shirt. Karna’s hand moved down and he touched his erect as he buried his face into that shirt.

Karna imagined that Arjuna was here touching him as he rubbed his front. But that wasn’t enough. What he really wanted was to put something inside him.

He touched his hole, pushing a finger inside. Karna gasped a little. Heat had made him more sensitive to touches. But of course one wasn’t enough so he added another one and pushed the fingers as deep as they could go.

Arjuna.. Arjuna.. please come home soon. 

Karna shuddered as he came. But he was still aroused, far from satisfied. He kept fingering himself as well as rubbing. He moved his thigh so he could feel more friction. “Arjuna.. arjuna...”

Not enough.. I need Arjuna.. 

Karna cried as he masturbated. This feeling was the worst. He felt so sad and lonely. He needed to be fucked so badly but Arjuna wasn’t home. Even though before this Karna couldn’t have sexual enjoyment, his heat turned him into sex maniac. Now his head was filled with sex and Arjuna.

Back then when he was still alone, he would seclude himself for days in the forest so no one would find him. It wasn’t fun, but as far as Karna remembered, it was never this horny. He would masturbate a few times and then spent the rest of the day resting. How come this time’s heat was so different? Is it because Arjuna? Because Karna wanted Arjuna so badly?

“Hnnghhh...” Karna drooled and gritted as he added the third finger inside him. He was so wet. The fingers felt good, but not enough. Karna wanted something else. Something bigger to fill him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Arjuna arrived home seeing the futon outside. Then he entered the house. Usually Karna would have welcomed him at the doors, but Karna wasn’t there. Maybe he was sleeping? But the futon was outside. Weird.

Arjuna went into the bedroom and found Karna was on the floor, laying on his side. Face flushing red and his breath were hot. He buried his face in Arjuna’s shirt. His hands were touching himself front and back. Karna was already overflowing in juices. 

The whole room was filled with the smell of omega in heat.

Arjuna had expected Karna’s heat to come. But he didn’t expect it to be this fast. 

Arjuna tried to be calm on the situation but the ‘fuck me’ smell was too heavy. Arjuna wanted their first heat to be slow but the smell had taken away his senses and composure. It drove Arjuna crazy. He just want to fuck now!

Arjuna pushed Karna’s hands away by force. Then he pulled the man’s waist. He took out his hard dick and just slam it inside. Fucking him from behind.

“Anhhh.. haa.... this is.. good...” Karna moaned loudly because it felt so good to have a dick inside. Finally, something big enough to fill him. He had agonized this since he started touching himself. It was quick and easy entrance. Karna had fingered himself for an hour already before Arjuna came home. 

Karna came again as soon as the dick hit the deep spot. The juices leaked from behind and some dripped from his dick. It felt so good. So good. But not enough! More. More. 

Arjuna didn’t wait any moment, he started thrusting as soon as he entered. It was so warm and sticky inside. It was amazing. The pacing was fast, there were no room for slow and gentle fuck. Arjuna wanted to cum quickly.

“More... hngghh..” Karna drooled and begged as his sweat dripped from his chin as because of the quick movement. Every thrust made him even wetter. The thick juices flowed to Arjuna’s dick and then to the balls. 

Karna was enjoying every thrust when he felt Arjuna bitting on his ear, then he moved away from the ear. His tongue was on the back of his neck, licking and sucking. His hands were circling Karna’s chest, holding him a bit too tightly.

Then, Arjuna bit on Karna’s nape. Marking Karna as his property as he shot his load inside him. And Arjuna licked the blood from that bite. Not even letting a drop go to waste. 

Mine! Mine! Mine! Karna’s mine! Arjuna grinned as he finally had marked Karna. “Karna, you’re mine now!”

“Ahh.. I’m yours..” It felt so amazing, Karna never felt something this good as if he was high on ecstasy. Being fucked and marked. He came again.

Karna was getting a little sleepy. He was tired from all the activities he did before Arjuna came home. But Arjuna had just started. He pulled out for a brief moment, flipped Karna’s body, and slam into him again. 

“Ghh.. Arjuna.. that’s..” Karna wanted to say that was too sudden, but Arjuna started to move again. Making him unable to voice out anything except for moans. 

Karna touched his belly where he could feel Arjuna’s big thing inside him. It was so deep and so big. “Ahh.. hngg..” 

Arjuna’s sweat dripped onto Karna’s chest as he kept moving. Arjuna looked at Karna’s face. He was flushing red and drolling. His eyes were half closed. He wanted to sleep so badly, but Arjuna kept fucking him. Karna was tired but it also felt so good.

Arjuna looked at that nice neck. He licked it, and sank his fangs into it. He sucked his blood while he kept thrusting. Done with that bite, he bit the left side of the neck. 

“Arjuna.. ahh..” Being sucked on while being fucked was so amazing that Karna cried a little. It was tears of happiness. This was an omega’s happiness. Karna experienced it for the first time. How great! So happy! What a bliss! “I love you.. Arjuna..” Karna said in between of his moans.

Arjund made his tongue into Karna. And the kissed passionately, their tongue searching for each other’s. Karna could taste his own blood inside Arjuna’s mouth. Karna never had guess a kiss could feel this good.

“I love you, Karna..” Arjuna whispered. “..stay with me forever.”

“Yeah.. ahh..” Karna smiled and nodded happily. He was heavily drunk in the sex. Though those words were truth. Karna would never leave Arjuna.

Then, they kept fucking for hours, and Arjuna cummed five times inside his mate. He came deep inside, clearly aiming for impregnation.

.  
.  
.  
.

After they were done, Karna laid on his side, totally worn out as he slept soundlessly. He hadn’t even cared to clean his self, his thigh was covered with his own cum, and thick juices were flowing out from inside him. He just dropped and slept like dead.

Karna’s heat hadn’t ended yet. He still smelled arousing. But it wasn’t as heavy as earlier. Arjuna could tolerate this easily. Karna often release this horny smell and Arjuna wouldn’t want to fuck Karna while he’s sleeping. Karna might be his mate now, but he still wanted to treat Karna with respect.

“Karna?” Arjuna called for him, no respond. Well he was exhausted after all. “I’ll do the cleaning then..” he said to his sleeping mate as he patted him.

Arjuna fixed his clothes, he never did undress himself. Then he grabbed a towel and wiped Karna. Cleaning him up.

Then Arjuna went out to grab the futon. It was already warm and nice. Perfect.

Arjuna went back to the room, he spread the futon on the floor. Arjuna picked Karna and laid him down there, covering him. Then he grabbed he pillow and put in under Karna’s head. Gently on making sure his mate’s nice sleep undisturbed. 

Arjuna laid on his side as he watched Karna sleeping. He gave a kiss on Karna’s forehead and brushed his white hair with his fingers. Karna’s hair was silky and soft. No wonder the birds like to land here. Arjuna chuckled to himself as he remember the bird landing on Karna’s head.

Then Arjuna’s hand went to Karna’s belly. Arjuna smiled. It would be nice if we manage to conceive. He thought. Anyway they would continue again as soon as Karna woke up, for his heat had not yet ended. His horny smell was still there, it probably would stay two or three days.


	15. The Genius

Karna lived in seclusion for three years already. The only person he could company he had was Arjuna and some animals. He had never talked to anyone else ever since he was free from Gilgamesh’s hands. 

There were no humans nearby, and the last store near them had closed down. The owner had left this mountain village and so were some of the villagers. No one ever visited this place. Though sometimes there were factory trucks passing their house. 

Plus, Arjuna would never let him go anywhere. He would never let Karna to meet anyone. Karna understood this was for his own good. 

Especially now Karna’s carrying a life inside him, currently in his first year. Vampire’s first year didn’t show much, just like human’s second month. Karna could still walk around the house with his normal clothes.

Arjuna was so happy when he first smelled the signs. He picked up Karna and spun around while laughing happily. Then he knelt down to hug Karna’s stomach, putting his ears on the surface and listened to the small heartbeat.

Karna was happy as well. A little bit scared because of his past experiences, but still glad to have the child. 

Karna supposedly understood that Arjuna must be doing something out there for his and their child’s sake, but he simply couldn’t stop the uneasy feeling in his heart. Especially since Arjuna’s going out had turned to be more frequent.

Because Karna didn’t know anything about Arjuna outside from the house. What he does or whom he was with. And Arjuna never spoke of outside world either. Arjuna did buy books and magazines for Karna, but that was all. Arjuna had his laptop and multiple phones (which Karna didn’t understand why he needed more than one). But he would never let Karna use them. He also didn’t bought a TV or newspaper. Practically cutting Karna from the human world.

It wasn’t like Karna was interested in the outside world. He was just concerned for Arjuna’s safety.

Karna was about to go back to the house after he left some food and water for the cats outside. He asked Arjuna to get them because Karna found out there was a family of a mom and her kittens a year ago. The cats meowed as the ran to the food.

The cats were so cute that Karna decided to squat next to them and watch them eat. Karna’s hands brushed on the kitten’s back. It was so fluffy that Karna couldn’t help but smile to himself.

All was normal until a black car stopped right outside his house and two men stepped down from the car. They were walking straight to Karna. They were human. Karna was surprised to see humans after all these time. But they weren’t just normal humans. They were hunters. Karna could sense them right away.

“Good afternoon. Can I ask you some questions?” The man, Bedivere smiled nicely to Karna. Galahad stood silently on his side as he analyzes Karna.

Karna nodded. “Sure. Anything I can help you with?” He replied. Karna tried to be polite not to arouse any suspicious. Not only he was alone, but he was also pregnant. And they were two hunters. A fight would not be favourable and Karna certainly didn’t want to risk it.

“We’re looking for someone.” Bedivere said as he pulled out a picture of a blonde woman. “Do you ever seen her?”

Karna recognized the woman. It was the one with Arjuna, also the one Arjuna abandoned to Gilgamesh three years ago. Karna was surprised, but he hoped it didn’t show on his face. “No. I’ve never seen her before.” 

“I see.” Bedivere sighed. “Is there anything weird lately around this place?”

Karna blinked. “Nothing in particular.” He answered truly. Because nothing truly happened in this village. Youngsters were leaving, shops were closing, leaving only the elderly that rarely left their house.

Galahad had been staring at Karna for a while. Then he spoke up. “Can you serve us some tea or something? We’re thirsty from the long drive.” Galahad was testing Karna. He seemed too suspicious to be a human. Plus no youngsters wanted to stay here.

Bedivere quickly understood Galahad’s intent. He watched Karna’s motion. To see if he would attack or run away or something else.

Karna walked to the door, opening it for the two man. “Feel free too. I have cola as well, if you prefer that. You might want something refreshing.” Karna might be stoic but he was not an idiot. Even if he never drank cola he had watched humans drinking them when they were hot or tired.

Arjuna had prepared human snacks and drinks for times like this. He even made sure to replace them on schedule so that it wouldn’t be too close before expiration date to avoid being suspicious.

Bedivere and Galahad went inside. The living room was quite empty. A small short round table in the middle and two book shelves.

“Sorry. I don’t have any chairs. Please sit at the floor.” Karna said and he excused himself. He went to the fridge and grabbed three bottles of chilled cola. And the he opened the cupboard and grabbed some rice crackers. He served the crackers on a plate and brought it to the guests.

“Do you live alone?” Bedivere asked.

“Yeah.” Karna answered.

Galahad took the crackers and put them in his mouth. They were still new. He ate it as he looked around the room. “Why don’t you get a tv? must have been boring to read all the time.”

“I prefer reading,” Karna answered as he sat on the table, joining them. The opened his can of cola and faked drinking it.

Unbeknownst to them, Arjuna was watching them from 7 meters away, hiding behind the trees. His ears were listening closely. If anything sounded wrong, he would quickly jump in. But so far nothing was wrong. They were just talking. Karna.. please be okay. 

Tch. Galahad! I should have gotten rid of him back them! 

Bedivere was an honorable and diligent man. He was also a normal man. Bedivere was not a problem. But Galahad, on other hand, he was a genius of hunting. He became a hunter at age 14, and had slain many vampires. One of the best hunter humanity could offer. There were even rumors he had fought the pureblood Siegfried and drove him away.

If Bedivere was alone, there would be no way he could reach or think of this place. It must be Galahad. Galahad probably had caught onto something. Even though Arjuna was careful enough to do his all purchases with cash or stolen credit cards. He even paid someone else and used their identity to buy the house. 

How could Galahad notice this? They were simply using Artoria’s picture as bait. Or maybe Bedivere didn’t understood that Galahad was aiming for something else? But Galahad certainly was looking for Arjuna.

Arjuna gulped in fear. If Galahad decided to attack, both of them might not be able to escape unscratched. Karna was in grave danger. 

“Can I use the toilet?” Galahad asked.

“Sure. It’s just right over there.” Karna pointed to the bathroom.

Galahad went to the bathroom and nothing was out of ordinary. He saw the two toothbrushes though. Bingo. That was enough information for him. He had guessed right.

Galahad returned to the room. “Thank you. We need to leave now.” He said to Karna and bowed a little bit.

“Sure.” Karna stood up, he went to the door for them.

They walked out. Bedivere thanked nicely. “Thank you very much for your hospitality.”

“You’re welcome.” Karna nodded.

Arjuna watched as Bedivere and Galahad were walking away. 

Galahad then looked back to Karna once. “You... should be more careful when you lie next time.” 

He found out?! Karna was shocked when he heard that, and he entered defensive mode. His heart was beating so fast, fearing Galahad. Karna could sense the man’s abilities and he was far stronger than a normal human. Karna feared for his child. For he might not survive a battle with his man.

But Galahad didn’t attack or do anything. 

“Galahad! Come on!” Bedivere called for his fellow hunter from the car.

Galahad nodded to Karna. “Well then, tell him to contact me soon. I have something to discuss.” He said, and then he went into the car. They drove away.

After they left, Arjuna quickly jumped out from his hiding. He ran to Karna and embraced him tightly. Relieved that he was safe. “Thank goodness.. you’re safe..” Arjuna’s heart had almost bursted in fear.

Karna’s body trembled as he hold his stomach. He was so terrified by Galahad. 

  
  
  
————  
  
  
Gilgamesh squeezed the papers in his hand. “What does this mean?!” It was a notice from the hunters, that they request an audience and asked for permission to search his mansion. “What is Agravain doing?!” 

Merlin was scared because the king was really mad. “Agravain tried but the new captain, Galahad was too much to handle.” 

“What do you mean?! Kill him then!” Gilgamesh threw the papers on Merlin.

The butler decided to step in to explain the situation. “My king, If I may.”

“Speak.” Gilgamesh permitted.

“That newly appointed captain of squad one, Galahad, he was called as the genius killer. He had killed hundreds of our kin, and even fought Siegfried.” The butler explained. “Controlling him would be hard for a man like Agravain..”

Gilgamesh was amused “He had fought Siegfried, you said?” Gilgamesh asked. He himself had fought Siegfried and punched holes into his skull and brain. But he was a strong one. Gilgamesh could wound him mortally, but he was unable to kill him completely. And if a human could fight him, that means that human must be special. 

“Yes, my king.”

“Interesting. Fine. I will approve his audience.” Gilgamesh said.

The butler bowed. “I will inform them.” He said before he left.

Merlin stood in awkwardness as he was left in the room with the king. “Ahh.. excuse me king~ I’ll take my leave no..”

“Wait.” Gilgamesh prompted.

“Is there anything I can do, king?” Merlin asked, Smiling while sweating cold.

“Come here.” 

Merlin walked to the king as commanded. He was pulled down and the king pinned him on his table. “I’m bored. Service me.” The king commanded on top of Merlin.

“But king, I thought you said your wife is better than me,” Merlin said, he was smirking slyly.

“I’m feeling advanturous today. Be happy.” Gilgamesh answered as he undressed the beautiful halfling. Gilgamesh’s start to nib and lick on the shoulder, and then he bit the halfling. Gilgamesh drank the unique taste of a halfling. A taste that was even higher rarity than a pureblood. 

Merlin was a beautiful man. Even more than most women. And Gilgamesh liked beautiful beings. Merlin also liked sex. Sometimes when the king was bored with his harem and wife, he would play with Merlin.


	16. Game Over

Gilgamesh was a king. He was strong and influential. No one could touch him, not even the government. He was one of the richest men alive. That's how people view him. Humans saw him as big mafia, but in the underworld, he was the vampire king. Everyone feared him and licked his boots. But the one who really had the control was in the shadow. The old man who served him, his butler. It was that old man who ran the organization.

His name was James Moriarty.

Moriarty was the one who controlled the underworld’s financial. And the one who controls the money rules the world. Police forces and congressmen were all his toys. Moriarty simply moved a finger. Gilgamesh was only the head figure for his chaotic evil doings. Everyone fearing Gilgamesh made it even easier for Moriarty to do his business in the dark.

Moriarty was in his room, sitting on his chair as he crossed his fingers. He looked at his chessboard closely, then he decided his move. He moved a knight to the front. 

Holmes will have 32 options on how to deal with this. I wonder which one he will choose. How fun. Moriarty thought and smirked.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Welcome and thank you for coming.” Sherlock Holmes welcome Arjuna into his house. 

Holmes led the dark-skinned man into his living room. Galahad was already waiting on the couch. Next to him was Tristan who was drinking tea.

“Long time no see Arjuna. Seems like you’re no longer one of us.” Tristan said as he put down his cup. "How sad.."

“Tristan” Arjuna simply called his ex-squad member. “I didn’t know you’re into this as well.”

Tristan smiled and Holmes offered a seat to Arjuna, then Holmes picked the kettle beside the teapot and poured water for him, clearly aware of him being a vampire. “Please sit down. We have things to talk about.” 

Arjuna wondered since when did Holmes knew about his activities. Arjuna traced back his steps, but he didn't find any evidence of Holmes tracking him. How did Holmes do it without leaving any traces at all?

Arjuna sat down. He wasn’t particularly happy to join them. He was simply there because Galahad played the trump card of ‘I won’t promise your mate’s safety if you don’t comply to our wishes’. Arjuna had no choice. "Then, why am I being called into your tea party, Sherlock Holmes?"

Holmes put a few pictures on the table. Those were pictures of some congressman and people with fortune. In short, people who control the world. Gilgamesh was in one of the pictures. Ozymandias and Achilles as well. But Arjuna didn't expect to see Anastasia Romanova there. She was only a head figure queen. She was supposed to have no power. Seems like Arjuna had missed a few important points. Then Holmes group the pictures into two sides. 

Galahad saw the pictures. "I see."

Holmes laid his back on the couch. "These two groups are the power. Let's call it group A, the ringleader is Gilgamesh. I believe you all know him already."

Arjuna looked at the picture of the man he hated the most. Arjuna had decided not to seek revenge or to fight him anymore because revenge wouldn't protect Karna. But of course, the desire to kill Gilgamesh never disappear. Even this second, if Gilgamesh died, Arjuna would celebrate it. 

Tristan opened his eyes slightly to see the pictures. "What's the point of showing us this?" he said after he closed his eyes again.

"Well, let's talk to the main point." Holmes explained as he clapped his hands together. "Lately Kultu(fictional one island country) is in politic turmoil. The one who is responsible for this is, as you guessed, it's Gilgamesh.. no, Moriarty. " Holmes blinked once when he said that name. "The government is Moriarty's lap dogs. As long as they could get their own quota, they will do anything. But they can't exactly send troops into that island without a political reason."

Arjuna knew where this was going. "PH Company is the sole company in charge of the food supply, trade, and ports in that island. In short, Ozymandias has full control of the people in that island freely.”

"Yes. PH company had caused public unrest by cutting food supply and halting their trade routes. They could name any reasons to do that. But new companies cannot enter the country because of PH's control." Holmes nodded. He was glad that these people were fast on catching what he meant. "If the Kultu government got overthrown. They can send their troops in by pretending to help them out. If they captured that place, they could create a puppet country."

"Then they can take control of the Heroin being produced there, and that's 80% of world's black market's Heroin. I see." Arjuna understood the topic. Still, this didn't have anything to do with him. All matters was Karna and their incoming child.

Tristan shrugged uncomfortably. "If that happens, then group B will totally lose control. That's a huge shift of power balance."

"Then, what does that have anything to do with me?" Arjuna asked. 

Holmes looked to Arjuna seriously, his eyes pierced straight to the dark eyes. As if Holmes was reading him like an open book. "Surely it has nothing to do with you. But don't you feel like you want to at least stop them? I don't want Moriarty to win this game. If they managed to get Kultu, there will be nothing to stop them. They will own the world.” 

Then Holmes smiled to Arjuna. "Seems like you're going to be a father soon. Congratulations." He said as if implying something else.

Holmes must have tracked his blood purchases past this year. Even though he had done roundabout and was very cautious about that. How did he even do that?! Arjuna could only bite his lip in frustration. He thought he had cleaned everything. But no, this person right here, he could destroy Arjuna's peace if he wanted to. That's the only thing he couldn't afford. Should I kill him here? No, I can't. Galahad and Tristan are here. How about later? No. Holmes must've had a plan for that already. How to get rid of this person?!

Tristan chuckled at his ex-squad member. "It's showing again. Please tone it down.." He said. "Your face might not be showing it, but the hostility is very clear. Calm down, we don’t want to hurt your family." 

"Galahad, what about the audience with Gilgamesh?" Holmes asked to the hunter that had been silent for a while. “I expect you don’t find anything to be used for evidence.”

“It’s like what you said. But that’s not a problem.” Galahad answered. "We are still going raid him in three days" he said as he shifted his gaze to Arjuna. 

“That’s impossible. You need men to raid Gilgamesh and the tops won’t give you the approval.” Arjuna said.

“Indeed. We need to get rid of the humans who side with Gilgamesh. And we need to destroy his warehouses to disrupt his economy control in this town. Then we can remove his social rights.” Holmes chuckled then he glanced to Arjuna. “That’s why we called you. Isn’t this what you’re good at?”

Arjuna understood what Holmes meant. They needed him to do the dirty job. Arjuna couldn’t run from Holmes, neither can he fight Galahad. He had no choice but to accept.

Holmes then said “I promise you. If this end well, you and your family will live in peace.”

Everything was according to Sherlock Holmes’s plan. Holmes got up and walked to the window, there was a chessboard there. He moved his queen and checked the king. Moriarty, I have done my turn, let’s see how you deal with this.

  
  
  
————

  
  
  


For the next three days, the tv was filled with news of warehouses’ explosions and the assassination of the chief police, the congressman, and some wealthy people. 

Moriarty watched the news. Four of their warehouses were bombed by someone. Their illegal guns and drugs were kept there. They had lost a lot of money.

Moriarty, of course, understood who had caused this. Not only that, the police chief he controlled and the congressman were also killed. Whoever killed them must be skillfull. He lost his dogs.

Thanks to the assassinations, they had lost their backings. The rich families stopped supporting them especially after some of them getting assassinated. And the royal family regained their power.

Moriarty sighed. He could move the king away but he would still be checkmated by the next turn. I have lost this game. 

Then the news changed. The woman reporter said: “The hunters will perform a raid on the mafia’s headquarters tonight at 7. This raid is approved by her majesty herself.”

Moriarty laughed. Well, we can start a new game again later. We have a lot of time to do that. Holmes, you win this time. You pulled a huge scheme indeed. 

He packed his stuff into his luggage and walked out from his room.

James Moriarty left the mansion and nobody knew where he went to. He simply disappeared.


	17. Place to Return

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

Arjuna was walking limp. His left leg was twisted many times. His right eye was stabbed. And he was bleeding from his arms. His whole body hurt. His healing factor was getting slower because he got wounded multiple times. He was at his limit.

Arjuna had finished his job. He had destroyed the warehouses. Killing a lot of vampires in the process. He also killed many humans just to assassinate a few influential ones.

Now he was walking home because he no longer could run. This isn’t even half of Karna’s pain. Why am I so weak?! Arjuna thought to himself as he forced himself to keep walking.

I want to see Karna... I want to go home.

Arjuna’s eyesight was getting more blurry every step he walked. His head hurt too much.

Karna... Karna... I need you...

Just a little bit more... I need to keep walking just a little more... I am already so close...

Arjuna fell. He coughed blood. 

And a vampire appeared. He was drawn by the smell of Arjuna’s blood. 

The vampire knelt down, his hands reached for Arjuna’s shoulder. He was about to bite him when someone grabbed and threw him a few meters away.

“Arjuna.. Arjuna!!” Karna called for him. 

“Karna..?” Arjuna weakly looked up. “Ahh.. Finally..” he smiled and reached his hand to Karna’s cheek. “I’m home..” he said and then he closed his eyes. 

“Arjuna?! Please talk to me!” Karna asked in a panic as he cradled the man in his arms. Arjuna didn’t reply.

The vampire from earlier got back on his feet. Planning to attack once again. Karna glared on that vampire. And he felt the ominous and heavy aura of the pureblood. The bloodlust and evil intent. Those were eyes of a killer.

The vampire was terrified. This pureblood could kill him. He gulped in fear and ran away as fast as he could.

After that vampire was gone, Karna looked at the man in his arms. He cried.  
  
  
————  
  
  
Gilgamesh was furious. His mansion had been surrounded by the hunters. “Where is Moriarty!?” Gilgamesh screamed at his maid.

The maid was terrified with Gilgamesh, she knelt down and apologize. “I’m sorry, my king. Head butler is gone.”

Gilgamesh punched his walls, cracking it. “That useless geezer!!” How dare his butler leave him! How dare! Gilgamesh swore he would kill him the next time he sees him.

One of his bodyguards ran into the room. “My king, the hunters had entered the hall!! They killed many of our men!”

That irritated Gilgamesh even more. “Kill them all!” He commanded. 

Then Gilgamesh went to Artoria’s chamber. He needed to leave with her. He couldn’t leave her to death with his child.

She was looking outside the window to see the hunters surrounding them. Gilgamesh entered her room, and he pulled her arms. “We’re leaving!”

She refused. She tried to hold on her feet but Gilgamesh was too strong. He dragged her all the way. 

They were at the stairs when the squad one barge in. Artoria was shocked and ashamed to see her friends. She was no longer a human. She couldn’t face them.

“Captain..!?” Bedivere looked in disbelief. He looked at her bloated stomach. What had Gilgamesh done to her!? Bedivere was so mad. Mad at the vampire king, also to himself for being too late. “Gilgamesh.. you!!”

“Bedivere! Wait!” Lancelot wanted to stop his friend but Bedivere had marched to attack Gilgamesh. 

It was a joke for Gilgamesh. A mere human couldn’t hit him at all. Gilgamesh grabbed Bedivere’s hand, breaking it. The sword dropped into the ground next to Artoria. Then he grabbed on the head, and throw him away. 

Artoria grabbed the sword, she stabbed Gilgamesh from behind. 

“You bitch...” Gilgamesh glared at her. He turned back and slapped her. Then he pulled the sword off him.

And a bullet was shot to his head. Perfect headshot. But that wasn’t enough to kill him. Gilgamesh regenerated instantly and he looked to the person who shot him.

Galahad.

“You little shit!” Gilgamesh ran to him super fast. He wanted to pierce him. But Galahad was as fast as him. He evaded it a few centimeters next to his face. 

“Tristan. Do it.” Galahad calmly called for the redhead. 

Gilgamesh was rabid mad, all he wanted now was to kill every single fucking hunter that dared to step into his mansion. He raised his left hand, planning to grab on Galahad but that arm was restrained by strings. The strings cut into his arm and bleed. But Gilgamesh pulled his arm off.

Galahad shot another point-blank head shot. But Gilgamesh regenerated again quickly. 

“How many times do we need to kill him?!” Tristan asked as he jumped a few steps back to avoid Gilgamesh’s range.

“I don’t know. Just do it.” Galahad easily said as he sliced the king’s hand with his sword, then with the left hand he shot once again into Gil’s chest. That didn’t have any effects. He healed too fast. The arm regrow in a matter of seconds.

Artoria watched with her eyes on tears. Seeing her friends fighting, she wanted to return to them. She crawled to Bedivere’s body. “Bedivere... wake up... please... don’t die... Bedivere!”

Lancelot was slashing his swords, but Gilgamesh grabbed on it and with his grip, he shattered the sword. Then he choked Lancelot a brief moment with his right hand. Only to be sliced again by Galahad. This time it didn’t regrow instantly anymore.

Lancelot fell and coughed. He almost died. Gilgamesh’s grip was too strong. 

The pureblood yelled. “You human! How dare you!” Gilgamesh aimed his fist on Galahad. But there were strings on his legs. He had to force them off, and the strings cut into his skin. 

His fist was once again evaded. But Galahad was caught by surprise because Gilgamesh’s other arm had grown back and he grabbed on Galahad’s arm, throwing him to the walls.

Galahad landed perfectly on his legs, the walls cracked as he landed there. He jumped to the ground, still well except for his left arm. It was a goner. The bones inside were shattered by Gilgamesh’s strong grip. 

“Tristan. S-bullets!” Galahad commanded.

Tristan loaded his gun with the special bullet and shot it right to the pureblood’s eyes. Gilgamesh groaned in pain. The bullets melted inside his eyes that he couldn’t regenerate them properly. “Lancelot, you get back!” 

Galahad, with all his might stabbed on the vampire’s chest. While the sword was inside him, Galahad rotated the sword to make Gilgamesh bleed more. 

Gilgamesh’s kick was so sudden that Galahad didn’t have time to react, and he got thrown to the walls. This time he coughed blood. 

“Galahad?! You okay?!” Lancelot worriedly asked his son. 

“Shut up,” Galahad yelled instead. “Don’t talk to me!” He stood up and coughed. Then he picked his sword from the ground.

“Oi, seriously, this thing is still alive!” Tristan reminded them as he kept shooting him. His strings were useless, Gilgamesh, again, just pulled it off. 

The monster’s right eye had healed back. “I’ll fucking kill you all!!” 

Artoria grabbed Bedivere’s sword once again. “Gilgamesh!” she ran down the stairs.

Gilgamesh looked back to see his wife coming to him with the sword. Weirdly. He didn’t react. All he did was staring.

She swung the sword, it touched Gil’s neck. She cut off his head.

Enkidu..?

Is that you..?

The monster’s head fell off to the ground as he saw the light of his life.

She dropped the sword. Artoria gritted her teeth as she knelt down in pain. She was holding on her stomach. 

She looked up and Galahad was in front of her. She smiled. “Kill me..” she said as she cried. “Please..” 

“No.. don’t..” Bedivere crawled down the stairs, leaving trails of his own blood. He reached Artoria, and he embraced her. His back was facing Galahad. “Please don’t kill captain..”

“She’s no longer a human, Bedivere,” Lancelot said. “That’s a vampire..”

Bedivere sobbed as he hugged her. “No.. please don’t..” 

“Bedivere.. it’s okay. Lancelot is right..” She hugged him as well. “I am happy to see you all again.”

Galahad sighed. “I won’t kill her.” He said. He never raised his sword on her at the first place. “We’ve come to save you..” Galahad smiled a little bit as he offered her his hand.

Artoria’s eyes widened in surprise. Her chest hurt. She was happy that they had come to save her, but also very sad. “I.. can’t return anymore..” she started to spill her tears. 

“It’s fine. We will do something.” Tristan said. He took off his coat and covered her with it. 

“Please return to us.” Bedivere finally let go of her. He looked at her with teary eyes. “Please..” he begged. 

Galahad sat down. He was so tired from all the action. “Bedivere kept searching for you. He never gave up.” He said as he took a breathe and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you, Bedivere, Galahad, Tristan, Lancelot... really thank you..”

She had a place to return.  
  
  
  
————  
  
  


After the raid, many of the vampires gave up. Those who had given up were not killed. They were restrained and was sent to safety. 

Squad two’s captain Okita had cleared the whole mob vampires. The rest being her trail. Though the best achievement goes to Galahad again as usual. 

Okita-san coughed blood and passed out right after she did her victory jump.

“Maybe you should retire soon, Okita-san.” Tristan gave her the advice as she got carried into an ambulance together with other injured hunters.

Tristan then glanced to the man beside him. “You don’t need to go to the hospital?”

Galahad’s hand was already treated by the field doctor. “I’m fine.”

Two of them watched as Bedivere was taken into another ambulance. He had passed out due to blood loss. “Bedivere is quite useless, isn’t he?” Tristan asked, with a smirk.

“He’s more useful than Lancelot,” Galahad said. Lancelot was sitting right behind him. His neck was bandaged. Lancelot wasn't happy with what Galahad had just said.

Then they looked at the vampires that were being restrained. One by one entered the truck. 

Artoria looked back to them. She smiled, albeit a bit sad and then she entered the truck. 

“Why does the queen order the vampires to be kept alive?” Lancelot asked. “Usually we had to kill them all...” 

Tristan smiled. “Well, that’s part of Holmes’s plan.” 

“Holmes who?” Lancelot asked. Not knowing who they were talking about.

Then Galahad turned back. He stood in front of Lancelot as he looked down to the useless man. “How useless..” 

Lancelot internally cried as his son walked away coldly. Thankfully Lancelot still had Mash who would at least talk to him.


	18. Aftermath

A few days after the raid, a press confrence was held.

Galahad was personally escorting Queen Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova to the conference room. He became famous not only because of his achievement, but being the Queen’s personal escort had attracted even more attention to him.

She walked up to the stage, holding her skirt, while the camera kept flashing on her, tv stations recording, and some made live stream.

“My name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova.” She introduced herself, even though everyone already knew she was a queen. 

“I was the one who commanded the raid. We have defeated the enemy that had rooted in our country for a long time.” She spoke as the camera flashed onto her face. “But I believe that not all vampires are evil. Kind vampires are more common than what we have thought. We have to give them a chance.” 

She smiled a little. “I want to make a better world for both humans and vampires. Firstly, giving vampires identity and rights just like a human. Secondly, by regulating the business for the vampires. We will join our hands together and pave the road to the future.”

Then her expression changed to a more serious tone. “Of course we will have to make rules. From now on, turning a human into a vampire is prohibited.”

Anastasia spoke of peace and future. A world where humans and vampires could co-exist. Vampires could have their rights as long as they come out to as one.

She also had a research team dedicated into vampire’s feeding needs. They were able to create the artificial cells that the vampires needed. Of course they would still allow blood business, as long as it was regulated by the government. Anyone could sell their blood as long as they fulfill the criteria.

The world was watching her. Other countries were shocked with her. Vampires and the humans alike. Some of them rejected her ideals, some accepted them. That was still an unclear future they walked into. But Anastasia was sure, it will be okay.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna was watching the live stream from his phone, and then he laughed to himself. He remembered Holmes’s words about peace. 

At first, Arjuna thought Holmes meant that he would let them go if Arjuna did his bidding. Who would have expected he really meant real peace.

How long had he planned for this? How the hell did he even planned for this? How many steps ahead is he? How smart is this genius really? No wonder I can’t win from him. This is just too funny.

Beside him, Karna was looking at Arjuna in concern. Every time Arjuna laughed to himself, it was usually something bad. And this Arjuna laughed a bit too much. Maybe he hit his head too hard back then?

“Arjuna, are you okay?” Karna asked. 

Arjuna noticed Karna’s worried face. He was still laughing, but lightly this time. “No.. just remembered about something..”

“What is that something?” 

“There’s this person who is too smart that I can’t even understand.” Arjuna said as he laid his head on Karna’s thigh. He put his ear on Karna’s stomach, listening to the small heartbeats. While Karna ruffled on his dark hair.

Karna smiled. “If you said so, then this person must be amazing.”

When Arjuna came home, he was wounded. Karna carried him home, and Arjuna was bedridden for two days. Karna took care of him carefully and stayed by his side all the time. Arjuna was a bit worried because Karna wasn’t supposed to exhaust himself in his current state. But everything turned out fine.

Arjuna closed his eyes in tranquility as he slept. He was blessed.  
  


Karna looked at Arjuna’s serenity. He was really glad Arjuna returned to him. Thank you for coming home.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Merlin ate his burger as he sat on top of the lighthouse. The wind played with his long hair as he looked at the view of the port.

“The thing you’ve built for more than twenty years just got destroyed. Even though you almost win, Holmes totally got you.” Merlin said as he grinned. 

Moriarty was standing behind him. “I was getting a little bit bored with Gilgamesh.”

“That’s why you ditched him? How cruel~ I kinda liked him.” Merlin said as he turned his body around to the old man. “What are you going to do now? Start a new game again? Aren’t you getting bored with that too? You and Holmes have been playing for two hundred years...” 

Moriarty chuckled. “There’s nothing could be more fun than a game with Holmes.”

Merlin finished his burger. “Well.. I don’t understand..” then he threw the paper away and it got blown by the winds. “But I expect another fun game~,“ Merlin said and grinned innocently as he walked to the old man.

Moriarty and Merlin, they had known each other for a long time. Merlin often joined Moriarty’s games when he got bored with his own. Their relationship was one to be called friends for benefit. Of course they could benefit each other in more than just games.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“That was an amazing speech,” Holmes said. They were in Queen’s quarter. 

“Thank you, Holmes.” Anastasia nodded and said. “I am really glad that you reached out to me. I could never do this by myself.”

Galahad was on her side, drinking the jasmine tea. Royal tea was indeed very good. Galahad never tasted a tea so good before. Then he poured another cup for himself. 

“Good job to you too, Galahad,” Holmes said as he glanced to the young man.

“Did you found Moriarty?” Galahad asked. “He will start another problem soon if we don’t.”

Holmes sighed as he smiled. “If he’s that easy to capture, he won’t be my rival for two hundred years.”

Anastasia was concerned. The man who could destroy her peace was still out there, scheming for something. Who knows what he will do next. It’s Moriarty we’re talking about. 

“Don’t worry. I will do something about him.” Galahad said as he looked to the queen.

Anastasia smiled. “Thank you. I trust you.” She said a half lie.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


Bedivere, Tristan, and Lancelot were visiting Artoria in the rehab center. All the vampires that were captured in Gilgamesh’s raid were sent here. They sat at the round table in the dining hall.

“How’re you doing?” Bedivere asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Bedivere.” Artoria was wearing the default white long dress. She laid her back on the chair as she hold her bloated belly. 

She used to hate her baby. But after all of that, after her friends had accepted her once again. She thought she wanted to learn to accept the child as well. Though Artoria was a little bit bitter. But everything had happened wasn’t the child’s fault. 

“Where’s Gawain, Galahad and Agravain?” She asked as she looked around. Not seeing the other two members of the squad.

Lancelot was a bit uncomfortable when he talked about his son. “Galahad is escorting the queen for the press.. also he’s now the head chief.” Galahad would be going up the ladder faster than Lancelot had thought. Even though he was still so young. Lancelot was a bit concerned. The world was never a kind place towards people like Galahad.

“Gawain is doing other job. He was assigned to do some investigation at the warehouses.” Lancelot then continued.

“I see. Gawain is busy as ever isn’t he? And Galahad is truly amazing. He could do everything by himself.” Artoria’s face brighten up as she praised the young man. “What about Agravain? Is he too busy to leave again?”

The three men looked at each other in awkward silence. They were all waiting for each other to tell her the truth. 

Then Bedivere decided to tell her. “Agravain is Gilgamesh’s man. He was the one that halted my investigation for years..” 

Artoria was shocked. She looked at Bedivere in disbelief. “I see... that’s surprising..” she said lightly. “Where is he now?”

Tristan snorted. “Well he’s dead... the vampires must have thought Agravain betrayed them. They killed him.” 

Artoria closed her eyes. She realized she was dumb the whole time. She never listened to others and only looked up her own ideal. Naive and stupid. She never realized that Agravain was an enemy despite him being at her side. “I sorry. Everyone...” she said. “I wasn’t a good captain. I’ve dragged you all into my problems.”

Tristan smiled. “No. You’ve done well.” He said and then he drank the coffee he brewed from the machine right there.

Then they talked about the others. About Okita-san who coughed blood again like usual. Lancelot talked about Mash and how nice she was compared to Galahad. Tristan informed Iseult’s marriage with his uncle a few months ago. Which Artoria was kind of sad for Tristan. He loved her dearly.

“What about Arjuna?” Artoria asked out of nowhere. She frowned as she reminded herself of that night.

Tristan touched her shoulder for a brief moment. “He’s fine. We were able to save you because he helped us... he did a lot.”

“Eh, what?” Lancelot asked in surprised. “What do you mean by that?!”

Tristan didn’t answer. He simply smiled as Lancelot kept asking him the same question. Bedivere had known the truth. Tristan had told him because he felt Bedivere deserve to know it. Bedivere had tried so hard that it would be unfair if Tristan kept it a secret. Bedivere smiled awkwardly as Lancelot realized he knows it too. Lancelot complained about why nobody told him.

Artoria didn’t know what Arjuna did, but she believed Tristan’s word as true. Though she was still asking herself if she could forgive that man. She was unsure. Even if he did help her, he was the one who left her into this mess. 

She looked to the window. The sun was shining brightly. Today is a good day. She thought as she looked back to her friends.


	19. Never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.

It was back then when Karna was still a prisoner.

Karna was thrown back into the basement after his kidney was harvested for the king’s meal. He walked slowly back to the corner as he held his wound. He wore a long white shirt and nothing under that.

It was slowly healing, but it still hurt like hell. Karna could feel his kidney slowly growing back. His healing factor had decreased ever since he became a farm. And so was his strength.

Karna sat down in the room corner. He grabbed the dirty and torn blanket on the ground and covered his body. Gritting his teeth in cold sweat due to the pain.

Karna wanted to fall asleep as fast as he could. Because he had nothing to do in there. It’s dark, cold and humid. Sometimes he could hear the noises from the passing staffs outside. The door was made by metal, and it had small window on it. Well, Karna was a prisoner after all.

Karna had forgotten how many days he had passed there. At first he did kept tab by counting the glass of blood he was given. One glass per day. But he wasn’t able to remember that well anymore. All he knew was that he had passed a long time there.

Then it suddenly hit Karna. His body was burning. His breath was warm. The desired rushed his body. He could feel himself grow wet down there.

No...no... no! Not here! Not now! Please no!

Karna panicked when he realized he was in heat. No! I don’t want this!

“What’s this smell?” Karna could hear one of the staff’s voice outside his room.

The other staff also noticed the smell as well. “Oi this is... isn’t this heat!?”

They quickly unlocked the door and entered Karna’s room. They gulped as the look on Karna who was trying to hide himself in the corner. He covered himself with the blanket to prevent his heat smell from spreading but of course that couldn’t work.

The lust in their eyes was clear. They wanted to fuck the omega in heat so badly. 

One of the men jumped on Karna. He pulled the omega up and tore his shirt. When on heat, omegas were powerless. Karna couldn’t even grip his hand to do a punch. There was no strength at all. His legs were also trembling, running would be impossible.

“Oi! Don’t!” The other yelled, trying to stop his co-worker. But that man didn’t even care. He was too affected by the smell that he couldn’t hold himself. He just wanted to fuck and impregnate the omega. All ruled by his instinct.

“Please... don’t!” Karna begged as he tried on grab on his shirt. But it was wasted effort. 

After his shirt was taken off, he was thrown to the ground. His back hit the ground and Karna groaned in pain. 

The man quickly took out his hard dick. Karna tried to crawl back but that man grabbed on his arms. He shoved his dick inside. 

“AKH!! NO... stop please... Don’t!” Karna screamed as the dick was shoved inside him. Karna hated his body. His body let that thing entered him so easily with no effort. Karna was even more disgusted when he felt his own member getting hard by being fucked by a stranger. He hated being born like this.

That man was laughing maniacally as he shoved his dick in and out. As he kept fucking, his face get closer to the man below him. He wanted to put his tongue inside Karna’s mouth. 

Karna didn’t want that. That was just disgusting. Karna tried to look away, but that man grabbed his face. He shoved his tongue inside. Karna wanted to puke. The smell was so stinky hot he couldn’t take it.

While the tongue was still inside Karna’s mouth. He felt the man’s pace became even faster. He was close to finishing. “Ngahh sto...” He could speak a word, the man kept pushing his tongue inside.

No! No! I don’t want this! Don’t cum inside me! I don’t want to get pregnant!! Stop!!!

The man came. He shot it right inside Karna. Karna started to cry. He didn’t want any of this. “Please... stop...” he begged as he cried after the man finally pulled out his tongue.

He may had shot his load, but he wasn’t done yet. He was still hard rock inside. He was about to thrust once again when the other man pulled him away. 

Laying on his back weakly, Karna sobbed and gritted his teeth. He felt the juices was slowly coming out from him. He couldn’t believe he came from that. How dirty... how disgusting... ugly...

He covered his eyes with his hand. His tears kept flowing out. He wanted his first time to be with someone he loved. “Arju...na...” he called the name in between of his sobs. 

Karna remembered Arjuna’s question that day. ‘Are you keeping me around to turn me...into your mate?’

No. Karna didn’t keep Arjuna for those impure desires. He just wanted him to live. Karna loved Arjuna’s smile. He just wanted him to be happy. That was enough for him... it was supposed to be like that. 

But... but... now... Yes. I want you to be my mate, Arjuna. Please be my mate... please...

I don’t want anyone else!!

But there’s no way Arjuna would want me anymore. I am so dirty now...

Karna cried even louder, practically screaming under his hands. The thought of Arjuna being digusted of him was too much.

But if Karna thought his suffering had ended just because that man had finished. He was dead wrong. He felt another dick on his hole. That man that pulled his co-worker away wasn’t doing that to stop him. He just wanted his turn.

Another dick was shoved into him. “Khhh!! No! No more please!!” He screamed. He was once again pinned down. He tried to push the man away but again, his heat had made him powerless.

While being fucked by the second man, Karna heard footsteps coming closer. Five men entered the room. All of them were drawn by the smell of heat. 

And what scared Karna to death was that one of those five was an alpha. Karna looked in horror as the alpha was affected by his heat and was in rut.

The second man groaned as he released a shot inside Karna’s womb. 

Then the alpha pulled the second man away. He grabbed Karna’s body, and flipped it. Making Karna’s back facing him. 

Karna instinctly know what that alpha want to do. He wanted to mark. No. Karna couldn’t let that happen. I only want Arjuna! Karna covered his nape with his hands. “No! Don’t bite me!” Karna begged.

The turnblood alpha pushed his dick deep inside Karna. Karna hated this but he got even wetter because of the alpha’s hormones. his body was seeking out an alpha to be fucked by.

This dick was bigger compared to the betas from earlier. Alphas’ penis had a longer length and wider width and bigger head. It was to raise the chance of impregnation. This was a quality of an alpha.

That alpha wanted to bite. But the hands were shielding the nape. He bit on the hands instead. Karna’s fingers were bleeding from the bites. 

Alpha in rut usually don’t maintain their senses. They were driven by the heat and instinct. Like a rabid dog who only knew to bite on their prey. 

“Don’t bite me, please! Don’t bite me!” Karna repeatedly screamed while the alpha kept trying to bite him. His dick was thrusting in and out as he bit in Karna’s fingers. He came inside of the omega. 

No way... I’ll get pregnant from this... hahaha... 

I want Arjuna’s... I need Arjuna’s!

Karna cried and laughed by thinking about that. “Hahaha... hahaha...” His hands didn’t move. He had to protect his nape. Even if he couldn’t protect his body as a whole, his nape must be protected. This belongs to Arjuna!

“Oi you bastard! Switch! I want my turn too!!” The betas punched him on the head.

But the alpha didn’t move away, he continued thrusting even when he was getting punched by the others. They tried to pull him away, but it was hard. He was able to shot his second load inside before being pulled off.

Another dick entered him again. This time was a beta’s. At least Karna didn’t have to fear being bitten on nape if it’s a beta. The beta fucked him until he came, and another beta took his turn. 

How many times did them cum inside me already? Was it... seven...no...eight times? I don’t remember...

After that Karna lost count on how many people had fucked him. Or how many loads were dumped into him. More people were drawn to him because of his smell.

All he did was covering his nape with all his might, and let them do what they want. Karna didn’t care anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna woke up from his nightmare at noon. He looked around and Arjuna wasn’t there. He was alone on his futon. Karna frowned down and looked at his big stomach. He was on his third year now. According to human standard, he would be on his fifth month in this size. Karna rubbed on his belly gently and his baby kicked. Karna cringed as it hurts a little bit.

Though Karna never told Arjuna about his first pregnancy. He remembered it well. There were so many differences between his pregnancy that time and the current one. His first baby didn’t move much inside, or at least Karna never felt it. Maybe the baby wasn’t able to grow like he was supposed to be. And Karna remembered he wasn’t this big with his first baby at his third year. Probably that was because of the malnutrition. And the baby got taken away from Karna soon after that.

Karna got up and left the futon. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a blanket. He put it on his shoulders. Then he walked out of the bedroom. 

Karna went outside the house and Arjuna was there, feeding the cats. 

Arjuna turned back and looked at Karna. “Karna, what’s wrong?” 

Arjuna instantly knew something was very wrong. Karna’s face looked unnaturally flat. While his normal face didn’t have much expression, it wasn’t as empty as this. And he had a blanket, holding it tightly. 

Ever since Karna returned, he had this habit of having a blanket over him whenever he felt scared or uneasy. Though lately, he hadn’t been doing it a lot. Only on rainy days when he really felt the cold.

“Nothing,” Karna replied shortly. Keeping his cool.

Arjuna raised his arms and pulled Karna into an embrace. “Did you have a nightmare?” Arjuna asked. That was his first guess.

Karna didn’t answer. He nodded slowly.

Arjuna understood that he couldn’t make Karna forget about the past. Even after attaining a peaceful life, memories will keep haunting him. 

He put his nose on Karna’s neck. Karna’s smell had changed since he got pregnant. Back then he used to smell delicious. But now, whenever Arjuna smelled him, all he has in his head was to protect. Maybe it was a vampire’s nature, but Arjuna loved his mate even more. “How can I make you feel better?” Arjuna asked as he rubbed on Karna’s back.

Finally, Karna hugged back, tightly, as he buried his face on Arjuna’s shoulder. The cats meowed and Karna looked down. The cats purred and brushed on his legs. 

Then Karna let go of the hug and look at the cats. He wanted to pet the cats but squatting had turned pretty hard because of his belly. So he settled it just by watching them and let them brush on his legs. 

Arjuna was glad that Karna’s mood had gotten better. He gave Karna a kiss on the cheek. 

“Arjuna. The baby kicked earlier.” Karna informed to the father.

Arjuna was overjoyed as he smiled proudly. He looked at the belly and put his hands there. But then he also got worried. “Did it hurt?”

“Not really.” He smiled a bit after seeing how happy Arjuna was.


	20. Kicks

Karna was laying on his futon, breathing heavily as he held onto his big stomach in pain. He was in his fourth year and six months. Size equivalent to human standard as month eight. 

“Karna, you sure you’re okay?” Arjuna asked. He was super scared as he looked at Karna. Arjuna gripped his mate’s hand. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine...” Karna answered. Totally not looking fine. He was in immense pain. “It’ll get better...” he breathlessly said.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It all started a few hours ago. 

Karna was being usual. He was reading his newest mangazine. Arjuna was sitting beside him, doing some ‘incomprehensible’ things in his laptop again according to Karna. Then Karna put the mangazine on the table next to Arjuna’s laptop

Then Karna tried to get up. It was hard. He had to concentrate just to stand up because his belly had gotten so big and heavy. He had to grab on the wall with both of his hands. 

Arjuna being a good husband he was, quickly got up and helped his mate. “Toilet?” Arjuna asked. 

“No. I want to drink some water.” Karna answered.

“If it’s just water then say. I’ll grab it.” Arjuna scolded while holding on Karna’s arm, helping him get up.

Arjuna was very worried about Karna. Karna even had a hard time just too walk around because of the weight of his stomach. He had to grab all the time on the walls for the sake of balancing. Not to mention a vampire’s pregnancy entered a quite dangerous stage after the fourth year. 

Karna had consumed a crazy amount of blood and blood pills those scientists had invented. Though Arjuna preferred not to let Karna take those pills. Not that blood pills don’t work, but it just didn’t taste that good. If Arjuna had to describe it, it tasted like spoiled fish and Arjuna wanted the best for his mate and child. 

Even with two liters blood and five pills a day, Karna was still losing weight over time. He had gotten skinnier while his belly was getting bigger. 

Carrying a vampire baby cost a very heavy toll on the mother’s body. Some of them even died because the baby started to eat the mother’s body when there wasn’t enough nutrients for them to grow. Arjuna knew vampire pregnancy was a bit risky, but he thought everything should be okay as long as Karna was well fed. But damn he was wrong.

Karna got tired very quickly and his body weakened significantly. Walking a few meters was enough to cause make him breathless. All because maintaining the baby was really energy consuming.

And occasionally Karna would cringe in pain because the baby kicked. The baby was too strong. Thankfully those didn’t hurt for too long. Only a few minutes and Karna would be fine again. Still, that was worrying enough for Arjuna.

Karna smiled. He was happy for Arjuna’s dedication but he was overprotective. “I’m fine. I don’t want to disturb you...” 

“You’re not disturbing me. I’ll grab it for you.” Arjuna said. 

“I want to walk around too. So it’s fine. You should continue your thing.” Karna said. Denying Arjuna’s offer.

Arjuna wasn’t that pleased. He wanted Karna to rely more on him. But Karna didn’t like it when Arjuna pamper him too much.

Nowadays, Arjuna wouldn’t even let Karna do the chores. Arjuna would tell him to sit and read or watch the TV and Arjuna would do the chores for him. Yes. Arjuna finally bought a TV after these years. Now that new law had been implemented and the society was more vampire-friendly, Arjuna decided it was okay for Karna to see the outside world.

“I understand.” Arjuna sighed as he let go of Karna’s hand. He sat down on his cushion and returned to his laptop. “Be careful.”

Karna nodded and then walked to the kitchen. Slowly, step by step. He grabbed a glass and tap some water from the sink.

Karna drank the whole cup. It wasn’t enough, he tap another glass. It was that moment when it went wrong.

He was about to drink when somehow the glass slipped from his fingers. The glass shattered when it hit the floor. 

Karna didn’t think much and he instantly bent down to clean that mess. And then suddenly the baby decided to kick him. And it wasn’t the usual kick. This kick was so hard that Karna was sure that broke his rib or two. “Khhh!!” 

Due to the pain he quickly straighten himself up and then he stepped on the glass shard. 

And that caused Karna to lose his balance and fell on his back. That probably caused a shock to his body.

Arjuna was already alerted when he heard the glass breaking. He quickly ran to the kitchen but he was too late.

“Karna!?” Arjuna was shocked to see Karna curling in the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Some glass shards were stuck on his foot.

Arjuna was about to pick Karna up when Karna suddenly shrieked. The baby kicked him once again, though it wasn’t as hard like the earlier one. Still, it made things worse and Karna almost cried from the pain.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And that’s how Karna ended up like this.

Arjuna certainly didn’t buy Karna’s words. Karna wasn’t okay. “You’re not okay, Karna!” Arjuna held onto Karna’s shoulder as Karna gritted his teeth in pain.

“I’m... fi— AKH!!” Karna gasped and he held his belly tighter. Another kick. Karna’s tears leaked. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He curled up under the blanket. 

“Karna!? What happened!?” Arjuna sweated cold as he watched Karna so in pain yet he couldn’t do anything. “Karna!? Talk to me!”

Karna couldn’t speak for a moment because of the intense pain. It was already so hard for him just to breathe. “I’m okay...” Karna gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw started to hurt. 

He wasn’t okay at all. But there was nothing they could do. Arjuna felt truly hopeless. He was naive. He knew that near the end of the pregnancy could be dangerous, but he never expected it to be this painful for Karna.

Karna looked up to Arjuna after the pain was lessened. “Calm down, Arjuna...” Karna said. Arjuna was clearly in a panic. “I’m fine. This is just like usual.” 

Of course the baby kicked him a lot of times before this once. But it was never this painful.

Karna stopped curling and laid on his back. Arjuna quickly fixed the blanket’s position. He was truly terrified for Karna.

Karna raised his hand and Arjuna took it. He held Karna’s hand tightly as Karna closed his eyes and breathe with his mouth. “Arjuna...”

“What?” Arjuna asked. If Karna needed blood, he would give this instant. But instead it, Karna didn’t ask for anything.

Karna forced a painful smile as he sweated, his hand was weak so it was Arjuna who held him. But Arjuna’s hand was also trembling. 

“Thank you, Arjuna.” Karna thanked and then he passed out from all the pain.

That sounded very wrong. Arjuna was scared to death. Arjuna checked on Karna. He was still breathing and his heart was beating properly. His baby sounded okay as well. He kept on holding Karna’s hand for some time before he put it down to grab some tissue. He wiped Karna’s sweat with it. Karna, please be okay. 

Arjuna stayed by Karna’s side for most of the time. Checking him from time to time, gripping his hand. Karna slept for hours. And even in the sleep, Karna seemed like in pain.

  
  
  
————  
  
  


When Karna woke up, Arjuna was sitting beside him. Arjuna was holding his hand the whole time. Karna couldn’t help but smile. This Arjuna truly treasured him. 

The pain had lessened significantly. Karna wanted to sit up but he couldn’t. “Arjuna...” he called.

“Yes?” Arjuna asked, waiting for anything. 

“I want to sit up. Help me.” Karna said.

“Okay.” Arjuna nodded. He shoved his hand under Karna and pushed him up by the back. “Does it still hurt?” Arjuna worriedly asked after he helped Karna sit up.

“A little,” Karna answered as he pulled his mate closer. Then he looked at Arjuna’s tasty neck.

Karna licked on that neck and bite onto it. Drawing the delicious blood. Karna drank in silence as Arjuna rubbed his back gently and closed his eyes. 

Now that Karna had returned normal, Arjuna could calm down a little.

Though Arjuna wasn’t sure how much he could keep this up if this kept going on. He could only hope their child could be more refined and doesn’t kick so hard like that again.

And since Arjuna had seen how much pain Karna was in for being pregnant with their child. Arjuna wasn’t sure how long he would need (to prepare his heart) until he will be ready for a second one.


	21. Vampire babies are dangerous!

Three months left before due. Karna’s condition had significantly worsened. Karna had been in constant pain for the past four months. He was being attacked from inside. He couldn’t move much and his need for consumption skyrocketed that not only Arjuna but his also budget actually got anemia from that.

Though it was particularly caused by the underworld market shutting down so fast thanks to Galahad and co. Arjuna had to purchase blood by legal means. Arjuna was really thankful the scientists invented blood-pill because they were so cheap. Though he still didn't really give them to Karna. He took it for himself. Sometimes Arjuna missed the days where blood was sold cheaply because they could just butcher a random human in the way.

Arjuna thought this would be the worst from the pregnancy, but damn he was wrong.

Karna had lost a major of his weight over the course of five months and was bedridden. He really had it so rough. No wonder little vampires survived a full term pregnancy. Karna had survived well until now simply because he had enough. But the last part was one he couldn’t avoid.

“Arjuna, sorry,” Karna called as he laid so weakly. “I want to sit...” he said. Because laying around all day wasn’t really comfortable. He had tried to lay on his sides but those were uncomfortable as well. And this is the fourth time already Karna asked to sit. He really didn’t want to bother Arjuna as much.

Arjuna helped him sat up by pushing his back. “It’s fine. I’ll be right here.” 

“Sorry.” Karna apologized once again, closing his eyes as he finally sat up. His back felt much better now. “Thankfully he doesn’t kick so hard today.” Karna said as he held his belly in pain.

Compared to a few months ago, their child had been kicking in lesser output and Arjuna was really thankful for that. Because Arjuna was really uncertain if Karna’s current body could handle that. Arjuna wasn’t even sure if Karna could last another three months. If things really got bad, they could cut open Karna’s stomach and get the baby out early. But that wasn’t a good option as well. 

Really, at this point, Arjuna really wondered if he wanted another child. Maybe not anymore. This was just too scary.

Karna covered his mouth as he coughed a few times. Arjuna was shocked to see blood dripping down from Karna’s fingers. Karna looked at his own hand and it was covered with his blood. It was a lot of blood. It flowed down and stained the blanket. Something must have gone horribly wrong inside. Karna had coughed blood a few times, but it was never this much.

“Karna!?” Arjuna was holding on Karna who’s resting on him. “Karna!? Speak to me.” 

“Ah... I’m fine.” Karna said as he forced a painful smile. 

Arjuna hugged him tightly. “You’re not okay... don’t lie.”

Karna wanted to hug back but he had no strength to move his arms. His ears was on Arjuna’s chest and he could hear that his heart was beating so fast. Arjuna must be so scared. “I’m hungry...” Karna said in his weak breath.

Arjuna had readied a bottle of blood (1,8L) behind him. “Can you drink?” He asked as he grabbed it.

Karna nodded and Arjuna let him drink from it. Karna gulped the content quite fast. He was indeed hungry even though he just had a bottle a few hours ago. That bottle could have lasted a normal vampire three to four days.

At least after the drinking it, Karna’s complexion looked a bit better and Arjuna was glad. “Do you want to lay down?” Arjuna asked.

“I’m okay,” Karna said as he straighten up his body and sat on his own. He gave Arjuna an assuring smile. “Don’t worry, you need to sleep. You haven’t been sleeping for days.”

Karna did look a lot better compared to before. Arjuna sighed as he touched Karna’s cheek. Arjuna realized it himself that he was getting tired. “Okay... but if you need anything, wake me.” Arjuna smiled a bit as he said.

Karna nodded. “Ah.” Then Arjuna moved away. He sat and rested his back on walls, and he fell asleep almost instantly. He had light anemia and he hadn’t been sleeping for days. But Arjuna couldn’t sleep well anyway because of his constant worrying. So staying awake for days and worn himself out really put him to a sleep this time.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna woke up five hours later and it was already midnight. He felt a lot fresher. Since he turned he had never slept for more than two hours. He was just that tired. 

Arjuna checked on Karna. He was also sleeping. He laid on his left side. Everything was fine. He was breathing properly and Arjuna could hear the mini heartbeat inside Karna was fine.

Arjuna pressed the back of his neck and sighed lighting. Arjuna was drained both physically and mentally. He grabbed the blood pill on the cupboard, poured a handful of them and ate them. Yucky. It tasted so bad that Arjuna wanted to puke.

Arjuna had read it that the scientist had invented artificial vc-blood. It wasn’t real human blood and it cannot be used for transfusion, but vampires could consume that. Arjuna hoped that thing would taste better than the pills as he looked forward the release date.

Arjuna checked at Karna once again. Just to be safe. Then he went out of the room. He washed his face and he needed some fresh air so he went out.

Everything was dark, silent and cold outside. Only noises of nature and the animals in the near forest. At least it was peaceful. Then Arjuna heard Karna was making some noises. Gasps and groans, he sounded in pain. 

Arjuna quickly returned to the room. Karna was indeed in pain. Heavily breathing as he hold on his belly. Then Arjuna realized a smell. Something wet. He shoved away the blanket and found the source. “You’re in labour!” 

Karna was not taking it well. He seemed shocked and scared. “But it’s not supposed... khh!! to come out now...” he said as his tears leaked. It’s not yet the time. “Arjuna... I’m afraid...”

Arjuna held Karna’s hand tightly as he sweated cold. He wanted to act cool by saying assuring words but he couldn’t. He was just as afraid as Karna. “I’m afraid too.” He said instead. “But I believe you can do it!”

And then Arjuna pulled down the pants and he waited for the next to come.

Karna had it so hard. He was breathing heavily as he felt the baby moved inside him, trying to get out from him. It was truly painful. He kept pushing for hours but the baby didn’t come out. And he passed out several time due to the pain. Only to wake up in the pain again and continue pushing. 

That repeated a few times, until they could hear the cry of the newborn.

Arjuna cried when he saw their child. He was so beautiful and small. All Arjuna wanted to do was to protect this baby. Those small fingers and toes. Those red cheeks. 

Arjuna took a cloth and covered the baby. Then he put the baby next to Karna.

Karna was still in pain. He was exhausted and breathing heavily. But he couldn’t just pass out again. He wanted to see his child. “He has your nose... and your mouth...” Karna said as he watched the bundle of love that had caused him tons of pain. But he loved the baby anyway so it worth all the pain. So cute. So small. So beloved.

“But, he has your hair color” Arjuna said and wondered, the baby looked so much like him aside from that color. Where did Karna’s genes went to? But he had yet to open his eyes. Maybe he would look like Karna there.

Karna laughed happily. “Thank you for being born...” he said and then he passed out again.

Welcome to the world, our child Nitya! We’ve been expecting you.  
  
  
  
————  
  
  


Everything was smooth after that. Three weeks had passed and Karna had returned to normal. He had regained the portion he had lost and everything returned to normal except for the extra of their child. 

Karna smiled as he looked down to the small bundle in his arms. He was sleeping soundlessly in the safe arms of his mother.

Thankfully after being born, Nitya become a lot less costive. There was no longer need for Karna to consume the crazy amount of blood anymore. And Nitya could just bite on his parents whenever he wanted to. He was born with his fangs on. As expected from the baby that caused so many pain. He’d been biting inside.

His kicks were very strong for a baby but outside the body, he couldn’t hurt anyone. Nitya opened his eyes after a week. The shape of his eyes were indeed Arjuna’s but the color was the icy blue. 

Arjuna took pictures of him a lot. He even had an 8GB memory card full just because of the pictures even though it was just three weeks. And of course, his phone wallpaper was his child. Arjuna really adored their son.

And so they added Nitya in their family registry. 

And that’s how the family of three was visited by some guests. 

“Hello! We’ve heard the news! Congrats, Arjuna!” It was Gawain with his princely shining smile at the door. Together with Tristan and Bedivere. 

“I didn’t tell anyone about this.” Arjuna said. He wasn’t really happy with the guests. They were disturbing his family time. But Arjuna could have guessed who told them. 

“We heard it from Holmes,” Bedivere said. Arjuna’s attention since the beginning was taken by Bedivere. Not exactly him, but the child he was holding.

Bedivere noticed Arjuna’s eyes on the girl and Bedivere smiled proudly. He showed her off to Arjuna. “Mordred, one-year-old. Isn’t she cute?” 

Arjuna could see the similarities. She looked too similar to her mother. “Well, she’s quite cute.” Arjuna answered flatly. She was cute, he wasn’t lying. But his son was way cuter! 

“We’ve bought you some gifts. Baby stuff.” Tristan raised up the bag he was holding. 

“Arjuna, your friends?” Karna who was sitting on the cushion asked. He was holding the baby as he looked at the men and Mordred.

Arjuna sighed. “Used to be my co-workers.” 

“Welcome,” Karna said to them. And Arjuna let the men in. They all sat at table. Nitya opened his eyes when he heard all the noises and he looked up to his mother. Karna smiled at him. His eyes were Karna’s color.

“What’s his... or her name?” Bedivere asked as he looked to Nitya.

“His name is Nitya,” Karna answered with a smile. He was proud with Bedivere asking for his child’s name. And so was Arjuna.

Bedivere then glanced to the TV. “It’s just like Galahad said! You bought a TV after that right?” Galahad once told Bedivere that Arjuna would buy a TV sooner or later after the new law. He was very right. Maybe it was his instinct after years of hunting?

Arjuna was quite pissed. He never liked how sharp Galahad was or how smart Holmes was. Arjuna even questioned himself if he’s an idiot after dealing with them. Though Arjuna masked that very well as he served coffee to the hunters. He knew they do coffee. They had been working together for years. “How’s captain?” Arjuna asked about Artoria. He was a bit interested with her, especially after seeing Mordred. 

“She’s doing some volunteer work. Sometimes we take turns watching Mordred. Though it is mostly Bedivere.” Tristan said as he took a sip of the coffee. Thought that was true, the main reason she wasn’t there was simply because she doesn’t want to see Arjuna. Not yet maybe.

Arjuna only watched in silence as Tristan drank. Thank goodness they don’t realize the coffee was expired. Arjuna had stopped replacing them after some time. 

“Mordred is so cute after all.” Bedivere said as he raised Mordred on the air. She laughed cutely. Then Bedivere put Mordred on the floor.

She got up on her own and she walked to Nitya. She stared at him with shining eyes and Nitya stared back on her in silent. Bedivere thought it was very cute.

Until she started to droll as she looked intensely to the baby. Smells so good, so delicious. Nyam nyam...

Karna quickly shielded his baby. Arjuna was alerted and he put his arm in between Mordred and his baby. Gawain quickly pulled Mordred away and handed her to Bedivere. 

Bedivere laughed awkwardly. “Sorry about that... But don't worry. She doesn’t usually bite. Hahahah...” he said a lie, Mordred bites all the time. And Bedivere being bitten the most.

Captain’s daughter, Mordred is dangerous. Arjuna made a mental note. He almost witnessed his own son being food. 

“Bedi, Bedi...” Mordred called as she pointed her finger on Nitya. Totally meaning she wanted to eat him. 

Bedivere sweated cold as he was being glared by Arjuna and Karna had been shielding his baby. “Sorry! Sorry!” He apologized. 

Then Bedivere scolded Mordred. “How many times have I told you not to bite on people!?” He said and he pointed his finger on her face. Totally scolding like a mom.

But instead of listening, Mordred opened her mouth, showing her little fangs and quickly bit on that finger. Bedivere jumped in surprise but she didn’t let go. Her jaws were strong AF. As expected from a pureblood. Mordred might still be a child, but her powers were showing. “Mordred... please stop biting me. It hurts.” Bedivere said and smiled with a little of bit tears in his eyes.

Gawain facepalmed. Tristan only chuckled at the scene. Arjuna wondered if his son would be like that as well when he got a little bigger. Even now Nitya already showed the tendency to bite on his parents whenever he wanted. Though he was still too small to do any real bite.

But she let him go after sucking him for some time. Bedivere lost the sensation of his right arm because of that. Then he grabbed her with his left hand and hold her. So that she wouldn’t walk around and bite people.

Then Arjuna asked “How’re the others?” as he was slightly interested with them. 

“Well. Galahad is getting promotion again. He is no longer working with us. Now he’s in the special squad directly under the queen.” Tristan said and then he laughed. “And he caught Lancelot with a woman in his secret mission.” Tristan the covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed even more. Lancelot’s expression was just too funny to forget.

“Ahh. That’s bad.” Arjuna said. Though he wasn’t surprised at all. Lancelot had been caught a few times like that. There was even once that Lancelot was caught flirting with his vampire target instead of capturing her. Then it turned out she wasn’t a she at all. Her real identity was Leonardo Da Vinci, another genius vampire that had lived hundred of years.

Karna enjoyed their visit. He had always wanted to know what people that Arjuna had spent his time with. These are good people. Karna thought. 

And then they talked about some more. Karna listened closely. They talked about Okita-san whom have finally retired after these years. Mainly because people were starting to get super worried of her coughing blood everytime. 

Squad two got a new captain. Her name was Nero. Nero mostly talked about her wife, Hakuno that everyone there know recognized her right away when she came to visit. 

Also, there was some news about Moriarty being witnessed with a man with long white leaving the country via train. “We could no longer chase after him if he has left the country.” Gawain sighed. He had been chasing Moriarty for four years and yet he couldn’t capture him. It was a big failure.

“How’s Holmes?” Arjuna then asked.

“He also left. Who knows where he goes.” Tristan answered.

Seems like they are starting a new game. Arjuna thought. He didn’t know where they will do it, or how. And Arjuna didn’t really care. He only wanted Karna and Nitya to be safe. 

But those two would be causing problems again somewhere in the world just for their game. Maybe plunging another country into a war. And that was a little scary for Arjuna. Geniuses always pull off something like could shake the world. And Gawain mentioned about a man with long white hair.

“Wait. The man with long white hair, is it this guy?” Arjuna opened his phone and showed them a picture of Merlin he kept in case he needed it. Karna had a feeling that they were talking about Merlin. Because he knew that man had a connection to almost everywhere.

Gawain and Bedivere was shocked to see that picture. “Yes! Do you know him!?” Gawain asked. Finally found someone that might give him a clue.

“His name is Merlin. A half vampire.” Arjuna told them.

Gawain couldn’t believe his ears. “Half? Aren’t those just myth?” 

“Apparently Merlin is a real deal. And if he was with Moriarty all the time, then...” Arjuna finally connected the dots. And it suddenly made sense how Merlin could easily pull stuff like forging and erasing his own traces. Arjuna had always wondered how he did it when he was younger. The world sure is full of mystery. Arjuna laughed a bit. And he felt himself even dumber now.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Achoo!” Merlin sneezed. He and Moriarty were sitting facing each other on the train to the next station. He rubbed his nose afterwards.

Moriarty was reading a novel when he looked at Merlin sneezing. “Someone’s talking about you?” He teased the beautiful man.

“You believe that?” Merlin pouted. 

Then the food seller passed their row. Merlin raised his hand. “Missy, give me that!” Merlin pointed to the biscuits. She handed him the biscuit and she excused herself.

Merlin opened the biscuit and started eating it. He looked very happy when eating. “Ahh~ I can’t believe they actually manage to drive us out... That Galahad and Siegfried are so heartless...” he said as he faked a tear to wipe. “Siegfried is a pureblood why the hell does he even sides with the hunters?! He almost had me!”

Moriarty smiled at Merlin. “If those two were working together since the beginning, then all those rumors they made was just to give Galahad more credits to take down Gilgamesh.”

“Hehehe~ it means you are bullied by many people~” Merlin teased back as he crunching on the biscuit in his right cheek. “Poor Moriarty, No wonder you lost this game~”

“Haha, I wonder when will you betray me, Merlin.”

“Ouch. You speak like I am a bad person.” Merlin dramatizes. He clutched his heart. “Even though I have been your ally for the longest time,” Merlin said and he smiled. But that smile hid something under it. Daggers maybe.

Moriarty chuckled on Merlin. Then he looked outside the window. The sun was right on top. That sun was like the justice in the world. Shining some parts of the world, while the rest is dark. That’s underworld. World of crime, cruelty, and chaos. It would be nice if I can take down that sun and cover the world in darkness. Moriarty thought.

  
  
  
————  
  
  
  


Years ago, somewhere in the countryside.

“Young man, that skills and strength of yours are worthy of praise. What’s your name?” Siegfried asked as he regrew his arm.

Fourteen-years-old Galahad was breathing heavily as he knelt down in exhaustion. “Galahad.”

“I am Siegfried, a traveler.”

“I know. You’re a pureblood that must be exterminated!” Galahad yelled, though he he already knew that he could no longer fight. 

“Your allies are all down. You’re alone.” Siegfried said as he walked towards the young man. “But be rest assured, I don’t kill any of them.” 

Galahad looked at his fallen comrades. They were wounded but just like Siegfried said, all of them were alive, just unconscious. “Why?” Galahad asked as he looked up to the huge man.

“I don’t believe killing humans are right,” Siegfried answered and the might wind started blowing. And his hair was dancing. “I only want to slay the evil vampires.”

Galahad couldn’t believe his ears. A pureblood, their highest enemy was saying something like that. “Why do you want to say?”

Siegfried offered a hand to the young Galahad. “I’ll help you.” 

Galahad was at first suspicious, that hand could kill him in a matter of seconds. But weirdly Galahad sensed no malice from the pureblood. Either way, he still couldn’t run from Siegfried. So he took that hand.

After that Galahad returned to be celebrated. Everyone talked about how he drove Siegfried away, protecting his comrades, not letting even one of them to die. 

Shortly after that, a certain vampire named Sherlock Holmes called out to him.

Galahad started to learn more about the vampires, and gradually his hate for them was extinguished. Once he looked at the vampires with a different angle, he saw many kinds of vampires. Some evil, some chaotic, and for the kind ones, they live in constant self-restraint and fear of the hunters and other vampires. Siegfried said he wanted to change that. Galahad then agreed. After all not all vampires was turned by their own will.  
  
  
————  
  
  
  


“Finally, they’re gone.” Arjuna sat down and sighed. Finally more quality time together with his family. 

Karna snorted lightly and closed his eyes. “Your friends are nice people.”

Arjuna narrowed his eyes. “Those were just co-workers from my old job. Not my friend.”

Karna chuckled. His Arjuna never changed. Still a loner as ever. Karna looked down to Nitya who was laying on the cushion, making sounds as he looked to his mother. The size of the cushion fitted him very well.

Arjuna grabbed the bags Gawain gifted to them. A baby hat, a pair of baby socks and some diapers. Arjuna should thank them next time. And he grabbed the other bag. He pulled out a Lion-Go plush. 

Arjuna knew this plush was Artoria’s favorite type. She had a lot of the merchandises on her table. Figurines, key chains, stickers. And there was a card in the bag. He picked it and opened it up. 

‘Congratulations’

Arjuna recognized this handwriting very well. Arjuna couldn’t help but smile with a heavy feeling in his chest. The guilt was there, but there was also a sense of relief. 

What a stupid captain.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this until the end! :D 
> 
> Special thanks to my Dullahan editor!
> 
> And thank you to Icey, Dark Side, Boom, the guest, 99bits, Voiceless Echoes, Miss Lucid, Allen... I mean RVT. Thank you for commenting so much. I love comments. 300++ comments are just amazing. I am at the top on comment filter in karjuna tag.
> 
> And sorry miracle, I didn’t put much Siegfried here... ;-;  
> For more Siegfried, read ‘Viator’ and ‘Small little things’ of this series. That two are the true end for this fic.
> 
> I can’t believe I type 43k words :U  
> Omg I feel so accomplished.


End file.
